


A Light in the Dark

by TheCasualKoala



Series: A Light in the Dark [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkwardness, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, My First Fanfic, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 42,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCasualKoala/pseuds/TheCasualKoala
Summary: When the Lone Wanderer, Taylor Clarke, meets Charon, he does not know what to make of her.  Luckily, they now have plenty of time to get to know each other as they help those in need and traverse the Wasteland with a single goal: finding Taylor's father.





	1. Chapter 1

Charon leaned back against the cracked marble wall of the Ninth Circle, arms folded, memorizing the cracks in the ceiling. Around him, the bar buzzed with a newfound excitement. Some sort of change in Underworld was afoot but hell if he knew anything about it. The one who seemed to know too much about it was the son of a bitch at the head of the bar, his employer for the past fifty-some-odd years. Ahzrukhal had on his best pin-stripe suit and worst shit-eating grin, like he knew something or someone was about to be his lucky charm. And when he had that attitude, he really went the extra mile to make Charon’s life a living hell.

Charon looked away, grimacing. Instead, he tried picking up on what the other ghouls were yammering away about over the clacking of glasses full of watered down booze and “Butcher Pete” humming from the radio.

“…like nothing you’ve ever seen!”

“…took out a whole Super Mutant nest …”

“…says she comes from a Vault…”

A Vault-dweller? What would a Vault-dweller be doing in the middle of the D.C. ruins? And a female at that. Charon was no spring chicken in the wastes and even he knew not to fuck around in D.C. In spite of himself, Charon began to grow curious. A female vault dweller taking out a nest of Super Mutants? Now that was something worth watching. 

As if on cue, the doors to the Ninth Circle swung open and in walked a girl whom Charon strongly assumed to be the Vault Dweller. The blue utility jumpsuit and bright yellow “101” on her back were a dead giveaway. A formidable-looking mutt walked close beside her, occasionally sniffing at debris on the floor. The bar grew quiet. 

The girl looked extremely young and extremely clean. Too clean by wasteland standards. Her long, dark hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and her posture was elegant, like a queen in the tales that had long been dead. She was petite with good muscle tone and had a nice, round face. She was short but the way she held herself, coupled with the long katana extending gracefully from its sling around her back made her seem powerful. Her big, clear green eyes slowly brushed across the room, looking at each and every ghoul directly in the eye. Then, she was gazing right at him and Charon realized that he had actually leaned forward a few inches from the wall. He frowned and looked away. She did not. She started to approach him. Charon ground his teeth together.

“Excuse me, sorry to interrupt you. Has a man passed through here at all? He’s a little under six feet? Grey hair and a beard?” The vault-dweller’s voice was serene and calm like her eyes. 

“Talk to Ahzrukhal.” Charon barked, a little harsher than necessary.

“You did not answer my question.” the girl’s eyes narrowed. She did not budge. What the hell was up with this girl? Normally that was enough to send them running. Charon loomed over her.

“No. Don’t make me tell you again.” 

The girl stood, face pointed defiantly up at him. All the bar-goers stared in shock at who would dare cross Charon. Just then Ahzrukhal had slithered over to the standoff and slapped his gnarled palm onto Charon’s shoulder, one sharp nail digging into him. 

“Don’t mind Charon, my dear,” Ahzrukhal wheezed, his shit-eating grin brighter than ever, “This old dog wouldn’t know the answer to your question. He doesn’t get out nearly enough! Right, Charon?”

Charon remained silent, staring daggers at his master. 

“You’ll have to forgive him, my dear. I think he forgot his manners when you rolled in. Please, have a seat at my bar and we’ll talk over who you’re looking for.”

The vault-dweller slid her eyes away from Charon and turned to walk to the bar. Ahzrukhal smiled after her and whispered through clenched teeth.

“I’ll deal with you later, you piece of shit.” 

Charon’s knuckles turned white under his folded arms but he held his tongue. He pressed his back flat against the wall again and bore his eyes into the back of Ahzrukhal’s head, hoping two holes would burn though his rotten skull. This was looking like it was going to be a long night. 

***

The vault-dweller and Ahzrukhal talked for a long while. He poured her many shots but they all remained untouched. Smart girl. She knew better than to get tipsy around a monster like Ahzrukhal. Something about her told Charon that she was the type of person that would try to see deeply into people. Though he would never admit it, the way she stood her ground before him had thoroughly impressed him. Not one person or ghoul had ever done that before. She had spunk; he’d give her that. It made him wonder more about her and what she was doing out in the big, bad world instead of being cozied up in her nice, fancy vault. 

A dull migraine had been brewing in Charon’s brain for the past couple hours, either from the increased volume in the bar or nicotine withdrawal. It was times like this when he really wanted to sleep, something he almost never did. But for once, a good long dreamless sleep was starting to sound more and more appealing, especially when he considered the ways Ahzrukhal would punish him for his poor hospitality. 

The punishments varied in severity depending on Ahzrukhal’s mood. Sometimes he’d starve Charon; sometimes he’d make him peel off his own fingernails. After each punishment, Charon could feel himself slipping further into something of a beast rather than a being. He’d abandoned his humanity long ago but now, it was so difficult to recall anything other than the poison of rage and hunger for blood. 

The wheezing rasp of Ahzrukhal’s laugh caught Charon’s attention. The vault dweller had gotten up from her chair and was walking back towards him. For Christ’s sake.

“I thought I told you to talk to-”

“Hold on,” the girl replied, “I have some news for you. I’m your new employer.” 

Charon was still for a few moments. Then, the briefest flash of a smile ghosted over his face.

“That is good to know. Please, wait here. I must take care of something." 

He slowly approached the bar, relishing in the anticipation. Ahzrukhal looked up from counting a large pile of caps and grinned wolfishly.

“That’s right, Charon. Have you come to say goodbye?”

“Yes.”

No sooner was the word out of his mouth that Charon ripped his shotgun from his back and pulled the trigger, the close range splattering Ahzrukhal’s head all over the bar. Ahzrukhal’s corpse slumped to the floor, showering him with blood. Charon shot him again in the chest, right where his black heart resided, just to be sure. 

The bar patrons immediately began to get up and leave, fearing for their lives. Rightly so… Charon thought. Now, the bar was empty except for the girl, or should he say his new employer, and her dog. Her eyes were wide but she did not say anything about what had just happened. Charon stalked back over to her, feeling deliciously pleased. 

“Alright, let’s go.” he told her. She gave a single nod, eyeing him carefully.

And they walked out the door of the Ninth Circle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair walk to Taylor's home in Megaton.

They walked a long way, in silence, for about an hour until the vault-dweller spoke. 

“Why did you shoot him twice?”

“Ahzrukhal was an evil bastard,” Charon replied, “So long as he held my contract, I was honor bound to do as he commanded. But now you are my employer, which freed me to rid the world of that disgusting rat. And now, for good or ill, I serve you.”

The vault-dweller stopped, prompting him to stop was well. The dog circled around the two of them.

“I want to be clear,” she said, “I didn’t do it to buy you. I bought your contract so you would be free. I could sense that there was something bad about him and I wanted you to have a way out. So you should go. Here-” she reached into a pocket on her suit and took out that dreaded piece of paper that entombed Charon in servitude. 

“No,” Charon shook his head, “It does not work that way. Either you keep it or you sell it. There is no way for me to own it.” 

“What about if we destroy it?” she asked.

“If you value your life at all, you will not bring that up again,” Charon showed his teeth, “Like I said, either keep the contract or sell it.”

The vault-dweller tucked the contract safely away again, stood up straight, and extended her hand out to him. He looked at her, puzzled. 

“If this is the way it has to be, then I want for us to get along and work together. I’m Taylor Clarke and this fella’s name is Dogmeat.”

Charon looked at her hand, to the dog, and back to her hand again. Then he took it in his and shook firmly. It was softer than he could have imagined.

“Charon.” he somberly introduced himself. 

“Like in the mythology stories,” Taylor said, smiling at him, “it suits you.” The hint of dimples in her cheeks ripened from her happy expression.

A warm feeling spread out inside Charon’s chest, like someone was wrapping him in a blanket. He quickly pulled his hand back from hers. Taylor bent her arm to check a small computer lit up green on her wrist. If she had noticed the way he pulled back his hand, she was too polite to say anything about it.

“We should be back at my house in Megaton in about an hour and a half.”

Charon nodded his head and they continued walking, with Dogmeat romping ahead of them.

***

 

They made it to the Megaton gate with little trouble. She waved up to the guard standing watch at the top of the gate.

“Hey, Stockholm!” she called, “How’s the weather up there?”

“There she is! Hey, Taylor!” they guard shouted down, “Hell, I can’t complain! It’s not raining. Who’s your friend?”

“This is Charon. He’s going to be accompanying me for a while.”

“Great to meet you, Charon! Don’t cause too much trouble, folks!” And with that, Stockholm opened the gate. As Taylor waltzed inside, Charon surveyed the lay of the town. It was nestled inside a large crater and the first thing he saw was the huge nuke smack in the middle of the ramshackle buildings. 

Charon immediately leaned forward and blocked Taylor from going any further. 

“Hey! What the hell?” she exclaimed, trying to push his arm away. 

“You are in danger,” said Charon, eyeing the nuke. “This whole town is.”

She looked at him a moment, dumbfounded. Then she let out a giggle.

“Charon, we’re fine. I appreciate the concern but I defused the bomb about a month ago. Megaton is quite safe. Actually, it’s home.” 

Charon slowly removed his arm from her path and glanced around warily. Sure enough, people were going about early evening activities as if the bomb wasn’t even there. Groups of people hung around on makeshift patios and balconies, walked in and out of restaurants and shops, and sat outside of a saloon, drinking. There were even children playing tag, laughing wildly. As they walked through the center of town, people left and right smiled warmly at Taylor and said hello to them but eyed him closely. Charon was beside himself. In the wasteland, death and destruction reigned, yet Megaton was thriving. 

He followed Taylor, ascending a couple balconies and passing by a few more shops closing up before coming to a modest shack. 

“This is it,” chirped Taylor, producing a key and unlocking the door. “ Come on in.”

Charon minded the doorway as to not whack his head on the way in. The shack, while small, looked awfully cozy. An ancient rug was spread out under a couple chairs and a beat-up coffee table. A large sofa was backed up against the wall to the left. Food and supplies were stacked neatly on shelved and in crates. She obviously knows how to survive… Charon thought.

“Wadsworth! We’re home!” Taylor called up the stairs. Momentarily, a Mister Handy unit hovered down the stairs to greet them.

“We, Madame?” it asked.

“Yes. This is Charon. We’re going to be working together from now on.” she gestured to Charon.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Master.” the robot piped pleasantly. Charon just gave it a quick tip of the head and the robot went back to its tasks. Dogmeat had already curled up next to one of the chairs on the rug.

Taylor sighed. “Well, make yourself at home. I’m planning on kicking back here for a few days. It’ll give us time to resupply and get ready for the trip out. We’ve got plenty of food, water, Nuka, and booze. Workbench is to your right. Shower’s upstairs and there’s hot water if you prefer. Your room is right next to mine so if you need anything from me, just pop over or give me a shout. I’m going to get some mac n’ cheese going and we’ll eat. I’m starving. But for now, do what you feel. Does that sound good?”

Charon hummed in agreement and began to walk up the stairs. The first thing he needed to do was shower off Ahzrukhal’s now black and crusted blood that was dried on his face, neck, and arms. His skin was beginning to itch from it. 

“Hey, Charon?” Taylor stood at the foot of the stairs.

Charon looked down at her.

“Yes, Mistress?”

“I hope you like it here.” she gave him a gentle smile. His eyes softened. 

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door, looking into the eyes of his reflection in the cracked mirror.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of fun to write, thanks for all the views and support! I hope you're liking it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Charon spend their first night in Megaton.

Charon slunk under the burst of hot water in the shower, taking a bar of handmade soap and scrubbing vigorously at the stained-on blood coating his body and the gunk in his hair. When the water ran clear, he sat down on the shower floor and drew his knees up, cradling his head in his hands. The migraine he’d had was now at its worst, blurring his vision. It happened frequently but it made him double over every time. Fragments of memories cut his mind like glass.

“Obey…”

“…must be punished…”

“Oh, God!”

“…always love you…”

“Please don’t-”

“Are you there?”

“Charon?”

A gentle rapping on the door made him scramble up off the floor of the shower. The water was cold now.

“Yes, Mistress?”

“Are you okay?” she asked, concern in her voice, “you weren’t answering before. I wanted to know if you needed any shotgun shells. I’m sorting through my stash and I have plenty to give to you.”

“My supply is somewhat depleted. I appreciate it, Mistress.” he thanked her.

“No problem, I’ll put them with your stuff, “she said, her voice distant, “Dinner’s on the coffee table when you’re done.”

Charon turned off the shower and grabbed a ratty towel off the doorknob, the migraine receding to a mild dizziness. He dried himself off, dressed quickly in his black T-shirt and leather pants, grabbed his armor and headed downstairs. 

Taylor was sitting by the coffee table, carefully sharpening her katana. The blade looked pristine, glinting silvery shards of light all over the living room. Dogmeat was still curled in the same place, softly snoring. Once she saw him coming downstairs, Taylor sheathed the katana and smiled.

“Ready to eat?”

“Yes, Mistress.” he replied, sitting in the chair next to her. The macaroni and cheese, for what it was, looked pretty good. Two Nuka colas sat on the coffee table as well. Charon’s stomach grumbled loudly.

“I apologize, Mistress.” he shifted uncomfortably. Taylor’s musical laughter filled the room. 

“What for?” she questioned, “Please, eat.”

The warm feeling emerged in Charon’s chest again. He picked up his spoon and tried to eat as slow as he could. He could not recall the last time he’d eaten. Four days ago, maybe five. The macaroni and cheese was gooey and felt immensely comforting when it hit his empty stomach. She was kind to have gone through the trouble of feeding him and was a damn good cook if he did say so himself. He glanced over at her, popping the cap off his Nuka cola and taking a swig. She was enjoying her food as well, one leg tossed over the other, sword propped in her lap. She looked over at him. 

“Shit, man, you finished quick! You must’ve been hungry. We have plenty more on the stove if you’d like. By the way, do you smoke? I’ve got more of these than I know what to do with. I was going sell them but if you want them, they’re all yours.” she procured several packs of cigarettes and handed them over to him. 

“You are…too kind, Mistress.” he said. As he took the packets, their fingers brushed. Charon pulled back as if she had lit him with a match. 

“I am going out for a break.” he said, hurriedly. 

“Sure, take your time.” she sat back in her chair as he practically dashed out of the door.

***

Megaton had grown peacefully quiet as the stars crept out beneath a blanket of periwinkle clouds. Charon leaned against the steel railing on Taylor’s patio and lit up a cigarette, watching the smoke curl up from his lips into the night sky. His migraine had passed and he felt much calmer now. He should be jumping for joy; he was free from Ahzrukhal’s dirty clutches and the vault-dweller seemed like she had a good head on her shoulders. He didn’t know why she was so kind but he took it with a solemn graciousness and decided not to question it further. He wasn’t used to compassion from anyone, especially an employer, so it was going to take some getting used to. 

Charon finished his cigarette, ground it out in the dirt, and rolled his shoulders, sighing gently. He was actually excited to climb into bed, the first bed he would own in years. In the Ninth Circle, he often slept in bar chairs or standing in the corner with his chin tucked down, creating some horrid tension in his back and neck later. 

He went back inside and locked the latch to the house. His Mistress was no longer downstairs. The house was quiet. Charon went upstairs and Dogmeat scampered up with him. Taylor’s bedroom door was open. She lay on her side in bed, already asleep, her long hair spread like an eclipse across the pillow. Her arms were tucked up near her chin in an endearing, almost child-like way. 

Charon went to bed but not before pulling her door in, almost closed, but not quite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charon's awkward tummy-growl XD. I'll post another chapter again later tomorrow. I'm having a blast writing this, thanks for all the hits, comments, and kudos! xo


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Charon visit Moriarty's.

The next few days passed quickly yet eventfully for Charon. He and Taylor ate their meals together, discussed weapon types, and planned the route for their trip to Rivet City. On their last day in Megaton, he accompanied her she went about her odds and ends. Folks around town must have gotten the sense that she was leaving so they gave the pair extra food, water, and ammo for their journey. They stopped at the clinic to buy medical supplies from Doc Church, who was normally cranky but had a very soft spot in his heart for Taylor. He sent her off with some discounted stimpacks and a long hug and sent Charon off with a warning. 

“You’d best bring my girl back in one piece or I’ll have your goddamned head, boy.”

Charon nodded, bewildered, and hurried to catch up with Taylor. This town loved her because she had changed it for the better. He began to wonder if people outside of Megaton and Underworld knew about her. 

Their last stop was the saloon as his Mistress mentioned she had people she “needed to see”. As they were just about to climb up the balcony, two children stopped them, fawning over her. 

“Miss Taylor, Miss Taylor,” lilted the little girl, “are you leaving again?”

“I’m afraid so, Maggie,” Taylor replied, “but not before the Tickle Monster pays a visit! C’mere!!”

Charon’s mouth twisted up in amusement at the sight of his employer chasing the kids around in circles as they whooped with laughter. After they settled down, Taylor bent down to the kids’ level. 

“I wish you didn’t have to leave so soon,” the boy said sadly with his chin dipped into his chest, “you always play the best games.”

“I know, Harden, I’ll miss you guys,” she gave the boy a small ruffle of his hair and touched her knuckle to the girl’s cheek tenderly, “be good for your folks. And when I come back, we’ll play. But here, these should tide you over while I’m gone.” 

Taylor produced a couple packs each of bubblegum and gumdrops, sliding them into each child’s palm. The kids looked up at her, utter delight painting their little faces, and, in that moment, Charon was reaffirmed that there was still good in the world. Taylor straightened and turned to go up the balcony.

“Now, remember to be good,” she said, “Or I’ll have Charon here be the new Tickle Monster.”

Charon gave them a sly look as the kids ran away, peals of their laughter remaining in his ears as they entered Moriarty’s Saloon.

***

Late afternoon at Moriarty’s was a bit busy and gave Charon a nauseous reminder of the Ninth Circle. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to walk into another bar without that feeling weighing heavily in his gut. Customers paused from their drinks to look up at them.

“Nova! Gob!” Taylor raced to the bar and threw her arms around a slender woman with red hair, then around a nervous-looking ghoul who had been wiping down the counter. They both beamed at the vault-dweller.

“Hi, Tay!” Gob embraced her. “Good to see-” he stopped short, gawking at Charon, who had his eyes trained intensely on him. Gob dropped his arms quickly. 

“It’s okay, Gob.” she assured the ghoul bartender. “This is Charon. He’s my companion. He’s going to help me with my search.”

Gob, not looking any less nervous, put out his hand to Charon. Charon gave it a single, firm shake. Nova gave a small wave to him and he tipped his head to her politely.

“Any friend of Taylor’s is a friend of ours.” said Gob. He turned back to the vault-dweller.

“So how goes the search anyway?”

“It’s going,” said Taylor, glancing at her Pip-Boy. “We’re headed to Rivet City tomorrow. All the leads point there.”

“Wow, Rivet City,” Nova exclaimed dreamily, “I hope that we can all get to see it one day. Sounds like a real marvel!”

“That it is, lass.” piped a middle-aged man with an Irish accent, stepping around the corner behind the bar. Taylor narrowed her eyes. Charon glanced at her, confused. Not once had she shown hostility towards anyone they had come into contact with in this town. 

“Do I pay you to stand around and chat, shuffler?” he gave Gob a sharp cuff across the back of his head. Gob yelped. Nova’s hands flew up to cover her mouth, muffling a scream. Charon’s eyes widened.

THWACK

Suddenly, a small but very sharp switchblade was deeply embedded into the bar right between Moriarty’s index and middle finger. Taylor leaned over the bar, her grip on the blade turning her knuckles white.

“I fucking dare you to try that again, shithead.” she snarled.

Gob held the back of his head in one palm, glancing anxiously between Taylor and Moriarty. Nova looked helplessly at Gob, her hands still clasped to her mouth. Charon hid his outright shock behind a stoic but ferocious expression, a hand on the hilt of his own combat knife. Moriarty’s mouth cocked sideways in a sardonic grin. 

“My goodness, girlie, you didn’t even blink!” he chuckled, “you kiss your Daddy with that mouth? Oh, wait… Daddy left before you could.” 

Taylor lunged forward, ripping the switchblade out of the counter, aiming for Moriarty’s throat. Charon grabbed her arms in an instant, pulling her back, but he’d be damned if she didn’t put up one hell of a fight. She was like a rabid animal in Charon’s arms, flinging her curled-up hands like claws in vain. Gasps and clamor came from the onlookers. Moriarty leaned out of her reach, smirking.

“I’ll kill you, you fucking prick!” Taylor roared.

“PEOPLE!” Lucas Simms, the town sheriff, stood in the saloon doorway, “Do we have a problem?”

Taylor immediately stopped struggling and straightened back into her regal posture as Charon let her go. Moriarty conjured up his best charismatic smile. 

“No, sir.” Taylor stated, humbly. “We were just leaving.” 

“None at all, Simms.” drawled Moriarty. “Care for a drink?”

No, thank you, Moriarty.” Simms declined cautiously. “Please, try to keep it down, then, folks.” And with that he left.

“Well, I think it’s time I turned in,” yawned Moriarty, “I’ve heard enough daddy-issues for one night.”

Charon swore he could hear Taylor’s teeth grinding together.

“Make sure you’re taking good care of the john’s, Nova.” he winked and Nova’s upper lip peeled back in disgust.

“And, zombie,” Moriarty clapped Gob on the shoulder, hard. Gob winced, shaking.

“You missed a spot.” Moriarty slid his hand from Gob’s shoulder roughly and went upstairs, Taylor’s unblinking eyes glaring up every step he took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, shit just got real. Some background notes:
> 
> Taylor has been living in Megaton for a long time, it's the first place she ended up after leaving the Vault. The townspeople love for defusing the bomb because they not longer live in constant fear. Taylor, Gob, and Nova have been friends for a good chunk of time (hence the nickname, "Tay"). Taylor is not new to this treatment but she's never witnessed physical violence to Gob on Moriarty's part until now. I think I made Moriarty a bigger asshole here than he is in the game. 
> 
> I'll have more for you soon! Enjoy! xo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor tells Charon about their goal.

With Moriarty gone, everyone breathed a little easier. The saloon was a bit more hushed, despite being full of it’s evening customers. Nova gingerly held ice wrapped in a rag to the back of Gob’s head where an ugly, purple welt was forming. Charon felt sorry for him.

“Don’t worry about me, Tay.” Gob sniffed. “I could’ve taken him on easy.”

Taylor placed her hand on his arm, warmly. 

“I promise you both that I’ll find a way to get you out of this.”

Nova used her other hand to tuck a lock of Taylor’s hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind one ear. 

“You’re too good to us, sweetie.”

“Here,” Taylor shifted, reaching into her pocket. “I’ve been saving these up for you. It’s a start. Just don’t let Moriarty see them.” She dropped a large sack of caps into Gobs hands.

Gob looked like he was about to burst into tears. They both folded their arms around Taylor, wrapping her in a tight hug. 

“Good luck out there.” Nova whispered. “Please, be safe.”

“I hope you find your dad, Tay.” Gob breathed. “Come back to us soon.”

Charon took a step back, observing the affectionate moment. He made an unspoken promise between himself and these people that no harm would come to Taylor. Not while he was there. 

Taylor reluctantly pulled away and motioned for Charon to follow. She gave one last look back at Gob and Nova before walking out of the saloon. Charon paused, raised one hand to them, and followed her out into the night.

 

***

On the short walk back to the house, Taylor stared gravely at the ground. Charon was surprised when he felt himself speak first.

“I am sorry that he said those things to you. And for what he has done to your friends.” 

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault,” she said seriously, “There’s a place in hell reserved for fuckers like him. I’ll find a way out for them soon but they take good care of each other.” Her eyes flickered up at him. “Thanks for not letting it get out of hand. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

He looked down at her. “You are welcome. You were right to be angry, though,”

They arrived back at the house and walked inside. Taylor locked the door for the night and greeted Dogmeat, who was rapidly wagging his tail, elated at their return home. Charon bent down and scratched the wiggling dog behind his ears. Dogmeat’s tongue lolled out his mouth as he panted excitedly. Taylor quietly fixed him his evening meal and he scrambled up to go gobble down his food. 

“Noodles okay for dinner?” she asked Charon.

“Yes, Mistress.” he replied. They were ready in no time at all and Charon ate all of his. Taylor just stirred hers back and forth. 

“Is something wrong?” he asked, putting his bowl down. She did not speak for a few moments. Then, she raised her green eyes to him. They were sad, devoid of their usual light.

“I haven’t told you why I’m out here.”

Charon waited for her to speak.

“As you probably are aware, I came from a vault. I lived my whole life in there with my dad. My mom died when I was born. Things were great in the vault, I had everything I could possibly want and all the people who lived there, they were my family,” she recalled, “but everything changed when I turned nineteen. One day, I woke up and my dad, he was just… gone. He left the vault without saying anything to anyone. Things got really messy after he left. That was almost a year ago. I’ve been looking for him ever since. Moriarty has information on him but he just took my caps the first time I asked him and gave no answers. He told me that maybe my dad didn’t want to be found. My dad and I were- are close, so I don’t know why he left me but I’m going to find him. I have to.”

“Yes,” Charon stated. “We will find him. Together.”

“You mean it?” she asked, the light returning to her eyes. “I know it’s not fair to ask such a thing, especially in terms of your contract. But, Charon, this would mean the world to me.”

“Whatever it takes, Taylor.” he said, standing up and holding his hand out to her. She took it, stood up, and pressed her arms around him. He was caught-off-guard for a second, but hugged her back. Being around her made Charon feel almost human again. Charon inhaled. She smelled of warm sugar, of things you’d find in a bakery. It was beyond him how a person would come to get this smell but she was full of surprises. It felt so soothing and for once, Charon did not pull back. 

“Thank you!” she told him, softly. Then she pulled back, her green eyes shining. 

“Alright, let’s pack our gear and get to bed. We’re out of here at dawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the real adventure begins! (also, Taylor is really good at budgeting caps) Thank you for all your comments, kudos, and hits, they're inspiring me to write everyday! xo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon teaches Taylor a new skill.

As the sun rose over the Wasteland, lighting the dark sky with brilliant pinks and oranges and pale blues, Charon walked beside Taylor with Dogmeat following them closely. They had been traveling for a little more than an hour now and were listening to Galaxy News Radio. 

 

“Wake up, Wasteland! It's me, Three Dog, bringing you all the music and news your little hearts can handle.” The announcer’s smooth, velvet voice crooned over the airwaves. 

“Hallelujah! The Urban Legend is real, children! She's real, and she's out there, everyday, helping poor shlubs like you. The latest and greatest.  
Now, I've got new reports from the settlement known as Bigtown that Little Miss Vault Gal has helped them out with one hell of a mess. So let's recount - our old friend shows up, weird shit happens, but in the end she saves the day. Yeah, that sounds about right. Keep fighting the good fight, kid! We're with you all the way! Thanks for listening, chiiiill-dren! This is Three Dog, OWWWW! And you’re listening to Galaxy News Radio! We’re Radio Free Wasteland and we’re here…for you.”

 

Bob Crosby & the Bobcats’ “Way Back Home” began to play as Taylor shook her head and chuckled.

“It sounds like you are very popular.” Charon noted. 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” she said, checking her Pip-Boy quickly to keep track of their route. “I just really believe in what he says. Fighting the good fight? There’s not enough of that out here, y’know?”

“Yes.” Charon knew all too well. He’d had many employers that opposed “the good fight” and made him carry out tasks that were as such. He’d put down many innocent people, sold children into slavery, and stolen from those in need because his contract had, many times, fallen into the wrong hands. He tried not to think about it. It didn’t matter now anyway. All that mattered was fighting “the good fight” alongside her and doing his best to correct all his previous wrongs. 

They ran into a group of feral ghouls, but dispatched them with ease, Taylor rapidly slicing with her katana, Dogmeat dragging them down in his jaws, and Charon putting down the rest with a shot to the head. After the threat was taken care of, Charon put down his shotgun and asked,

“Where did you learn how to fight like that?” 

“My dad taught me when I was ten,” Taylor slid her katana back in its sheath. “When I had first left the vault, this sword was the only thing I had. In my spare time, Lucas Simms trains me with using guns. I’ve got to say, though, my sword’s gotten me out of some pretty tight jams.”

Charon tried to imagine her walking out of the vault for the first time. 

“What was it like?”

What was what like?” she looked over at him.

“The world… when you first saw it, what was it like?” he looked back at her.

She looked away, into nothing, remembering. “Bright. But no color.” 

It made her seem wistful to remember so Charon did not press the topic further.

The trio walked along the Potomac, pausing to look at the Washington Monument towering over the D.C. ruins. Dogmeat growled and they spotted a couple centaurs blocking their path ahead and Taylor sniped them from a safe distance. She may have been young, but her survival skills were on point. 

They went on until the path ended abruptly, the only way being to cross the Potomac. It was high ground on all sides over the river so they needed to jump in to cross. Taylor began to turn around. 

“Where are you going?” Charon asked. “We need to cross.”

“We’ll find a different way.” she told him, quickly.

“Why?”

“I… I can’t swim, okay?” she said, looking away. Charon looked at her in disbelief. Then, he let out a loud laugh, the sound echoing across the river. 

“Don’t laugh,” she reprimanded, trying her hardest not to smile, “It’s not nice.”

“The girl who is not afraid of feral ghouls, evil men, and centaurs,” he snickered, “is scared of a little water?”

“I’m not scared.” she announced, matter-of-factly, “I just never learned.”

Charon’s mouth curved up at the edges. “Alright, hotshot. I’ll teach you then. You can add it to your ever-growing list of legendary things you’ve done.”

Taylor pursed her lips. “Okay, Mr. I’m-So-Great-at-Swimming, let’s see it then.”

Charon poised himself on the edge of the broken asphalt sloping over the Potomac. He surged forward and dove into the water. It was a bit cold as the Wasteland sun had not touched the water yet, really waking him up. He surfaced and shook his hair from his eyes. Dogmeat barked a couple times, agitated by the way Charon had splashed him.

“Come on in.” he waved to Taylor, “Just jump.”

“I don’t know…” she stood at the edge, watching him warily.

“Get in before I make you get in.” he warned, gliding over to the ledge and playfully trying to grab at her ankles. She squealed, pretending to kick his hands. He felt like a goddamned teenager.

“Okay, okay,” she said, “Here it goes!” Taylor sprinted and jumped off the edge. She landed a good distance behind him. He swam over to the splash. A few seconds later, she burst to the surface, gasping and coughing. 

“It’s freezing!” she exclaimed, her teeth chattering.

He chuckled and grasped her under the arms, pulling her back to where his feet could touch the bottom. 

“First, try floating by yourself.” he said and let go. She tried to bat the water as she sunk under. Immediately, he pulled her up and held her under the arms again.

“I’ve got you.” he told her. “Try again.”

He placed his hand gently on her stomach, holding her up. At first, she just flailed around, awkwardly splashing, but then she relaxed her limbs and held herself upright, and before long, Charon let go and she was swimming. 

“Look, Charon!” she shouted breathlessly, “I’m doing it!”

He watched proudly as she swam in circles around him. Dogmeat had, by now, jumped in as well, doggy-paddling over to them.

“Yes,” he affirmed, giving her a wide smile, “you’re doing it.”

***

After Taylor’s swimming lesson, they moved to the other side of the Potomac, climbing some stairs to the Anchorage Memorial. Charon made Taylor pop some Rad-Away because she’d picked up some rads during their swim. He didn’t want her to get sick. As they got to the top of the stairs leading to the Memorial, Charon saw someone sitting alone in the middle of the courtyard. Surely, it was a trap. He pulled Taylor down and crouched beside her, the staircase obstructing the stranger’s view of them. Dogmeat perched on the steps with them.

“What is it?” Taylor asked.

“Possibly a threat,” Charon told her.. 

She lifted her head a bit and peered at the figure for a while. 

“No, I don’t think that guy is a threat. He just looks rough. Come on, let’s check it out.”

She raised from her crouch and took his hand to pull him up. Together they approached a tired, dehydrated old man. He slowly looked up at them. 

“Please… water…” he croaked. Taylor knelt next to him and got out two cartons of purified water for the man. She helped him not to dribble the water down his chin. He drank the two cartons in minutes. Dogmeat stayed back a few feet with Charon.

“Thank you…” the man said, staring deliriously at Taylor, “Have I died? Are you an angel?”

She smiled at him, her dimples emerging. “No, you’re not dead. You’re going to be fine.” she pointed the way they had come. “See that path? Follow it all the way until you come to a place called Megaton. They’ll give you room and board there and decide what you can do for work.”

The old man’s eyes were as big as saucers. “You’re her! F-from Galaxy News! The Wanderer!”

He scrambled to his feet, clutching her hands in his. “You’ve done so much good for this forgotten world, girl. But beware, there are others out there with bets on your head. They’re coming for you.” the man dropped her hands and started up the road.

“Who?” Taylor asked. “Who’s coming?”

The old man just looked back at them until he became a black dot on the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Charon arrive at Rivet City.

Ever since that encounter with the man, Charon walked a bit closer to Taylor. Though the man had been near death and his message was cryptic, Charon had no doubt in his mind that there were those out in the Wasteland rooting for her to meet the wrong end of a gun. His unspoken promise fueled him to be vigilant and scope things out before her next time. He regarded her as they walked, scanning the D.C. ruins for danger. Her hair was neatly pulled back in it’s ponytail again and her skin was starting to turn a dusty cinnamon color from her time out in the Wasteland sun. She was far too important to be lost to some ragtag group of raiders or thick-skulled super mutants. He’d gladly lay down his life for her, of that he was certain. Not in some bullshit knight-in-shining-armor romantic way but because he could see that what she was doing was far bigger than him or her. It was for the greater good, so the world would have a chance to get back to spinning again. She had such a quick way of affecting other people in a positive way and Charon found himself to be no exception. 

“What’s that?” Taylor’s voice broke him out of his reverie. She pointed to a large white building across the way. 

“That’s the Jefferson Memorial.” he told her. The supports of the once-proud marker of American history groaned in the slight breeze. Dogmeat raised his snout, sniffing.

“What is it for?” Taylor tilted her head, trying to see an entrance. 

“It’s dedicated to one of our Founding Fathers and the writer of the Declaration of Independence, Thomas Jefferson. Before everything happened, people used to be able to come visit and pay homage to Jefferson and to America’s freedom. Now, though, I don’t know what goes on there. It’s been shut down for a long time.” said Charon, pointedly.

“A long time ago, my dad showed me a picture of that building when it was in one piece. It looks really different now. You’re quite the history buff by the way.” she nudged him.

“You think just because I’m a bodyguard means I’ve never read a book before?” he chortled. She covered her smile with her knuckles raised to her lips. 

“Alright then, Book Worm, let’s get moving. Rivet City should be just east of here.” Taylor teased him, walking ahead. 

Charon looked back carefully at the abandoned monument for a moment, then he returned to Taylor’s side, the sensation of icicles in his stomach. 

***

When they finally made it to Rivet City, it was evening. The dilapidated aircraft carrier bobbed up and down slowly with the wind-made waves on the Washington Naval Yard. The trio scaled up a few platforms to where a security intercom was. 

“Welcome to Rivet City. Please wait while the bridge extends.” a voice over the intercom instructed.

“Thanks.” Taylor replied back. “Sit, Dogmeat.” The pup obeyed her immediately as they waited for the bridge to connect to the platform. 

“So, what is our plan?” Charon asked after they began to walk across.

“Find Dr. Li, she’s got information on my dad according to Three Dog. We talk to her, we rest up here for the night, we find my dad.” she divulged, making sure to sheath her sword. 

“Hold it right there.” a security guard at the front of the vessel blocked their path. “State your business in Rivet City.”

Taylor held up her arms. “We’re friendly. I’m Taylor and this is Charon. We’re looking for a Dr. Li.”

The guard gave an exasperated sigh. “Yeah? Let me guess- no, she’s not expecting you, but it’s really important and you need to see her right away. Been a lot of that going around lately, and I’ve had just about enough of it. So you’re going to have to do better than that.”

Taylor took a step forward. Charon could tell she was doing her best to remain polite but she was beginning to lose her patience. “My father came to see her. I’m trying to find him.”

Something seemed to click with the guard. “Hmm. Older guy, in his fifties or so?”

“Yes!” Taylor agreed excitedly. “Please, have you seen him? Is he here?”

“I’m sorry,” the guard sounded sincere. “He was here but he already left. Dr. Li might know more. Head on in, she’ll be in the Science Lab.”

Even though it was not the answer she’d hoped for, she gifted him a spare pack of ammo and bowed her head to him in gratitude. “You don’t know what that means to me, thank you.”

The guard flashed them a friendly smile as Dogmeat licked his hand. “Sure thing, I hope Dr. Li can help you out. Just please mind the rules.”

Taylor thanked him again and the three entered the door to Rivet City. 

***

The first stop was to get a room at the Weatherly Hotel for later. Vera Weatherly, the owner, even offered to watch Dogmeat, the charming ham that he was, while Taylor and Charon were out and about on the ship. They purchased the room, dropped off Dogmeat and their belongings, and walked through the upper decks to reach the Science Lab. When they arrived, Taylor looked in awe at the lab and the hustle-and-bustle of the scientists that roamed its floors. They went down a staircase and Taylor approached a woman with a neat bun in a white lab coat talking to another scientist. 

“Excuse me, sorry to interrupt your work. Are you Dr. Li?”

The woman turned to her, her eyes closed and her slender fingers pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “Look, this is a restricted area. I’m tired of telling you people…” she looked at Taylor and her hand touched her lips in shock.

“Its… it’s you. My heavens, you look so much like him…” the woman gasped, gesturing to Taylor’s face. “You’re James’ daughter, aren’t you? What are you doing here?”

“My dad, has he passed through here?” Taylor implored. “Please, I need to find him.”  
“I am Doctor Madison Li.” the woman introduced herself to Taylor, Charon listening closely as he stood behind her. “I worked with your parents many years ago. Now I run the Science Lab here in Rivet City. It was all I had left. When your mother died, your father decided to leave with you. He abandoned our work. We had no choice but to do the same.” she paused, on that bitter note. 

“For that matter, aren’t you supposed to be in Vault 101? James said he left you there.”

“Listen to me,” Taylor urged, “under a year ago, my dad left the vault with no explanation and I’ve been trying to find him ever since. Do you have any idea where he might have gone? Any information you have will help us.”

“He’s come and gone here already,” Dr. Li answered. “The last I knew, he was going back to the old lab. Now kindly take your leave, I have work to do.”

Charon scrutinized the harsh woman, tired of her insolence toward Taylor. He stepped forward, next to Taylor. 

“Look, lady, Taylor has a right to know where her father went.” he spat. “I suggest you give her some answers.” 

Dr. Li’s eyes quivered a tiny bit with fear then she snapped her expression shut.

“Did I ask for your input, ghoul?” she bit back. Charon bared his teeth. Dr. Li scowled. “You need to muzzle your dog.”

Taylor wedged herself between the two of them, jabbing a finger at Li. “You need to treat my partner with respect. We’ve come a long way and we’re very tired. All I need to know is where the lab is. I swear we will leave you alone when we know.”

“The lab is in the old Jefferson Memorial building northwest of here, along the river.” Dr. Li folded her arms, “It’s not a safe place. I told your father not to go but he did not listen. I’m advising you not to go as well.”

“Let’s go, Charon.” Taylor began to walk away. He didn’t need to be told twice.

“You really are your father’s daughter, aren’t you?” Dr. Li shook her head.

Taylor looked back at her. “You know it, Doctor.” 

And she followed Charon out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon dreams.

Before they went back to the Weatherly Hotel, the two resupplied, repaired their weapons and armor, and sold unneeded items at the Rivet City market before they closed up, racking up a healthy amount of caps to their stash again. They ate a quiet dinner at Gary’s Galley and on the way back to their room, Taylor said, “Thanks for standing up for me. I’m sorry that Dr. Li was so rude. She should know better than to disrespect someone close to me.”

Charon’s pulse leapt at her comment but he rolled his eyes. “Eh, I’ve been called worse. She seriously needs to pull that stick out of her ass.”

His deadpan tone made Taylor burst into her musical laughter, her head thrown back in hysterics. Charon admired the way her dimples dipped into her rosy cheeks and the long, graceful arc her throat made. He felt his heart quiver erratically, like a butterfly in the cage of a person’s hands. Taylor opened up the door to the hotel and they went inside, Dogmeat leaping up happily to say hello. She thanked Vera Weatherly and the three retired to their room for the night. Charon cleaned his shotgun and added their new supplies to their inventory while Taylor fed Dogmeat and chatting idly to him about heading out early in the morning. 

Then, Taylor got ready for bed, stripping off her vault suit, leaving her in a tank top and boy shorts, unconcerned that Charon was standing right there. She had put on a bit more muscle than when he’d first met her, the definition in her legs showing as she slid the suit off. He swallowed and immediately turned his back to her, giving her some privacy. 

It was then that Charon noticed there was only one bed. His palms began to sweat.

“I’ll, uh, take watch,” he blurted out. “you need sleep for tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to.” Taylor told him, “I think we’re quite safe here. There’s security everywhere.” she patted the space next to where she had gotten into bed. Slowly, he moved over to the other side of the bed and began to shuck off his armor. He stood near the edge of the bed in his black T-shirt and his undershorts. 

“It’s okay.” she smiled at him. Once he was sure he had her approval, he hit the lights and got in beside her. There came the sounds of the rustling of sheets and Dogmeat shifting to get comfortable next to Taylor’s side of the bed. 

Then it was very quiet. Charon lay on his back with a hand behind his head and Taylor lay on her side, facing him. It remained quiet for a long time until her voice came to his ears, no louder than a whisper. 

“Charon?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you think we’ll be able to find my dad?” she sounded strange and faraway.

“I know we will.”

“Do you think that… ,” her voice was wet. “that maybe he doesn’t want to see me again? Because everywhere I go-” she never finished that sentence because her shoulders racked with sobs as she broke down. Charon turned to her and gathered her up in his arms. 

“Hush,” he told her, “don’t talk like that.”

She wrapped her arms around his back. Charon waited for her shoulders to stop shaking and eventually felt her relax into sleep. He closed his eyes, gently sliding his hand from one of her shoulders to the other.

***

Charon dreamed he was standing back in the corner of the Ninth Circle again. A dash of blue caught his eye near the door and he ran to catch up. 

“Taylor?” her name came out ten seconds after he’d said it. He saw the 101 on her back as she went through the entrance of Underworld. 

“Wait!” he tried to follow her, breaking out into a run. She was moving so fast and he was so slow. He ran until he saw her stop outside the Museum of History, looking up at the vermillion sky. They stood in the middle of the Mall ruins but there were no Brotherhood soldiers defending it. Corpses were piled high everywhere, rot filling his nasal passages.

There was a blinding flash of light. Civil defense sirens blared across the hellscape. It was happening all over again.

“Oh, God…” Charon dropped to his knees. Taylor faced him, her smooth skin ashen and flaking away. A ruby teardrop of blood slid down her cheek.

“We’re running out of time.” she said. Then, she disintegrated entirely as a wave of fire rushed over them. Charon screamed, peeling off his own skin and muscle as he burned, leaving nothing but acrid, black bones.

***

Charon bolted upright, his lungs crying out for air. His eyes darted frantically around the room, searching for Taylor. He looked down, finding her safely curled up next to him, her chest gently rising and falling in sleep. He panted, trying to catch his breath. Taylor stirred, half-awake.

“Charon, are you alright? What happened?” 

“It was a dream.” he said, running a shaky hand down his face.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, rubbing her eyes.

“No.”

“Okay.” She reached over the nightstand, clicking a button on her Pip-Boy. The screen lit up green and displayed the time. 6:00AM

“That’s about right,” said Taylor, yawning and getting up from bed. “I’m going to shower then we’ll get out of here, okay?”

Dogmeat must have sensed his distress because he padded over to him the edge of the bed and ducked his head on Charon’s lap. Charon was grateful she didn’t press him about the dream and cautiously slid it from his mind. She was safe and that was all that mattered.

“Okay.” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charon and Taylor are getting pretty comfortable with each other by now. They're at the best friends stage but be prepared for much more romance (and smut) in the future. Thank you for all your support! xoxox


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Charon search the Jefferson Memorial.

They ate breakfast, Sugar Bombs and Dandy Boy apples, hastily, packed up their gear, and left Rivet City for the Jefferson Memorial. Charon, Taylor and Dogmeat crouched behind some rubble near the monument. There were seven supermutants, three with nail boards and a supersledge, and the other four with assault rifles guarding the outside. Charon and Taylor made a plan to snipe as many as they could from their location then Charon would take out those with the rifles and Taylor would take care of the melee fighters. They knew Dogmeat would provide some stellar assistance as well.

“Ready?” she asked as she took out her katana. 

“Bring it.” he replied, aiming for a rifled supermutant’s head. He took the shot and the mutant’s head exploded. One down. As the mutants started to converge on their location, Charon switched to his shotgun and Taylor and Dogmeat ran the opposite direction, flanking the supermutants. Charon fired precisely, killing two more of the gun-armed supermutants. Taylor narrowly slid under a supersledge swinging at her head, twisting and slicing a supermutant up its back, killing it. 

Dogmeat sunk his teeth into one of the mutant’s arms, holding it down for Charon to fire a gaping hole into its chest. Taylor dealt quickly with the last two, slicing off one’s head and through the other’s gut. 

After they made sure there were no more mutants in the area, Taylor wiped the blood from her sword. Charon thoroughly enjoyed fighting with her: not only was she extremely capable on her own but he found that their fighting styles complimented one another. 

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Never better!” she responded with a cheeky smile. “We really kicked ass back there. C’mon, let’s find a way in.”

They searched around the structure, finding a private entrance to the gift shop on the side. It was dark inside, the only source of light coming from down the hall. They ducked down and moved quickly and efficiently. They stealthily took care of a couple supermutant brutes, a turret, and a centaur patrolling the inner area. 

The trio walked into the Rotunda, a vast facility holding a large tank with numerous intersection pipes. They rushed upwards, fighting supermutants all the way up to the top. 

Suddenly, a supermutant brute appeared from around the corner of a control panel on the upper-most level, aiming it’s rifle at Taylor. She spotted it too late. She gasped. The supermutant fired a spray of bullets at her. Taylor squeezed her eyes shut.

***

The pain never came. Taylor opened her eyes and saw Charon towering over her, gritting his teeth together. He stood up, whipping around and blasting at the supermutant, still shielding Taylor. The back of his armor was riddled with bullet holes and she could see that two of the bullets had punctured his skin, leaking blood. He moved with extreme purpose, as if he hadn’t even felt anything, knocking the rifle out of the mutant’s hands and slitting it’s throat with his combat knife. When the danger died down, Charon turned to her, holding out his hand, and pulling her to her feet. 

“Charon, you’re hurt.” she said, checking his back. “We need to get those bullets out.”

She had him sit down while she knelt down and pulled out her med-kit and tweezers. Thankfully, the bullets hadn’t shattered on impact so she just had to pull them out. 

“I’m going to remove the bullets and, sterilize the wounds, and give you with two stimpacks. I just need you to remove your armor and your shirt.”

“No.” he refused.

“What do you mean, no?” she asked incredulously, “It’s going to get infected.”

“Because.” Charon snapped.

“Because why?” Taylor insisted.

“Because I don’t want you to see me,” he bowed his head, “because I am ashamed.”

“Charon…” she murmured. They sat, her looking at him, him looking down at his feet. She reached out and ran the back of her hand against the line of his jaw. His eyes slid over to look into hers.

“I’m not ashamed of you.” she told him, “you don’t have to show me but I will never be ashamed of you.” 

He missed her soft skin when she drew her hand back. They agreed upon raising the back of Charon’s shirt to a bit above where he was hit, so he would not be uncomfortable and so she was able take the bullets out.

Taylor quickly pulled out the bullets and staunched the flow of blood, next dabbing the wounds with a vodka-soaked rag. Charon flinched at the sting.

“I’m sorry.” she softly apologized. She injected him with a couple stimpacks and he was left with two small scars. 

Taylor carefully pulled his shirt back down, feeling extremely relieved that Charon wasn’t seriously injured. She made a note to check her peripherals more. She stood up and walked over to the control panel. There were three holotapes sitting on the edge. She popped one into her Pip-Boy and listened. A single tear slid down her cheek when she heard her father’s voice on the speakers. Charon stood up and approached her. 

“Did you find anything?”

She wiped away the tear with the back of her sleeve and smiled hopefully. “Another clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your love and support. I'm so glad you're liking it. Every message, kudos, and hit fuels me to write more. Enjoy! xo


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Charon find Vault 112.

Vault 112, her father’s last known location, was tucked away in the middle of nowhere, leading Taylor, Charon, and Dogmeat to it’s above-ground landmark, Smith Casey’s Garage. They dispatched a small mole-rat infestation, making their way downstairs to the vault’s secret entrance. 

Charon was a bit on edge when the door alarm went off, orange lights flared and the large safe-like gate unlatched and rolled away. The trio proceeded inside vault cautiously, searching for signs of Taylor’s dad. They stalked down a couple long hallways and came face-to-face with a Robobrain. 

 

“Welcome to Vault 112, Resident!” it addressed Taylor, “According to sensors, you have arrived 202.3 years behind schedule. Please re-dress in your Vault-Tec issued Vault suit before proceeding. If you have misplaced your suit, I am authorized to distribute a new one. Once dressed, please proceed down the stairs to the main floor so that you may enter your assigned Tranquility Lounger.” 

“Two hundred years, what in the hell? Taylor, this doesn’t seem right.” Charon warned.

“I know,” she agreed, taking the vault suit from the Robobrain, “but my dad has to be here. We’ve got to take a chance.”

Charon turned his back to Taylor as she changed, not trusting the situation one bit. Where were all the vault residents? Even Dogmeat was pacing nervously. We shouldn’t be here… he thought. There was a higher chance that she would be put in jeopardy and he wouldn’t have that. She finished changing into the new suit and they all followed the Robobrain down another corridor until they came to a large room with numerous metal pods. Charon suddenly became very aware of where all the vault residents were. 

“Charon, give me a boost.” she said, standing next to one of the pods.

“Taylor, I don’t like this. It seems like a trap.” Charon warned. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m not going to get hurt,” she sighed impatiently, “I have to try. Now, are you going to help me or not.”

“I will do as you command.” he said tersely. He could understand that she was anxious to find her father, but he was annoyed at the way she lightly brushed off his apprehension. 

“I’m not disregarding your word, Charon. But my dad is here, I know it. And I’ll be damned if I’m going to sit here any longer.” she said. 

“Very well.” he sighed. “Just be careful, please.”

“I’m always careful, Charon!” she exaggerated, giving him a joking smile. He helped her up the side of the pod and she sat down in the lounger. 

“Are you sure about this?” he asked her, her finger frozen on top of the launch button. Dogmeat whined. 

“No.” she admitted. “But I have to try. I promise I’ll come back to you. Just sit tight.”

With that, she pushed the button and Charon took a step back, looking after her longingly as the glass top of the machine sealed around her and television-like screen folded downward in front of her. 

Then, straps tightened around her forehead, neck, arms, waist, and legs. Her breathing accelerated. The pod locked. 

“What…” she strained against the straps as needles began to lower down next to her head. She could hear Dogmeat barking. 

Charon had sensed something was wrong and rushed up to the pod.

“Taylor!” he shouted, trying to yank the glass off its hinges to free her. “Shit!! Taylor, can you hear me?!”

“Charon-“ she began to say but the needles drilled into her temples, piercing something that made her go numb and mute. 

Her mind slipped into the gray recesses of the monitor in front of her as Charon banged frantically on the glass and called her name. 

***

“Goddamnit!” Charon punched the glass with hard enough force to crack it. It made a scuff but clearly he wasn’t going to be getting through it. She had been in there for half an hour already and his knuckles were bruised black from hitting the glass. His back slid down the side of the pod as he sat down, drawing his knees up. He was forced to wait for her to come out on her own. Besides, if he had somehow gotten through, there were still those needles hooked up in her brain to worry about. If she was ripped prematurely from the pod, it could kill her. Dogmeat was just as upset as he was, letting out a mournful whine and pacing back and forth in front of the pod. Charon felt completely helpless as he buried his hands into what was left of his crimson hair, trying to think. 

***

Twelve days had passed, an eternity to Charon. They had run scarce on food and Dogmeat accompanied him to hunt molerats, bringing the meat back and cooking it over a small fire in the garage. When they returned, Taylor was still inside the pod. Charon ate what little his appetite would allow him, facing the pod, eyes fixed upon it. He gave the rest to Dogmeat. 

Charon watched the pod as long as he could, his eyelids beginning to burn when he closed them, aching for sleep. He was just starting to drift off when he heard a hiss and Dogmeat scrambled off his lap. Charon leaped up and was beside the pod in a moment. A resident’s pod had opened but it wasn’t hers. Charon saw that the person inside had been dead for a while, with clouded eyes staring at nothing and mouth hanging loosely open. 

“Please, God, not her. Please not her.” Charon prayed. The other pods began to open up, all revealing death. Then the one to the left of her lifted open and someone coughed violently. Charon whipped around. 

A man slumped over in the pod, trying to compose himself after his extended time in stasis. He hacked and struggled to raise himself up. When he lifted his head, Charon saw he had green eyes. Taylor’s eyes. 

Charon bounded over to his pod and helped him up. 

“Doctor Clarke?” Charon asked, searching his face.

“Yes?” the man answered, sputtering. “Please call me James… wait, how do you know who I am?”

Without a word, Charon hooked James’ arm around his shoulder, walking him over to Taylor’s pod. The door rose off and the pod steamed. The straps undid themselves and the needles slid out of the girl’s temples. 

James removed his arm from Charon’s shoulder, looking inside the pod in disbelief. 

“Taylor? Honey?” he reached inside, his voice breaking. Taylor’s eyes opened.

“Daddy…?” She reached back for him. James lifted her from the pod, cradling her to his chest, rocking back and forth, and kissing her forehead and cheeks. 

“Yes, honey. I’m here. I love you so much, my baby girl.” 

Charon smiled wistfully. She had finally gotten what she had been wanting for so long. She could do anything now. She wouldn’t need him anymore. But just as he had thought that, she lifted her eyes to him, looking overjoyed to see him. 

“Charon…” she laughed weakly. “I told you I’d come back.”

“I knew you could do it, Taylor.” he told her.

“We.” she reminded him. “Daddy, I want you to meet Charon. He’s helped me to find you. I never would have been able to do it without him.”

James unwrapped his arms from his daughter and took Charon’s hand in both of his. His hands were warm like his smile. “Both of you saved me. I was afraid I’d be trapped in there forever. Charon… I can’t thank you enough for keeping my little girl safe. You’re a good man.”

“You’re daughter is a better person than I could ever hope to be.” Charon replied. “She is changing the world.”

James let go of Charon’s hand and looked back to Taylor, beaming with pride at Charon’s compliment. “I have a lot to tell you, as I am sure is the case with you. Braun, the one in charge of this facility, holds the key for Project Purity. The technology he developed is adaptable as I had predicted in my notes. ”

Taylor’s eyes shone. “So, you mean that everyone could have clean water? No one would get sick from it anymore?”

“Yes, Tay, isn’t that exciting? I’ve got to return to Rivet City and talk with Madison. If we can find Braun’s prototype, we can make Project Purity work.” 

Charon was stunned, the prospect of having clean, drinkable water again had never crossed his mind. James and Taylor were definitely one of a kind. 

“And who is this fellow?” James gestured to Dogmeat, who was ecstatic that everyone was back together.

“That’s Dogmeat. I found him a little bit after I left the vault. He’s a wonderful companion and I know he’s been dying to meet you. 

“Well, hello Dogmeat! It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” James patted the dog’s head, as Dogmeat barked playfully. 

James turned to Taylor, his expression suddenly confused. “Taylor… why on Earth did you leave the vault?”

Taylor took a deep breath. “Dad, everything went to hell after you left. You didn’t say anything to anyone. I needed to find you. I started to think you left because you… didn’t want me anymore.” 

James’ expression melted as he held his daughter’s face in his hands, stoking away a stray tear that fell down her cheek. “Oh, Taylor. Why would you think such a thing? I love you more than anything. I left so that I could provide you with a better life. I never meant to cause things to go so awry. Everything I did, I did for you and for your future. I hope that you will understand and that you will come with me to see it. 

“It’s okay, Dad.” she said, holding his calloused hands framing her face. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Charon share a moment.

They left Vault 112 after paying their respects to the residents who never made it out of Braun’s simulation. Braun’s reign of terror was over and at least they could rest in peace. They stood outside Smith Casey’s garage, speaking about their plan.

“As I said earlier, I need to speak with Madison and the other scientists about Project Purity. They’ll be eager to hear about the breakthrough we’ve made.” said James, plugging in the coordinates to Rivet City on his Pip-Boy.

“Okay,” replied Taylor. “Charon and I need to resupply in Megaton. We’ve run low on food.”

“Alright then, how about we all meet back at Jefferson’s Memorial in two days? That will give me enough time to explain things to the team and gather my own supplies.” James suggested.

“That sounds great, Dad,” Taylor confirmed. “We’re excited to start helping out.”

“It was great to meet you, Charon.” James shook Charon’s hand. “You too, Dogmeat.” he scratched under the dog’s chin. They turned to part ways. 

“And Taylor,” he said, his green eyes twinkling, “I love you very much.”

“I love you too Daddy.” she said, staring at the horizon long after her father had left.

***

The three of them took the short walk back to Megaton together, Charon and Taylor talking and enjoying each other’s company. The sun was starting to set in the Wasteland, painting the sky rich deep purples, yellows, and reds. They waved to Stockholm as they strode through the Megaton gates. They waved hello to all residents who welcomed them back and walked up the balcony to Taylor’s house. As they looked over Megaton, no one was really outside. Most people had gone inside to eat dinner or shop. 

“You know,” she said, turning to Charon, “I think this whole ordeal calls for a celebration.” She let Dogmeat inside the house and climbed up onto the roof, letting her legs dangle, digging around in her pack. Charon stretched, then raised himself up, sitting down beside her. 

“I’ve been saving these for a special occasion,” she said, pulling out two bottles of Nuka Cherry and a box of Fancy Lads Snack Cakes. “but now seems as like the perfect occasion.”

She handed one of the Nuka bottles to Charon and unwrapped a couple of the cakes for them. They sat, taking bites of cake and sips of Nuka, watching the sun dip under the Wasteland skyline. Charon looked over at Taylor. She had taken her hair down. It was the first time he’d ever seen it out of it’s ponytail. The sun had brought out a tinge of copper in her hair as it waved in the breeze.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” she sighed.

“Yes.” he answered. He wasn’t looking at the sunset. 

She turned her head to look at him. He gazed back at her. 

Then her hands were stroking brazenly along his jaw and she was so close, he could see that her eyes had flecks of gold in them. He leaned forward, tilting his head to the side, his hands burying into her hair, and pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back, opening her mouth as it slid along his. She tasted like cake and frosting, like all the good things about the world before it went to shit. She was delicious and when she pulled back for air, he found himself desperate for more. She returned back to his lips and they kissed again and again, until neither could breathe anymore. All he wanted was her and this forever and ever. Fuck the Ninth Circle. Fuck the Vaults. Fuck the Wasteland. It was just her. She breathed the life taken so many years ago back into him like it had never left in the first place. It was dangerous, it was unheard of, it shocked him deep inside but there was never anything that made more sense to him. He had fallen in love with her. They broke apart, gasping for air. 

“You don’t know,” Charon told her between breaths, “how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“Let’s go inside.” she said, smiling at him dreamily. He slipped down and held his hand out to her. She took it, he helped her down and they walked into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare yourselves for Chapter 12, it's about to get juicy... *fans self*
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love!! xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon and Taylor spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut Ahead
> 
> Hope you're enjoying the ride! Thanks for all the comments and love for the story! xoxo

No sooner that Taylor had locked the top latch, Charon spun her around, gripping her shoulders, and kissed her again. She threw her arms around him, returning his kiss and running her tongue across his bottom lip. 

He growled in her ear and lifted her into his arms. She never broke contact with his mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt him moving them, walking upstairs and then he gently placed her on his bed, climbing over her on all fours. Her hands ran up his arms and shoulders and he pulled back, looking down at her. She took his hand and guided it to the zipper of her vault suit.

“Are you sure?” he asked, uncertain.

“Yes.” she murmured, pulling his hand down along with the zipper. He slid her out of the suit, kissing down her neck and into the divot her clavicles made at the base of her throat. He helped her out of her tank top and boy shorts until she was left in her lacy black bra and matching gartered panties. He marveled at the way her hair was spread across the pillow, her lidded green eyes staring up at him, and the puffiness of her lips, half-open. He leaned back and looked over her. He’d never seen her like this. 

“You are very beautiful.” Charon told her. Taylor smiled, blushing. 

Hesitantly, she raised herself up on her knees before him, her long hair falling over her shoulder and unbuckled his armor. It fell to the floor in a pile. She had him standing in his T-shirt and leather pants. His pupils were blown wide as he watched her closely. She reached out to lift his shirt when he caught her hand.

“Please,” she begged. “I want to see you.” 

He paused.

She asked so nicely and he couldn’t bring himself to say no so he let go and reluctantly raised his arms as she pulled his shirt up over his head. He looked for disgust in her face and found none. Instead, she looked curious, mischievous, and moved all at once. She kissed him hard, her soft hands exploring his chest and stomach. He groaned, looping his thumb over one of her bra straps, pulling it down.

“Wait…” she interrupted him. He stopped immediately, examining her face for any discomfort or pain. 

“I need to tell you,” she began, breathing hard. “I’ve never done this before…”

Charon hovered over her, keeping his weight on his arms. It was clear he was thoughtfully considering what she’d told him. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

“No, don’t stop.” she shook her head vigorously. 

“Then tell me if anything I am about to do hurts you or displeases you and I will stop.” He pressed a kiss to her mouth. She nodded. Charon began to pepper more kisses down her jaw and neck, to her chest, and down her stomach. He slid off her and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her underwear and pulled them down, watching her face. A bit of fear flashed across her gaze but she didn’t stop him. He spread her legs and knelt between them.

“What are you-” she began to question but then she felt his warm tongue caress up her thigh and glide over her tender flesh. Her moan was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. She arched up off the bed and he sealed his lips over her clit, flicking with his tongue. He drew up her ankles and placed them over his shoulders, giving her a wonderful angle. She moved against his mouth, grinding her hips faster and faster. It was like he’d lit a fuse inside her as she felt warmth in her lower stomach grow and grow. 

“What’s happening to me?” she asked breathlessly as he gently pushed her thighs wider apart and continued exploring her with his mouth, his fingers drawing light circles on her hips. 

Suddenly, the fuse inside her burst into flames and he looked up as she cried out his name loudly, her eyes fluttering shut as she screamed, scrambling away from him so much that he had to hold her hips down. Her hands ran through his hair, holding herself to him as he gently coaxed the last trembles out of her. When at last she lay in rapture, he stood up and wiped his mouth off on the heel of his hand. Then he leaned down and tasted her lips. 

“What was that?” Taylor asked, stunned. 

Charon laughed. “That is what it is supposed to feel like. Between a man and a woman.”  
She blinked a couple times.

“Will it feel like that when we… you know…”

“No, because it is your first time.” he admitted apologetically, “That is why I wanted to do that before we go any further.”

“But I want you.” she stated lustfully.

She pulled him down and kissed him passionately. He unhooked her bra with one hand, tossing it to the side. He kissed her back and felt her strip off his pants. He was painfully hard at this point. 

“I’m going to try something else. To make you more comfortable. If it hurts too much, I will stop.” he said. 

“Okay.” she replied. 

As she played with the waistband on his underwear, he wet his middle and ring fingers in his mouth and slowly pushed them inside her. She seized up against him. He made sure she was comfortable with the size of his fingers before she slipped off his underwear. He hissed in pleasure at the first touch of her soft hand to him, shutting his eyes for a moment. He slid a pillow under her lower back for support and lined himself up to her.

“Are you sure?” he asked, sweeping a lock of hair out of her face. “I don’t want you to do anything you are not comfortable with.”

“Charon, I want this.” she said, stroking his cheek. “I want you more than anything.”

He slowly and gently pushed inside her. She cried out in pain and clung to him. 

“I’m sorry.” he told her. She shook her head, urging him to keep going.

“Taylor, breathe.” he reminded her. She exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding in. She was so tight. He bit his lip.

“You are tensing up. Try to imagine inside of you expanding and relaxing.” 

She took his advice and instantly felt more relief. He kissed away a tear that had leaked out of the corner of her eye and talked her through it as he buried himself inside her further and further until his hips pressed against her thighs. Charon stayed like that for a few minutes, letting Taylor get accustomed his size. Then, she began to move. Gradually, the pain started decrease and was replaced by the familiar pressure in her belly. 

“God, you’re so beautiful.” he ran a hand down the side of her face, dragging his thumb across her lower lip. 

“So are you.” her breathing hitched. 

They moved with each other, each trying to compliment the other’s rhythm. Then, he bucked his hips forward, a bit intensely, touching something inside her that made her arch against him. He did it again, then again, over and over. 

“Taylor,” he ground out, “I’m so close…” 

Then, she closed her eyes and let out a long moan, twisting and turning her hips, clamping down over him and raking her nails down his back. 

“Fuck!” He went insane as he watched her. The beauty of her face as she made that expression, her silky hair in one of his hands, his other thumb pulling down her open lower lip, the way she held onto him as her insides quivered around him.

He bit down on her shoulder, enough to draw blood. His vision blurred as he came hard inside her. She kissed his lips and he felt her smile against him.

***

They lay tangled together afterwards on the bed in bliss, with her snuggled up against him, her head on his chest, and him laying with one arm thrown behind his head, and the other arm around her, running his hand back and forth through her hair, dragging lazily on a cigarette. She watched as smoke curled out of his nasal passages, rising to the ceiling. 

“You look like a dragon.” Taylor giggled.

He gave her a huge sideways grin. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” she said, ducking her head into the crook of his arm. They were quiet for a bit.

“Charon?”

“Mmm?”

“Had you ever done that, before me? Is that why you know how to do all that?” her innocence warmed his heart. 

“Yes,” he confessed. “I have been around for a long time.” He exhaled smoke out of the corner of his mouth, away from her direction.

“Oh.” she said quietly. “Were any of them like me?”

“You mean, were any of them virgins?” he questioned. He felt her nod.

“No.”

“Was it okay that I was a virgin?” she asked. He stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray on her bedside table and lifted her up from the hiding place in his arms, kissing her long and deep.

“More than okay.” he assured her, smiling leisurely. 

“Did you… love any of them?” She leaned her head back on his chest. He stopped smiling, taking a long time to answer.

“I was married once, when I was young.” he looked up at the ceiling, remembering. “Before all this.”

“What happened to her?”

“… she died. When the bombs fell.” he closed his eyes slowly then opened them again.

“I’m so sorry, Charon.” she whispered against his chest. He brushed her hair out of her face.

“It was a long time ago.” he revealed. “Sometimes, it feels like I was just… this way all along. Time passes and then it is as if what you remember was never the way things truly were in the first place.”

He looked into her eyes. 

“Before you, I found myself trying to find a reason to keep going. But now, I see that it was all worthwhile.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

Taylor rolled over on her back, feeling a warm arm slide over her belly. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked over to see Charon, still asleep. It was such a rare moment to see him so relaxed that she found herself watching him for a long time. His breath came in the gentle rising and falling of his shoulders. There were deep, dark lines under his eyes from how little he had slept recently and his high cheekbones looked more pronounced. He had grown thinner from the last time she’d seen him. He deserved a good, hearty breakfast…Taylor thought. She carefully removed herself from his arms and leaned over, pressing a long, soft kiss to his cheek. He flinched unconsciously but did not wake up. 

Taylor got out of bed, grabbing his T-shirt off the floor and throwing it on. She checked the time on her Pip-Boy. It read 11:08AM. “Damn, they’d slept late.” she thought. Butterflies leapt in her lower belly when she remembered the night before smiling and touching her lip as she walked quietly downstairs. She said good morning to Dogmeat, rubbing his belly. He squirmed happily. Taylor went into the kitchen and poured a can of Pork n’ Beans into his bowl and placed it on the floor for him. Then she turned on Galaxy News Radio and set about making breakfast. 

***

Upstairs, Charon stirred, reaching for Taylor. He patted her empty space, opening his eyes. He smelled food cooking and his stomach growled. He got up and stretched, feeling the exquisite crack in his back. Then, he pulled on his undershorts and walked downstairs. 

He turned the corner, following the scent of whatever was cooking, and saw her by the stove, dancing to an upbeat swing song on Galaxy News Radio while she stirred. His T-shirt billowed around her thighs as she moved. He stopped and leaned against the wall to watch her, grinning. She was light on her feet, tapping, kicking, and swaying enticingly as she danced to the song. He must have let out a chuckle because she spun around, her cheeks red. 

“Jesus! You scared me!”

“I was enjoying your performance,” Charon laughed, sauntering over to her. “You are quite the dancer.”

“Why thank you, sir.” she said and curtseyed.

“You are most welcome.” he simpered, brushing his lips against hers. “What are you cooking?”

“Breakfast,” she gestured to the big batch of food crackling in the pan, “It’s crispy squirrel bits with hash browns.” 

“It looks good.” he said.

“Good, you’re going to eat a big plate of it,” she said, gently poking him in the ribs. “You’ve got to keep up your strength.”

“Yes, ma’am.” he conceded, courteously. He sat at the table as she turned off the burners and divided up the food onto two plates. She served Charon, then sat down across from him. Charon was hungry, shoveling down the hot, heavenly food. He picked on some apple slices that she had insisted upon as well. They each gave Dogmeat, who was sitting by the table so patiently, a couple bites. They talked while they ate.

“Okay, so here’s what I was thinking for today. We resupply, check in with Gob and Nova, we sleep here, then we head out early to meet Dad tomorrow. Sound good?” she asked.

“Let’s get to it then.” he said, biting eagerly into another apple slice.

***

They dressed, headed out, and stocked up at Craterside Supply. Charon was bit put off by Moira Brown, the eccentric owner of the store, but politely shook her hand anyway. Taylor gave Moira data from over her travels and Moira gave them discounted food, water, and ammo. They stopped by Doc Church’s for stimpacks and Charon could tell that, under his gruff tone, he was pleased that he had kept Taylor safe. 

They even stopped to play with kids for a bit, tossing around Harden’s baseball and playing monkey-in-the-middle. When it came time for Charon’s turn to be the monkey, his height served him too well and the round ended quickly with Taylor shaking her head at him in mock disapproval. 

Then, Taylor hugged the children goodbye, sending them home to their parents as the sky was beginning to darken. They were walking up the balcony when they noticed something different about the saloon; Gob’s name was painted over Moriarty’s. Eagerly, they hurried through the saloon door. 

Gob looked up from the glass he was drying, his face bright. “Tay! You’re back!”

Nova gave her a big hug. “The adventurer returns! We have great news. Tell her, Gobbie.”

Gob looked proud. “I own the saloon now.”

Taylor gaped. “Gob, that’s fantastic news! What about Moriarty?”

“He drank himself to death a couple weeks back,” Nova told her, her expression unrepentant, “May he rot in hell.”

“Amen to that.” Taylor agreed. Then her face lit up. “I have exciting news as well.”

Gob and Nova leaned forward. 

“I’ve found my dad! Charon and I saved him from this weird simulation in another vault. It was crazy! How long were we in there for, Charon?” 

“Twelve days.” he replied, grimacing at the memory of her trapped in the pod.

“Jesus, Tay, twelve days?!” Gob shook his head in disbelief. “That’s wonderful you found your dad and thank God you had Charon there.” 

“Yes, I don’t know what I would’ve done without him.” she said. They both smiled at each other.

“Oh brother,” Nova snorted. “Get a room.”

Taylor’s cheeks blushed pink and Charon looked away awkwardly.

“Oh my God…” Nova smile reached her ears. “no, you didn’t…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Charon stated.

“Well, nonetheless,” Nova smirked knowingly, “I’m sure Taylor was very glad you helped her out with her little issue.”

Charon looked pleased and mortified all at the same time.

“Nova!” Taylor shushed her, giggling. Nova just shrugged.

Gob poured them all some shots on the house and they all sat down at the bar. 

“To Gob’s saloon,” Nova raised her glass, “and to new beginnings.”

As they tipped their glasses back, Charon brushed Taylor’s foot with his and winked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you enough for the support this story is getting! Enjoy xoxo
> 
> (the song I imagined Taylor dancing to is called "Swing Doors" off the Fallout 3 soundtrack in case you guys want details. It's one of my favorite songs from the soundtrack and, to this day, I still get excited when Three Dog airs it XD


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Charon compete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut Ahead

They left Gob’s saloon a little buzzed, walking home laughing and chatting. They got back to the house and Taylor locked the latch. Charon packed up their supplies for the next day’s travels as Taylor fed Dogmeat leftovers from their breakfast in his bowl. Then, without a word to him, she started to climb up the stairs. He looked at her, puzzled. She glanced over her shoulder, a coy expression on her face. She turned around and finished climbing up the stairs, going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. The side of his mouth twitched up and he stalked after her. By the time he got to the bathroom, it was steamed up. He shut the door and ripped off his shirt, pants, and undershorts. He pulled the shower curtain back.

She stood under the hot water facing away from him, her head turned in his direction. Her wet hair cascaded down her back like a dark waterfall. 

“Are you deliberately trying to drive me fucking batshit?” he asked lowly.

“Maybe.” she considered innocently. He stepped into the shower, looming over her. She reached out and touched his chest, letting it glide down his stomach. He let out a shaky breath. 

When her soft, wet hand curled around him, he bit back a curse. She looked smug. He took her shoulders and backed her into the shower wall. 

“You think you’ve won?” he growled savagely. 

“I’m willing to bet.” she purred. She squeezed him tighter and he grit his teeth.

“We’ll see what you have to say about that when I get done with you.” he bit her neck and then soothed the sting with his tongue. She increased her pace. They kissed hard, teeth clashing. He seized her wrists and dragged them up over her head, pressing them to the shower wall. He ran his tongue along her clavicles. Her head tilted back in pleasure, giving him better access.

 

“No fair.” she whined. 

“Sorry, sugar, I don’t play fair.” his teeth grazed down her chest.

Suddenly, she slipped out of his grasp and hopped out of the shower, giggling madly.

“And I just as well, sweetheart!” she ran sopping wet down the hall, her musical laughter trailing behind her. He turned off the water and chased after her.

“Get the fuck back here, Taylor!” Charon followed her wet footprints to her bedroom. The door was open. No sooner than he had stepped inside that she pounced on him, kissing everywhere she could reach. They stumbled over to her bed and she pushed him onto it, climbing on top of him. Her wet hair was cold on his skin, contrasting with how warm and wet she felt on his thighs.

“I want you.” she told him breathily. He guided her hips up and she sank down onto him. They both moaned at the contact and Charon had to think about anything but how hot and tight she felt around him so he didn’t lose it right then and there. 

“Is this okay?” she asked, concerned at his forced expression.

“Yes, it’s-” he never got out the rest of what he was going to say because she began to rock her hips back and forth and his eyes rolled back into his head in ecstasy. He moved with her, caressing his fingers up and down her sides. She looked down at where they met and sighed in amazement. 

“More.” she begged and he forgot all about competing with her and his own pride, giving her what she wanted.

They moved faster and faster. She brought her hands down on his chest, her nails digging into him. He bit back a curse.

“I want to feel you.” she told him, her eyes blazing. Her fingers touched his mouth and he lost control. He dug his fingers into her hips, enough to leave marks, as he came. 

***

Charon lay deliciously tired on the bed, breathing out ringlets of smoke. Taylor was sitting up next to him with a pad of yellowed paper and a pencil, passionately scribbling. 

“What are you doing?” he asked as he traced his hand up and down her bare back.

“I’m drawing a picture.” she responded.

“Of what?” he tried to lean around her to see.

“Don’t look!” she cried, slapping the pad of paper against her. “It’s not done yet.”

“Okay, okay, sheesh, Van Gogh.” he rolled his eyes and grinned. “I won’t disturb you anymore.”

By the time he’d smoked the last ashes of his cigarette, she had flopped over her drawing pad, fast asleep. He lifted her up and over to lay next to him. Taylor mumbled incoherently in her sleep. He bent over to look at what she drew.

It was him. He was laying in bed, smiling, with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth. He could see that she had put much detail and love into the drawing. He placed the pad over on her night-side table and drew her closer to him, wanting to be nowhere other than right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these past few chapters have been really mushy and romantic but don't get too comfortable. Get ready for the chapters to come...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Purity is brought back online.

They were up early the next morning, on their way to the Jefferson Memorial. Dogmeat had gone to stay at Gob’s Saloon since Taylor wasn’t sure when they’d be back but wanted him to have a nice place to stay. The dog whined, licking her face and Charon’s hands, like he was begging them not to go.

“Don’t worry, sweet boy, we’ll be home soon. Be good for Gob and Nova!”

The dog tilted his head sadly as they watched them leave and they couldn’t help but look back at him too. 

***

The two arrived at the Jefferson Memorial in decent time. They entered the Rotunda to see the team of Rivet City scientists going about their tasks enthusiastically. Dr. Li gave Taylor a hint of a smile but glared at Charon. Charon scowled back. 

“Play nice.” Taylor nudged him. They walked up the platform leading to Project Purity and saw James punching in some data on his Pip-Boy. 

“My girl!” James wrapped his arms around his daughter, spinning her in a small circle. “It’s so good to see you!”

“You too, Daddy.” she said, her dimples showing. 

Good to see you again, Charon.” James shook Charon’s hand.

“You too, Doctor Clarke.” Although his face did not betray it, Charon felt a bit awkward about meeting James again after making time with his daughter. But Taylor’s expression was tender and unashamed, making him feel at ease. 

“So, are you both ready to get started?” he asked. Charon nodded.

“Absolutely,” Taylor agreed, “where do we start?”

James scratched his stubble. “Hmm, well, we need to access the project’s mainframe. The automatic door sealed when the flooding occurred, so you’ll have to use the tunnels to reach the pumps. Hold onto these three fuses as well, you’ll need to insert them into the fuse boxes. The memorial has an intercom system so I can speak to you freely while you work.”

“Sounds great, Dad.” Taylor started off, Charon following after her, “we’re on it!”  
“Be careful, both of you!” James called after them. “Talk to me when you reach the first fuse.”

The two of them were prepared but met no threat as they made their way to the basement of the Memorial. They turned on the mainframe and installed the fuses with ease, listening carefully to James’ directions. They crawled through the tunnels and Charon helped Taylor turn the handle to unclog the pipes when they heard James over the intercom, sounding distressed. 

"Madison, who- no, seal the doors, now!!”

Taylor pressed the button on the intercom. “Daddy? What’s wrong? What is it?”

Only static answered back. Just then they turned to see a huge drop-ship whir past where there was a chunk missing for the tunnel.

“Taylor, get down!” Charon pulled her down next to him in a crouch, covering her body with his. Taylor looked over his shoulder to see waves of soldiers in strange metal armor marching into the memorial. The only person who didn’t wear the armor was a man in an intimidating, official uniform. 

“Disperse,” he ordered, “No one gets in or out.”

Her mind connected the dots and she realized that everyone in the facility was in terrible danger. Including her father.

“Dad.” she whispered, horrified. They took off sprinting for the Rotunda.

***

 

By the time they reached the Rotunda, the glass door to the Project Purity control room had been closed. Dr. Li stood outside the door looking utterly terrified. Taylor dashed up the stairs two at a time and stopped outside the door, her eyes fixed on her father, who was on the other side. She punched in the button to open the bulkhead numerous times to no avail. Charon planted himself beside her. James did not acknowledge either of them.

The man in uniform had his back to them and was speaking to James and Dr. Kaplinski in an aggressive manner.

“By the authority of the President, this facility is now under the United States government control. The person in charge is to step forward immediately and turn over all materials related to this project.”

James stepped forward. “That’s quite impossible. This is a private project; the Enclave has no authority here. I’m going to have to ask you to leave at once.”

“Am I to assume, sir, that you are in charge?” the man challenged.

James did not hesitate. “Yes, I’m responsible for this project.”

“Then I repeat, sir,” the man stated menacingly, “that you are hereby instructed to immediately hand over all materials related to the purifier.”

“I’m sorry, but that’s…” James tried to interject.

“Furthermore,” the man continued, “you are to assist Enclave scientists in assuming control of the administration and operation of this facility at once.”

James raised his hands in an effort to keep the peace. “Colonel…is it Colonel? I’m sorry, but the facility is not operational. It never has been. I’m afraid you’re wasting your time here.”

The Colonel persisted, “Sir, this is the last time I am going to repeat myself. Stand down at once, and turn over control of this facility.”

James shook his head. “Colonel, I assure you that this facility will not function. We have never been able to successfully replicate test results…”

The Colonel promptly took out his pistol and shot Dr. Kaplinski in the head. She was dead before she hit the ground. 

Taylor recoiled in shock. Dr. Li began to cry. Charon frantically looked for any possible way to get Taylor’s father out of there. There was none.

The Colonel pointed the pistol at James. Taylor slammed herself against the glass, “No!! STOP!”

The Colonel ignored her. “I suggest you comply immediately, sir, in order to prevent any more incidents. Are we clear?” 

James fists clenched at his sides, looking away from Dr. Kaplinski’s corpse in rage. “Yes, Colonel. I’ll do whatever you want; there’s no need for more violence.”

The Colonel lowered his pistol and looked back at Taylor as she froze with her palms on the glass. “Then you will do as I asked you before. We wouldn’t want your little girl getting hurt now would we? I have to admit she has fire. She would make a fine addition to the Enclave’s cause.”

James’ face hardened in absolute fury. “This does not concern my daughter. I will do ask you ask. Give me a few moments to bring the system online.” 

James locked eyes with Taylor before he turned around and began to type a specific code into the panel. 

“Enough of these delays!” The Colonel warned. 

“It’ll only be a few more moments.” James told him. Then something within the chamber exploded, leaking out a massive amount of radiation. An alarm shrieked. The Enclave soldiers and the Colonel began to suffocate and they fell to the floor, poisoned by the radiation. James stumbled over to the glass door. 

“Taylor, I’m so sorry, sweetheart…” James pressed his palm to the glass, directly against hers. “You need to run, baby… run far, far away…

Taylor’s Geiger counter started going crazy. Charon pulled her away from the door to prevent her from getting poisoned. 

“No… NO NO NO NO!” Taylor struggled fiercely against Charon’s grip on her arms. “Dad! DAD! DAD NO DAD!!”

James fell against the glass, coughing. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, to watch you grow into the wonderful person you are… I wanted to have more time with you, I really did… but this world needs you… and I know you’ll do the right thing…”

“LET GO!” Taylor screamed at Charon, digging her nails into a patch of exposed muscle on his left arm just hard enough to make him hiss and let go.

She pitched forward, fists slamming onto the glass, hot tears streaming down her face as she cried out to her father. Charon’s heart wrenched. 

“Please go with Charon, honey. I love you,” he wept, “I love you so much…” he slumped to the floor. It was an unceremonious, unjust way to die. The radiation had overrun his system. It would kill everything in the room in a matter of minutes.

“Daddy… please, no… don’t leave me!” Taylor sobbed against the glass. 

Dr. Li took her by the shoulders, in tears as well. “He’s gone. We need to leave now or we are all going to die.”

Charon grabbed her with enough force not to repeat her previous transgression again. He ran her from the room but her legs were so numb as she stared after her father's body on the floor of the chamber. There was no sense in it. To run anymore. The world was cruel and wrong. The first man she ever loved had been ripped from her life just as soon as she had found him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP James/Liam Neeson :(
> 
> It's about to get darker... stay tuned...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape from the Jefferson Memorial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic Violence Ahead

Taylor, Charon, and Dr. Li sprinted out of the Rotunda, meeting up with James’ team of scientists. 

“We need to go through the pipes,” Dr. Li said, “it’s the only way they won’t find us.” 

Dr. Li lead them to a secret entrance to the service pipes under a grate in the floor. They jumped down the ladder, landing in a tunnel. The entire place was swarming with Enclave soldiers, hot on their trail. 

Once everyone was down the ladder and the grate was safely placed back, Charon immediately turned his attention to Taylor. She walked ahead of everyone. He tried to reach out to her with his eyes but when she turned to look back, her face was blank. A dead mask. Nothing. Charon tried to focus on the task at hand but he couldn’t imagine how she must be feeling. 

They heard pounding through a door up ahead and Taylor stopped everyone. 

“Stay here.” she said to the scientists, no life in her voice. “I’ll take them out.”

“I’m going with you.” Charon insisted. She did not reply. She took out her Chinese Assault rifle because she knew her katana wouldn’t pierce the armor. She shoved through the door and immediately unleashed a barrage of bullets onto a group of Enclave soldiers. The Enclave fired back but she moved with a speed and power Charon had never seen before. Charon tumbled and assisted her, shooting three more soldiers. When she had the last soldier on the ground, she ripped off his helmet and violently sank her knife into his brain, devoid of any remorse, any feeling at all as the soldier gurgled and writhed. Charon was extremely disturbed by her behavior. Another Enclave came around the corner firing while she was still stabbing the soldier in the head. Charon shouldered the threat into a wall and while the grunt was stunned, he wasted no time pumping him full of lead. 

By this time, the other soldier’s head did not even remotely a head anymore, instead reminding Taylor of a watermelon broken open. 

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” Charon yelled angrily, whipping her around to face him. “You could have been killed!”

“I can’t do it anymore, Charon. There’s no reason to…” she said, staring through him.

He gripped her shoulders. “There is always a reason. You should know that more than anyone. Goddamnit, you have to fight Taylor! Your father knew that it wasn’t about him when he did what he did. It was about you. It was always you.”

“I don’t want it to be…” she convulsed, shaking her head. “I don’t want it to be...”

Charon pulled her into him and she wailed in despair. “I’m so sorry, Taylor. But you need to be strong, we need to keep moving.” 

She lifted her tear-streaked face and took a deep breath in. She moved forward and Charon signaled the scientists that it was safe to proceed. 

They fought their way through the tunnels, working cooperatively and stopping to give their stimpacks to a scientist who was falling behind. Once they were sure he was okay, they ran a bit further until Dr. Li stopped them.

“We’ve arrived at a Brotherhood security checkpoint. The Citadel should be aboveground.” Sure enough, there was a ladder leading to the outside world again and a few of the scientists began to climb. 

Suddenly, they heard footsteps pounding down the hall. 

“Go, go now!” Taylor shouted, “don’t stop until you’ve reached the Citadel! Charon, see that everyone gets there safely.”

“No! I won’t leave you!” he refused.

“I order you to go now!” she pointed to the ladder. Charon had no choice but to follow the order.

Taylor laid out two mines by the ladder and climbed up, breaking into a run. She ran as fast as she could, trying to catch up to Charon and the others, who were just getting to the Citadel gate. She had enough time to look back to see an Enclave soldier had climbed through and was holding a plasma grenade. Her eyes widened. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the soldier hurled the grenade. It soared past her and landed on the ground in front of her. She tried to stop, slipping through the dirt. It was not fast enough.  
“TAYLOR!!” She heard Charon scream from far away. She closed her eyes as the grenade exploded.

***

Charon tore toward the explosion. He had never run so fast in his life, his heart pounding in his ears. Another explosion rang off, coming from the pipeway entrance. He saw the Enclave soldier fall back through, crushed by the rubble. The smoke from the plasma grenade wafted through the air, turning it a sickly green. He skidded onto the ground where Taylor was. She lay on her side, facing away from him. She did not move.

“Taylor!” he knelt down behind her and turned her over. What he saw made him wrench his hand back in horror.

“Oh, Jesus…” Charon whimpered, “Oh, God…”

Her left arm had been completely blown off, the long white of her bone visible under a hanging of gore and shredded muscle. Chunks of her flesh were spattered around her and blood gushed onto the dirt, turning it a deep purple. 

He heard the scientists approaching but reality was not registering in his mind. What he was seeing couldn’t be happening. 

“Medic! We need a medic now!!” Dr. Li shrieked. 

Charon wiped the blood from Taylor’s mouth. There was blood everywhere. It coagulated and turned black in her hair. Her eyes were glazed over, rapidly moving around.

“Taylor, I’ve got you,” Charon told her, trying to remain calm, “you’re going to be fine. I’ve got you. You’re okay.”

Charon could see the whites of her eyes as her eyelids began to shut. 

“NO!!” He took her chin in his hand, “don’t you fucking dare go to sleep, do you understand me? Stay with me, Taylor!” 

“Are you motherfuckers going to just stand there and watch her die?!” he yelled to the scientists so loud, he went hoarse. “She needs a fucking medic NOW!!!”

“Charon…” her voice sounded so small.

“I’m here.” he told her, holding her right hand. Suddenly, she became very lucid, looking down to her left.

“Charon… my arm… it’s gone.” she began to hyperventilate, her breath coming in rapid gasps, “oh, God, my arm!! Charon, why is it gone?”

“Taylor…” his voice broke. She began screaming bloody murder, writhing and going into shock at the loss of her arm that continued to bleed profusely. 

Two Brotherhood soldiers roughly pushed him aside and lifted her onto a cot, taking her away into the Citadel as she howled for Charon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really hard to write. I had to watch a lot of puppy videos after.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon waits.

Charon sat in the Citadel B ring, outside the hospital, wide eyes cast to the floor as he listened to Taylor in agony. They made him stay outside while they tried to medicate her but there was no medicine in the Wasteland that would keep her sedated from the hell she was going through. After fifteen minutes of hearing her voice turn raw, one of the doctors came to him.

“We are going to need you to hold her down. We can’t get to the vein if she continues to thrash. She will not make it if we don’t act quickly.”

Charon shoved past him, ripping open the door. Two doctors were holding her arms, trying to talk her down as her feet kicked at them wildly. They had cut her out of the vault suit and she wore only a thin johnny that barely covered her. Her severed arm continued to spout blood onto the floor and she was beginning to turn white. The heart rate monitor beeped at an alarming rate. When she saw him, she tried harder to rip from their hold on her, screeching his name without restraint.

He was at her side in an instant. He gently took her by the shoulders and pressed her down into the bed, holding her eyes. She stared at him, still struggling. He could see that all the blood vessels in her eyes were broken and her lips had turned blue.

“Please be still.” he pleaded with her, his heart broken, “They’re going to fix you up. You need to trust me.”

The doctor took the moment and sunk the needle in her arm. Taylor tried to reel away from him but Charon was so strong. Then the doctors left the room to wait. They had pumped her full of some strong type of medicine and it made her guts feel as if they were rotting. 

“I don’t feel good.” she cried softly. 

She turned her head away from him and began to vomit off the side of the table. Charon stroked her hair back, beyond caring whether it got on him. She retched for a long time then turned her head back to him, long, viscous strands of saliva hanging out of her mouth. He wiped them away with his thumb. The effort had made her tired, so tired. Her eyelids felt so heavy so she closed them. 

“Charon…” she groped for him. His hand felt hot against her cold face as he brushed his knuckles against her cheek. 

“Don’t leave me. Promise me.” She had begun to shiver.

“I won’t ever leave you, I promise.” she heard him say. Then, she let the darkness take her.

***

Once they had her heavily sedated, the doctors made Charon leave the room again. They were cutting her bone and pulling the flesh around it to stop the hemorrhaging. They told him she had lost a massive amount of blood and they would do what they could. He sat with his head in his hands and the worst migraine he’d ever experienced. One of the doctors was kind enough to have given him some aspirin and a cup of water. He knocked back the pills, downed the water, and waited. 

“It is your fault.” a dark voice inside him whispered. “You are the cause of this.”

He buried the voice deep inside, trying to crush it with hope, just as she would have done for him. He couldn’t afford to be consumed by hate at a time like this. She had saved his soul from being taken by the unforgiving world that had made him what he was. She was hanging by a thread and he would not lose her. 

“Excuse me,” Charon looked up to see a woman with a buzz-cut in full Power Armor, “are you in the charge of Taylor Clarke?”

“Yes.” Charon turned his eyes to the hospital door.

“Star Paladin Cross,” she introduced herself. “We’ve been waiting eagerly to meet with her. Under different circumstances, I mean.”

“I did not bring her here for you.” Charon snapped.

“Of course, of course! What I meant… nevermind. I have been briefed on her condition and since she is now undergoing the procedure, I would like you to accompany me to meet Elder Lyons and Scribe Rothchild.” Star Paladin Cross suggested.

Charon stood, towering a good foot over her. “I am not going anywhere with you. She needs me.” 

“There is no sense in waiting here idly.” she insisted. “Besides, I think we have something that will help Taylor. We care for her very much, as do you. The only thing we can do right now is try to help.” 

The paladin had raised a fair point. Charon had been sitting there for hours, trying precariously not to spiral into crippling guilt and hopelessness, the image of Taylor on the ground covered in blood haunting him. The most use to her that he could be right now was helping to get her back on her feet again, physically and emotionally.

“Very well. Lead the way.” he stated stoically. But as they walked down the hall, away from the hospital, Charon strained to hear Taylor’s voice coming from inside the door but no sound came from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was late updating this guys, this is some rough stuff, it's kind of giving me writer's block. I have a solid plan though, hang tight. xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon meets with the Brotherhood of Steel.

Star Paladin Cross led Charon across the Citadel to its laboratory. All along the way there, soldiers practiced sparring and different styles of fighting with guns and melee weapons. As they walked, some of the soldiers looked to them with knowing pity. Charon ignored their stares, pulling his emotions back into a blank mask. 

When they reached the laboratory, Charon saw Dr. Li and her scientists, a man in a red robes, a blonde young woman in Power Armor, and an elderly man in a blue battlecoat stood speaking in a hushed tone to each other. They turned when they heard the two approaching.

“Star Paladin Cross,” the man in the battlecoat addressed grandly, “any updates on Taylor Clarke’s condition?” 

“She is under anesthetic, Elder Lyons,” she said, placing her fist against her chest in some sort of salute, “she is stabilizing.”

“Excellent,” Elder Lyons appeared pleased, “then there is hope for us to retake the Jefferson Memorial. When she has recovered, we will act.”

Something inside Charon snapped. He slammed Elder Lyons against the metal wall in ferocity, one hand fisted in his uniform the other clamped on his throat. His teeth looked pointed and sharp as he bared them at the Elder. 

“You can take her back to that godforsaken place when I am cold and dead.”

The blonde woman had her laser pistol immediately trained on the enormous ghoul attacking her leader. 

“Take your hands off Elder Lyons now.” she ordered.

“Sarah.” The Elder held up his hand to her. She did not back down.

“What the hell is Taylor Clarke to you, zombie?” 

Dr. Li tried to dissipate the tension. “We’re all feeling terrible about what happened… he’s just letting his emotions get the best of him.”

“You don't know what I am or what I feel!!” Charon’s voice filled the entire laboratory. “She is everything to me. And I swear to you that if your doctors cannot bring her back, I will erase the name “Brotherhood of Steel” from existence, starting with you.” 

“It will not resort to that. We have the technology to fix her.” Elder Lyons spoke calmly.

“Show me then,” Charon threatened in Lyons’ face, jerking him roughly. “if you are so sure of yourself.

Elder Lyon’s gestured to a screen displaying a sort of diagram behind Charon. “It is a newer model than what we used with Star Paladin Cross. We need to wait until she has recovered until we can install it.”

Charon let go of the Elder and Sarah lowered her pistol.

Just then one of the doctors came into the room, “Elder, the patient made it through surgery, we’re going to bring her out of the anesthesia .”

“That’s great news, let’s adjourn in the Councilroom and let her recover. We will approach her again when she is in higher spirits.”

The group walked past him. The last to pass was Sarah Lyons who glowered up at him, a hand on the handle of her pistol. 

“If you ever lay a hand on my father again, I’ll send you back to 2077 myself, zombie.” 

***

Paladin Cross led Charon back to the Citadel hospital and parted ways with him, promising to return once Taylor had been awake for a while. He was nervous when he stood at the door again, not hearing anything coming from inside. He sucked in a breath and quietly opened the door. The room was dark and the doctors had left the room. Taylor lay with her eyes closed, looking so small in the hospital bed, patched up sheets drawn up around her torso. A thick white cast was wrapped around where her left arm ended, a little past her shoulder. Charon crossed the room and peered out the torn blinds. Night had fallen and the courtyard was quiet, all the soldiers, except for those outside the gate on guard duty, were either in the mess hall to take the evening meal, on their way to the science lab to work, or off to the barracks for bed. He crept toward a chair at Taylor’s bedside and sat down carefully. The only sounds were the heart monitor and her labored breathing. The color had returned to her lips but her skin was still very pale and clammy when he reached out and held her hand. 

“Charon…” she croaked, startling him. Her eyes were still closed. “it’s so cold.”

Without saying anything more, he gingerly climbed into bed next to her, wrapping his arm across her. 

“Shhh… sleep now. I’m not going anywhere.” 

He was so warm and it felt like heaven when she felt his rough lips on her forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Charon fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Depression and Suicidal Behavior

Hazy, yellow light streamed into the Citadel hospital room. Charon blinked and looked down at Taylor, hoping it had all been a nightmare. She was still asleep and her arm was still gone. He got out of the bed and walked numbly to the bathroom. He ran the water in the sink and splashed it on his face, the cold shocking his system. He looked at his reflection in the mirror.

“It’s your fault, heartless motherfucker.” it said to him. He turned away from it, shaking his head. When he looked back, his reflection had the same confused expression he felt on his own face. He turned and walked out of the bathroom, freezing when he saw Taylor, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her back was to him and he could see the bones of her spine, protruding from her naked back. Her hair was tangled, clumps of black blood still in her hair. He walked quietly over to her. Her eyes were open, staring blankly out the window as she felt the sunshine on her face. He sat down beside her. 

“Charon,” she did not look at him, “do you believe in God?”

He didn’t reply. 

“Me neither.” she said and laid back down, facing away from him. 

***

The next few days were extremely hard. Taylor remained uncooperative, bitter, and full of rage. She fought Charon on everything. She tried to rip off her bandages so infection would kill her and the doctors would have to sedate her again. She hit away every pill, shot, and relief they tried to give her. The doctors ended up giving up, asking Charon to call them when she was ready to comply. When she bathed, Charon left very little water in the tub and sat on the bathroom floor, watching her intensely to make sure that she could not harm herself. He was at his wit’s end. She hadn’t eaten anything since she’d come out of surgery. She was growing gaunt and sickly. When evening came on the fifth day since she had awoken, Charon came into the room with her dinner: Salisbury steak, Instamash and carrots. He placed the tray down and sat behind her. 

“I don’t want it.” she said, her back to him, her shoulders hunched.

“You are making me lose my patience.” he told her curtly, “Turn around.”

She made no move.

“I said turn around.” his tone was dangerous. She whipped around, her green eyes hateful.

“Open your mouth.” he demanded with a spoon full of Instamash.

“Go fuck yourself.” 

Charon lost it. He grabbed her face angrily and forced the spoon into her mouth. She tried to spit but he thrust her head backwards, the motion making her swallow. Taylor pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face. His head swung to the side from the force and when he turned his face to her again, she knew she had severely pissed him off. He pushed her onto the bed and held her down in an attempt to put her into submission. 

“Don’t you dare fucking raise your hand to me again.” he thundered.

“Why won’t you just let me die.” she lashed out against his grasp. “Tell me why I should live like this?”

“Because you have to.” he raised her up and held her close to his face. 

“It’s because of that stupid contract.” she spat. “You’re just here because it won’t let you leave.”

“You know that’s a lie. You would have been dead long ago if I’d wanted it.” he challenged.

“You have the perfect opportunity now, you fucking pussy. Go ahead. Snap my neck and be done with me. Come on, hit me! Hit me!” she tried to hit him with her remaining hand. 

“No!” he caught her hand.

“Why, Charon?!” she yelled.

“BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!”

She stopped struggling, awe running over her face. “I fucking love you.” he repeated, his voice cracking. “I love you more than myself, more than killing, more than anything. I would go anywhere you asked me to go, do anything you asked me to do. I can’t be without you. I’m so sorry, Taylor. I’m so sorry I couldn’t get to you. I’m sorry about your father. I’m sorry that we didn’t find each other in another life. But I’m here now. I’m here and I will never leave your side.” 

Charon let her go and she pulled him to her. He collapsed into her lap, expelling two hundred years worth of anguish as he broke down. He let himself cry. He cried for the times before, for his family, his wife, and his friends whom he could no longer remember. He cried for the lush green of the earth that would never return. He cried for the way he was and for what he had become. He cried for the innocent people he’d been forced to kill. He cried for James and he cried for Taylor. 

“Charon…” he looked up as she reached down and wiped his tears away. “…I love you too… I’m so sorry…”

She kissed his lips tenderly and he kissed back. 

***

When Taylor agreed to eat again, Charon felt himself relax. He realized how little he had eaten and he dug around in his pack for something easy. It would help boost her morale as well if he ate something with her. 

Just then, Star Paladin Cross came in, holding a tray of full of food.

“Hello, Taylor,” she smiled warmly, “I have to skip out to a briefing but I thought that you and Charon might be hungry so I brought a bit of everything.”

Taylor touched the woman’s arm as she set the tray down on the hospital bed. “That’s so kind of you. Thank you so much.”

“Dig in,” she encouraged, “you too, Charon. I’ll be back soon.” 

After Cross left, Charon walked over to see what she had brought. There was more Salisbury steak, Instamash, mutfruit, and a special treat that Charon had not seen since before the war.

“What’s that?” Taylor asked, pointing to it.

“It’s pie.” he told her.

“What’s pie?” she asked.

“It’s good. Do you want to try it?” 

She nodded. He took the fork from the tray and cut into the pie, scooping up a piece for her. He brought the fork to her lips and she tried the pie. 

“Mmm…” she sighed as she chewed and licked her lips. 

Charon smiled impishly, swiping the neat dollop of whipped cream off the pie and painting her nose with it.

“Charon!” she squealed as he licked it off. She giggled and tried to touch her tongue to her nose. He laughed too and soon they were bursting into hysterics like school children. It was good to hear her laughter again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was glad to end this chapter on a more positive note. I promise you that it's going to get happier! Thanks for all the likes, comments, and kudos! xoxox


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor receives a gift from the Brotherhood of Steel.

Over the next month, Taylor worked hard at getting her strength back and Charon met with the scientists, Scribe Rothchild, and Elder Lyons about the project they had planned for Taylor. Charon found himself amazed by their pursuits and accomplishments in technology, feeling hopeful again. 

Taylor agreed to the project and once she had gained weight back and was just about her normal self again, the doctors numbed her up and began working. The procedure was painless and took a little over two hours. She had told Charon that it was okay to leave the room so he practiced shooting targets in the courtyard, trying his hand at a laser pistol. He hadn’t ever practiced with energy weapons and he had to admit that it had smooth handling but he preferred his combat shotgun any day. He had just landed a perfect headshot to a wooden dummy from 15 meters away when another shot landed near his. 

“Good shot.” Sarah Lyons stood next to him.

“Thank you.” he replied stiltedly. “I am sorry for my behavior towards your father.”

“It’s alright, I’m sorry said those things to you. You and Taylor have been through a lot and I wasn’t being particularly sensitive to that myself. ” she said. “How is she today? I heard she’s undergoing the procedure.”

“She’s doing much better.” he replied, putting away the pistol. “She is going to be done soon.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were sweet on her.” Sarah eyed him sideways. He looked her in the eye, unafraid.

“And so what if I am?” he imposed.

“I’d say that it’s fine. Love is love. My father has taught me that you can’t judge a man until you have seen him fight for what he believes in. And I saw what you believe in. Plus, we’re going to need all the help we can get to take on the Enclave.”

“Sentinel Lyons,” a young squire addressed as he approached the two of them, “the Elder wants to see you in the laboratory right away. He says the procedure is finished.”

Charon took off for the laboratory, Sarah following closely behind him.

***

When they got to the Citadel laboratory, it was packed with soldiers, scribes, and scientists all waiting to see what the fuss was about. Charon and Sarah made their way to the front of the crowd to where Elder Lyons and Scribe Rothchild were. 

“What you all are about to see is our latest technological advancement.” Elder Lyons remarked to the crowd. “Ms. Clarke, please come forward.”

Taylor walked up from a flight of stairs leading to the laboratory. When Charon saw her, his mouth opened in astonishment. Her hair was braided back out of her face and she wore a black, lightly armored bodysuit with the Brotherhood’s insignia and black combat boots. Where her severed arm had been, there was now a new cybernetic arm. The elbow of arm was illuminated with a blue circular accent but the rest of the arm was pristine white with grey and black metal fingers. 

“This is a breakthrough in prosthetic limb replacement. .” Elder Lyons stepped aside. “It was forged with steel alloy so it is lightweight, waterproof and accessible. It is installed directly into nerve tissue so it feels and performs just as a human arm would. Now for the fun…” 

“I will now demonstrate the full scope of it’s power.” Elder Lyons cocked his laser pistol aiming it at Taylor. Charon stepped forward to protect her but Taylor looked over at him and gave him a subtle wink. He stopped. 

Elder Lyon’s fired three rounds at her. Taylor held out her left hand and the arm projected a glowing blue shield that absorbed every shot. The crowd murmured in amazement. Charon couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Then, Elder Lyons called forth Star Paladin Cross. 

“Please try to knock Ms. Clarke down, Star Paladin.” he instructed. 

Cross ran at Taylor and crashed into her with tremendous force. Taylor blocked Cross with her arm, the effort skidding her backwards. Then, she pushed against her, tossing Cross back a good distance across the floor. Cross smiled up at Taylor when she ran over to help her up. 

“Take a bow, Ms. Clarke, you’ve earned it. Ad Victoriam.” The Elder smiled. Taylor curtseyed and the crowd erupted into cheers. Charon couldn’t believe it. She’d knocked Cross flat on her ass in full power armor. They were ready for the Enclave. They were ready for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend this division of the Brotherhood is really chill. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Charon fight raiders.

After the excitement dissipated and everyone had left, Elder Lyons, Scribe Rothchild, Taylor, and Charon spoke about the next steps in the fight against the Enclave. 

“Enclave troops have fortified the purifier complex. With those vertibirds, they're able to transport personnel at a remarkable rate.” Scribe Rothchild informed them. “Ms. Clarke, did your father mention anything about the next steps of Project Purity to you before his passing?”

“He told me that the Project would become fully functional if he could find a G.E.C.K.” Taylor said, “Do you have one?” 

“A G.E.C.K.? Goodness, no. Certainly not.” Rothchild shook his head, “I must say that there are some who doubt such a device really exists, let alone works. If, however, you share your father's determination, I may be able to assist you in locating one.”

“So you know how to find one?” Taylor asked.

“I can give you access to an old pre-war computer from Vault-Tec. It may have the information you need. You'll find the terminal in the archives in the A ring.” Scribe Rothchild instructed.

“Thank you for your help.” Taylor told him sincerely.

“You are welcome. I wish we could do more, but the Brotherhood potentially faces a very pressing, very real threat in the Enclave.” Scribe Rothchild gave her a warm nod. 

“Come back to us when you’ve found what you’re looking for.” Elder Lyons invited.

“We will!” Taylor yelled back for the two of them were already out the door headed towards the A ring. 

They made it to the archives from the southeast corner of the lab and Taylor logged into the pre-war computer. They scrolled through the information about the vaults for a bit. After about ten minutes of searching, Taylor pointed to the screen,

“Bingo!” she exclaimed. “Vault 87.”

“Let’s get back to Rothchild.” Charon said and they made their way to the courtyard. Scribe Rothchild was speaking to a squire when Taylor and Charon reached him.

“Ah, have you found it?” he asked when they approached him.

“Yes, it’s currently being held in Vault 87,” she replied inquisitively.

“Oh dear, according to my records, the entrance to Vault 87 cannot be accessed due to high radiation levels.”

“Is there an alternate route?” Charon asked.

“Yes, I believe so,” Rothchild tapped his finger against his chin, “try the Lamplight Caverns and report back to the Citadel when you retrieve the G.E.C.K.”

“Got it.” she replied. She motioned to Charon to follow.

“Ms. Clarke?” Rothchild called after her.

“Yeah?” she looked back.

“Put that arm to good use.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” she smirked. “I will.”

***

The two of them traveled back to retrieve Dogmeat at Gob’s and bed down in Megaton before they set out for Vault 87. On their way back, Charon lightly flicked his hand against her butt.  
“What’s the idea, big guy?” she said, glancing back at him seductively.

“You look foxy in that new uniform.” he said, raising an eyebrow. 

“I do?” she asked innocently. She knew exactly what she was doing. She knew she had him wrapped around her finger. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on her again. 

She ran behind him and whacked him across the butt in return. “But we all know you have the best seat in the house!” She ran ahead of him, wild with laughter at his shocked expression. 

Charon felt so free as he chased after her. It was so nice to be in fresh air again after being cooped up in the Citadel for so long. They were running through a stretch of rocky land that stretched up into a cliff. He heard a third set of feet crunching through the gravel and stopped short. Taylor turned around.

“What is it?” 

He held up his hand to her, taking out his shotgun and listening intently for the sound. Suddenly, a torrent of bullets came out at them from on top of the cliff. Taylor immediately slid through the dirt in front of Charon, projecting her shield. The bullets hit the shield then dropped to the ground in front of them. Charon fired back at the assailants blasting off chunks of rock. 

A raider fell to the ground dead.

“Charon, watch your six!” Taylor yelled, running to the cliff.

Charon whipped around and handled a group of raiders advancing on them. 

A raider girl holding a baseball bat and puffing on a Jet inhaler cackled at Taylor from above, “You can’t get me up here little girl! ” 

She hurled rocks down at her but Taylor dodged them. 

“Eat dirt, asshole.” Taylor cocked her left arm back and punched the cliffside so hard that she heard cracking and splintering coming from inside. The cliffside shattered and the raider girl fell through, buried by the rubble. 

When the dust settled, Charon admired her work. 

“Holy shit.” he stated bluntly. “The Brotherhood of Steel really knows what the fuck they’re doing, technology wise.” 

“They really do,” she agreed, "but it'll always be me and you against the world, sweetheart."

He grinned. Her fire was back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Charon reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut Ahead

When they arrived back at Megaton it was late. They waved hello to Stockholm who remarked at what a long time they had been gone. Inside the town, it was quiet, most people already having gone to sleep. They made their way to Gob’s Saloon and no sooner than they had made it through the door that Dogmeat bounded over and jumped up, licking Taylor’s face. 

“I missed you so much, Dogmeat!” Taylor threw her arms around the pup’s neck. 

“Good boy.” Charon gently patted his head. 

“Tay? Charon?” Gob and Nova came rushing out and halted when they saw her.

“Oh…” Gob blurted out, looking at her arm. Nova nudged him and gave him a disapproving look.

“Uh, what I meant to say was you look different.” Gob cleared his throat awkwardly.

“No, guys, really, it’s fine,” Taylor sighed, “it’s not like it’s not noticeable.”

“Cool new arm though!” Gob babbled, coming forward to take a closer look. She activated her shield and Gob jumped back in alarm while Nova oohed and ahhed. 

“What happened with your dad?” Nova asked. Once she asked it, she immediately regretted it because Taylor teared up. 

“It’s okay, sweetie!” Nova rubbed her back, “I’m sorry, you don’t have to tell me.”

“Thanks, Nova.” Taylor sniffed, trying to quickly wipe her tears away.

“Why don’t you come upstairs?” Nova asked, “I’ve got a surprise for you and it’ll give us a chance for these two goofballs to catch up.” 

Gob was pouring a glass of whisky for Charon, talking excitedly about what had happened at the bar for the past month and Charon was already sitting at the bar, listening and looking amused. 

Taylor smiled and slipped quietly upstairs with Nova.

***

“It was bad for a while, but she made it through…” Charon finished saying.

“Wow,” Gob scratched the back on his head, “that’s heavy. So you’re both okay now?”

“Yeah.” Charon said as he lit up a cigarette.

“That’s good. We’ve been really worried about you guys. Dogmeat was great but I think he’s having some separation anxiety.”

Sure enough, the dog had glued himself to Charon’s hip, bumping his hand with his nose if Charon stopped patting him. 

Just then, Taylor and Nova came back downstairs giggling and whispering. 

“What’s so funny?” Gob asked.

“Nothing darling!” Nova batted her eyelashes. Taylor gave Charon a brief but alluring glance. It drove him mad. 

“Well, we need to close up shop. Have a good night you two!” Nova said, kissing Taylor’s cheek and giving Charon a knowing look. He looked back at Gob inquisitively but Gob just shrugged. 

They said their goodbyes and left the saloon with Dogmeat, walking to the house. Taylor opened the door, letting Dogmeat, Charon, and herself inside, then locked the latch on the door. She turned around and faced Charon.

“Hi.” she said shyly.

“Hi.” he replied back, while putting away their stuff. 

“I’m going to go cook dinner, be right back.” she walked into the kitchen.

He thought nothing of it and sitting down by the coffee table, putting out his cigarette and taking his shotgun into his lap to clean it. Dogmeat curled up next to his chair and was soon fast asleep.

“Hey, Charon?” Taylor called from the kitchen.

“Yes?” 

“Could you come in here for a second?” she beckoned.

Charon put away his shotgun and walked to the kitchen. When he reached the doorway, he froze.

She was facing him, clad in only an off-white lacy bra and matching panties, a garter belt pulling silk stockings up her thighs. 

Charon felt his mouth go dry. He ran his tongue across the sharp tip of his canine tooth. 

“I can’t seem to reach the mac and cheese.” she said in mock disappointment. “Maybe if I reach a little farther…” she turned around and arched her back. He groaned. There was a small bunch of embroidered flowers laced into the back of her panties. 

She turned around at the sound. “Do you like them? Nova found them for me.”

He seized her by the shoulders and pressed her into the door of the fridge.

“I have been without you for far too long.” he told her roughly. 

“And I without you.” she whispered back. 

She kissed him hard, exploring his mouth with her tongue. He kissed her back. He didn’t know how they ended upstairs but the next thing he knew, his armor, pants, and shirt were littered around the floor and she was pushing him onto her bed. Taylor kissed down his body and pulled off his undershorts. Then, her eyes gazing into his, she lowered her face, taking him in her mouth. 

“Shit!” he hissed, taking in a deep gasp and watching her. 

Her mouth felt sultry and plush around him and he gripped the sheets with white knuckles. Her tongue stroked him languorously. He moaned loudly.

She giggled and the vibrations from her throat nearly made him lose control.

Charon growled ferociously, pulling her up and she whined. He ripped down the straps of her bra, kissing down her chest. He unhooked it and bit her hard, making teeth marks in her soft flesh. She cried out and curled the fingers of her right hand around him. He went dizzy with lust, undoing her stockings and tearing down her panties. He dragged his middle finger into his mouth, wetting it, then gently pushed it inside her, his thumb circling her clit. She mewled, increasing her pace. 

“You won’t win, sugar.” he professed dryly. “You’ll have to, ah- eat your words.”

“Tough luck.” she said between breaths. “I’ve got you right where I want you.”

She began to writhe about seductively. “Fuck me, Charon.” she purred, spreading her legs wider and pumping her hand faster.

He pinched his eyes shut, trying to conjure up images of centaurs, the beady eyes of radscorpions, Ahzrukhal’s dirty grin, anything to keep his mind off what she was doing to him. He pushed his desire out of his mind until it was only her. The sounds she was making, the way she was moving, and the way she was looking at him. He crooked his finger, reaching a part inside of her that made her lose herself. 

“Oh, yes…” her voice surged, the wave of her orgasm cresting, “Oh, Charon!”

He lowered his eyes to hers and he stared into them.

“Come for me.” he crooned, lowly. He removed his finger and thrust himself deep inside her, pulling her into his lap so that he could watch her face. 

She arched against him, and it was as if she couldn’t pull him into her fast enough. Her hands were everywhere on him, the contrast of cool metal and hot skin making him shudder in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in even deeper. He followed close behind her, murmuring her name as they came together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I was so much happier writing this!  
> Hope you're liking it xoxox


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Charon hear a distress signal...

Afterwards, Charon watched Taylor languidly, sighing out smoke as she walked back from the bathroom. She got back into bed.

“Thanks a lot, Casanova. Now I have a giant bitemark on me.” she complained. He eyed the teethmarks that bruised her chest smugly. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I feel just horrible about it.” he stated with mock sincerity, dramatically draping an arm over his eyes as she laughed lightly. She sat and examined her new arm for a bit, clenching and unclenching the light metal fingers. It behaved just like real bone, flesh, and muscle.

“How does it feel?” Charon asked.

“Just like my old arm. It’s kinda weird.” she said. He took her new hand and ran his finger down her palm.

“That tickles.” she giggled, her fingers spreading involuntarily. 

“You felt that?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, when I underwent the surgery, they said that the arm would be implanted back into my nervous tissue and connect to my spine and stuff...”

“Wow, no shit?” his brow raised in astonishment. 

“Yep. Hey, can I try one?” she pointed to his cigarette. He pulled one out of the carton for her and lit it between her lips. She puffed and then immediately started to cough, gagging. She held it out to him and he took it away from her, stubbing it out and laughing.

“You are too pure.” 

“Am not!” she cried, “it’s just…disgusting! It tastes so bitter and stale.”

“I’ve been doing it so long, it doesn’t have a taste to me anymore.” he remarked.

“I hear that they are very bad for you.” she replied matter-of-factly.

“Only if you’re not immortal.” he told her, his smile reaching his eyes. She pouted at him. Then, she was quiet for a long while.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“I’m just… wondering about something.” she said apprehensively.

“What is it?” he encouraged her gently.

“Can I, um, you know, get pregnant with you?” she asked, her fingertips skimming along the flat of her lower stomach thoughtfully.

“Jesus Christ, Taylor! You want a baby? Now?!” Charon asked incredulously. 

“No, I didn’t mean it like that…” she shook her head, “I was just thinking, for someday, maybe?”

“No… I’m sorry. I don’t think I can do it.” he told her sadly.

“You don’t want to have a baby with me?” Taylor began to sniffle. Charon never thought he would be having this conversation. He almost laughed out loud at the irony.

“No, no no! Of course I do, sugar.” he lifted her chin. “I just can’t exactly… well, since I became a ghoul… I just, you know… shoot blanks.”

“Shoot blanks?” she asked.

This was getting more and more awkward. Charon started prattling, exhaling sharply and running a hand through his hair, “Oh boy…you know, shooting blanks? All sensation, no procreation? No seed to sow?”

“Oh, you mean you’re sterile.” she realized.

“Yes.” he said, relieved he got the concept across. “Are you upset?”

“No.” she shrugged, “I guess you’re just going to have to be stuck with me and Dogmeat can be the kid, then.”

“That sounds wonderful…” Charon tipped her head back, burying his hands in her hair, so he could kiss her deeply.

***

In the morning, they left the gates of Megaton for Vault 87. They had only gotten a little ways away when Taylor started fiddling with the knobs on her Pip-Boy, her eyebrows drawing together in frustration.

“What is it?” Charon asked looking down her shoulder at the computer.

“I don’t know...some kind of signal. I think that it’s coming from Vault 101.” she said slowly.

Taylor headed in the opposite direction, towards Vault 101 with Charon at her side and Dogmeat running ahead. The signal began to come in clearly now and Charon could hear a young woman’s voice.

“It feels like you left home a long time ago, but I know you're still out there. I just hope you're still alive to hear this. Things got worse after you left. My father's gone mad with power. If you can hear this, please stop looking for your dad and help stop mine. I changed the door password to my name. If you're hearing this, and you still care enough to help me, you should remember it.”

“Oh my god…” Taylor breathed. “We have to help them.”

“Last time we were in a vault, I almost didn’t think you were going to make it out.” he remembered.  
“This is different, Charon. These people were my family. I can’t just leave them. We have to do something, are you with me?” she asked.

“I’m always with you, Taylor.” Charon reassured her, “We just need to be careful.”

“I agree. It’s been a long time since I’ve been down there. Let’s hope that everyone is still cordial.” 

They walked up to the scenic overlook where the vault entrance was and Taylor stopped for a second.

“You know, this is where it all started for me.” She thought of the first time she saw the blinding white sun, the wide expanse of nothing. It filled her with an odd, sad nostalgia. So much had changed since the vault She looked down at her cybernetic arm and then up at Charon, who looked back, puzzled.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

“Everything.” she responded honestly. “Come on, I shouldn’t dwell.” Then they made their way deep into the earth to the vaults great entrance.  
Taylor went up to the intercom next to the door.

“Amata.” she said, closing her eyes.

Orange lights began to flash and the door rolled backwards and out of the way. As the door opened, Charon felt Taylor’s hand slip into his. He squeezed it and held it before they entered. 

They walked through the door, Taylor in front, and came face-to-face with a vault resident wearing S.W.A.T gear, pointing an assault rifle at them.

“Stop right there! I don’t know how you got in here but… hold on… wait a minute! 

“Officer Armstrong?” Taylor gawked.

“Taylor! It’s you!” he put down his rifle, “I hardly recognized you with all that dust and grime from out there.”

“Yeah, well, when you’ve been traveling around the Wasteland for a while, I guess the dirt is no stranger!” Taylor giggled awkwardly.

“Who’s this?” Officer Armstrong took in Charon’s less-than-immaculate appearance.

“He’s my partner. Say hi, Charon.” Taylor introduced him.

Charon looked down at the guard, standing about a foot and a half taller than him. “Got a problem, Officer?”

“No, we’re cool, man.” Officer Armstrong lifted his hands in defense. He turned to Taylor. “Listen, some of your old friends think opening the Vault is a good idea. I think they’d like a word with you. Now, more than ever.”

“I’ll go see what I can do about all of this.” Taylor said as they walked past him.

“Well, okay. Just be careful down here. The Vault’s changed, I tell you.” 

They walked down lower into the vault, everything turned over and disheveled.

“What the hell happened here?” Taylor wondered out loud. 

Just then, a young man with greased up hair and a leather jacket came around the corner, flicking and unflicking his switchblade.

“Well, well, well. Look who’s come waltzing back into the Vault? It takes some real balls coming back here after everything you and your dad screwed up, princess.” 

Dogmeat growled at the threat.

“Butch? What’s happened?” she asked.

“You jacked up everything for us on your way out. And there’s hell to pay, doll-face.” Butch sneered, trying to back Taylor into a corner. Dogmeat planted himself in front of Taylor and Charon stepped in front of them, blocking Butch from getting to her. 

“Piss off.” Charon seethed.

“And who the fuck are you? Her boyfriend?” Butch chuckled humorously.

The muscles in Charon's jaw flexed.

"Did the Grim Reaper forget to collect the rest of you on his way out, shuffler?” Butch smirked.

“Eat my dick, prettyboy.” Charon bit back. 

“Enough! Butch, start talking.” Taylor snapped. “What happened while I was gone?”

“The deaths, the lies, the whole Overseer lockdown thing? Ringing any bells? Man, they'd have rushed in here long ago if they didn't know I stole one of their guns from when they issued martial law! Shit's really hit the fan.” Butch explained, “Anyway, you gotta help us get out of here. You gotta help me get out of here.” 

“What makes you think that I’d help you.” Taylor folded her arms.

“Because you're a goody two-shoes, right? You get off on helping people in trouble? Isn't that why you saved my mom? Always looking to kiss somebody’s ass…” Butch scoffed.

“I’m not so good anymore.” she said murderously.

“Oooh, I’m shaking! Please, Taylor, you’re the biggest pushover to ever walk out of this vault.” the greaser rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, she rammed him into the metal wall with her cybernetic arm, lifting him and holding him by the throat. Butch's eyes popped out in utter disbelief.

“I’d consider my next words very carefully if I were you.” she threatened, “Where the fuck is Amata?”

“She’s ack- downstairs! Let me go, please!” he strained.

She dropped him and shoved past him, Charon taking her hand. Butch stared at her with wide eyes. “What the fuck happened to your arm, Taylor? Taylor?! Come back here, Taylor!” 

She didn’t look back as they made their way downstairs, Butch following after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex Ed with Charon: remember kids, "all sensation, no procreation." XD
> 
> A note about updates: 
> 
> I'm really sorry you guys, I'm not going to be able to update this from tomorrow until Tuesday because I'm graduating college tomorrow and then going out of state for the holiday weekend. Please enjoy the weekend with people you love and I'm going to do a lot of writing while I'm away so I'll have a bunch of new stuff when I come back. Happy Memorial Day! xoxo


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor loses a friend.

Charon followed Taylor down the hall of the vault’s lower level, their guns cocked, until she turned sharply into a doorway that had a lit up placard on it stating “Classroom”. Then she dropped the pistol slowly, her eyebrows arching inward sadly. A girl about Taylor’s age turned to look at her in the doorway.

“Amata…” Taylor gasped.

“Oh my god… Taylor, you’re here!” Amata crossed the room in two steps to reach her, nearly bowling her over. They held each other for a long time, whispering. Charon stepped back from them, not wanting to shatter their moment.

“Taylor, oh god, what’s happened to you?!” Amata slid her arm along Taylor’s cybernetic one as they pulled back.

“Nothing... I’m fine, what’s happened here?” Taylor tried to change the subject, shifting uncomfortably.

“What the hell, Taylor!? You think I wouldn’t notice something like that? That’s not nothing!” Amata scolded.

Then she noticed Charon behind them. “Oh Jesus Christ! What the hell is that!?” 

Amata drew her pistol shakily. “Stay back, I’ll shoot!”

“Fucking really…” Charon sighed under his breath.

Taylor jumped in front of Charon, shielding him. “Amata, stop! He’s good. Everything’s good!”

“You did this to her, didn’t you!” Amata yelled at him. “Get out of here, get the fuck back, monster!”

More young vault dwellers appeared from around corners, drawing their own guns, including Butch, who had caught up with them. Dogmeat snapped at the threat. Taylor pressed her body back against Charon and ripped her own Chinese Assault Rifle down from her back, scanning it’s barrel across the group. 

“CALM THE FUCK DOWN!” she bellowed, “I’m so sick of everyone treating him like shit! You don’t understand, a lot has happened since I left. The Enclave blew it off. They killed Dad and they blew my arm the fuck off. Charon saved me. If it weren’t for him, I would not be standing here. He is NOT your enemy!”

Charon could tell she was crying from the way her shoulders shook to the way her voice wavered angrily. Amata lowered her gun, watching Taylor in horror. The rest of the vault dwellers followed suit.

“The Enclave is out there and they’re gonna come for you too if you don’t act. No one is safe.” Taylor continued, “I know you’re all scared… so was I. But we can beat them, together. If you leave the vault, you can make a life for yourself on the surface. What they told us about the outside is bullshit. You can make the difference. You can be so much more than what you are. You don’t have to live in fear.”

It was quiet for a couple of moments before Butch, of all people, stepped forward.

“Y’know what? Taylor’s right! I’m sick of dwaddling in this hellhole. Let’s get outta here.”

There were murmurs and a handful of vault-dwellers stepped forward while the rest stepped back. 

“Those of you who have had enough, follow me and Charon.” Taylor gazed around the room. “The rest of you… I hope that door can keep the Enclave out.”

***

Amata, Butch, and a small group of vault dwellers followed Taylor and Charon out to the lobby. The overseer was waiting for them. 

Charon cocked his shotgun and the rest of the vault dwellers had their weapons at the ready. Taylor stepped out from the group.

“Stop right there!” he declared authoritatively, “You think you can just up and leave?”

“We’re leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop us.” Taylor stated evenly.

“Amata! Come here at once!” the overseer commanded.

“Dad, we need to take Taylor’s word. There’s a whole world out there! We’re not safe if we stay here.” Amata pleaded.

“The Enclave is a serious threat, Mr. Almodovar,” Taylor warned, “My father fell victim to it, I’ve fallen victim to it… I can’t allow anyone else to get hurt under their regime. And the only way we can fight them is on the outside.”

The overseer took in a long sigh.

“I’ve heard of them. I’ve heard of the things they’ve done. I can only imagine what you’ve went through. If you want to leave, that is your choice but I will not allow my daughter to put herself in such danger. I am closing the Vault and all who remain with remain forever.”

“Dad, no! You can’t!” Amata wailed throwing her arms around Taylor.

“I’ve spoken my wishes, Amata.”

Charon saw a tear slowly drip down Taylor’s nose and her mouth pressed into a grim line, trying to keep herself composed.

“Amata…” Taylor turned to her first friend, her best friend, “I’m sorry it has to be like this…”

“No…” Amata whispered in horror, clutching Taylor’s wrist.

“I have to go back out there. Your father needs you here. You are the future of this vault.” Taylor pulled away from her.

“Don’t leave me, Taylor!” Amata screeched, falling to the floor, “Not again, you can’t!”

The overseer knelt beside Amata. Taylor walked away and didn’t look back.

“I’ll never forget you.” she said emptily and she left Vault 101, forever.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon's state of mind worsens.

Taylor and Charon walked Butch and the other vault survivors to the scenic overlook.

“If you follow that way you’ll get to Rivet City eventually. The other way’s to Arefu, and Megaton is just up ahead. These settlements will find work for you. Just tell them the Lone Wanderer sent you… and remember, f you see any Enclave walking around, aim for the elbows, knees, and neck.” Taylor directed.

The vault kids began to go in different directions but Butch came over to Taylor and Charon, kicking up dirt.

“Hey Taylor, are you really taking on the Enclave?” Butch asked.

“They need to be taken out.” she said curtly.

“Is this it then? Is this goodbye?” 

“Yeah, I think so Butch.” 

“Then here…” Butch pulled out a folded up paper, handing it to Taylor. “I went back and grabbed it for you.”

Taylor opened it up. It was a photo of her and her father on her tenth birthday. A ribbon flopped endearingly on top of her head and her dimples were prominent. Her father smiled warmly next to her, his arm wrapped around her. 

Butch turned to leave but Taylor threw her arms around his back. Dogmeat licked his hand.

“Thank you… thank you…” she said quietly against his back.

Butch turned and Taylor stepped back, folding the picture and placing it safely inside her uniform. Charon placed his hand on Butch’s shoulder.

“You are kind.”

“Ah, don’t get all mushy on me,” Butch swatted Charon’s hand away. 

He started off on his path, Taylor and Charon watching as he left. 

“I’ll make sure to spread the word about you, Lone Wanderer!” Butch teased.

“I’ll do the same, Tunnel Snake!” Taylor called back. Butch held his hands up, making an “L” with one hand and a “W” with another.

“What do you think? It could be your new symbol!” 

“I’ll keep my out for it, Butch!” she shouted. “I’ll keep my eye out for it.

 

The three of them walked for a very long way, trying to find Vault 87 once again. Scribe Rothchild told them that the entrance would be through the Lamplight Caverns but Taylor’s Pip-Boy was on the fritz so they didn’t know where they were going anymore.

“Stupid thing.” she chastised, smacking the side of the computer.

“Taylor, we’re going in circles.” Charon grumbled exasperatedly. “That’s the same radscorpion we killed hours ago.”

“I can’t tell if we’re near anything.” Taylor said. “It’s getting really hot out. How much water do we have?”

Charon checked both packs. “None.”

“None?!” Taylor gaped.

“That’s what I said.” 

“Well, now what?” Taylor threw her arms up, baffled.

“We keep walking. We’re bound to hit something.” Charon stated, hoping that what he said turned out to be true.

***

They walked and walked and walked. The Wasteland sun stretched their shadows into long, distorted stickish things. They lost all track of time. They walked further and further, sweat matting down Taylor’s hair and torching Charon’s exposed muscles. Finally, Dogmeat collapsed exhausted. Taylor lay down beside him.

“I need a rest.” she mumbled.

“We can’t sleep here.” Charon tried to fight his closing eyelids. It was so hot, he thought he saw water glinting in the distance. A wave of nausea and fatigue passed over him. How nice it would be to rest for a moment. 

“C’mere, Charon. Just for a second.” she curled up and closed her eyes.

“Taylor… don’t…”

He was out before he hit the ground.

***

Charon thought he was dead because he heard warblers flirting overhead. He hadn’t heard that sound since before the war. His eyes flickered open and he saw green. Leaves. There were leaves on the trees.

He tried to sit up but his body felt heavy when he tried to lift it. He looked to his right and saw Taylor. Her Brotherhood of Steel uniform was gone and she was wearing a dress of white gossamer. It reminded Charon a bit of what Isadora Duncan wore when she was dancing. He turned on his side, reached out and touched her sleeve. It felt like the stuff that came off of dandelions.

“Taylor…”

Her eyes opened. She looked at him. 

“Charon… where are we?”

“I don’t know.” he whispered, “there’s trees, Taylor. Do you see them? Look.”

She looked up and she didn’t say anything but her lips parted in amazement. There were flowers in her hair. He knew he should be feel alarmed, but he wasn’t. Then, her hands seemed to be all over him at once. He moaned at how sweet and soft her touch was, closing his eyes. Her lips slid across his slowly. She faced him, hooking her leg around his waist, her dress riding up at her hips as his fist bunched in the material. She bent her lips to his ear.

“You left me to die, Charlie.”

Charon’s eyes sprang open. It wasn’t Taylor. It was his wife, clear as day. Her white blonde hair rustled in the breeze. Her blue eyes watered with tears. It had been so long, he’d forgotten her face. 

“No…” his breath shuttered. He looked down at his hand grasping a handful of the dress and his pupils dilated. It was smooth.

“Wasn’t I good enough, Charlie? Don’t you want me anymore?” asked his wife.

Charon scrambled away from her, turning away and squeezing his eyes shut.

“It’s not real. You’re not real.”

“It’s your fault I’m like this. You’re always too late. If you hadn’t left me, we would’ve been together. But now look at me, Charlie. Now look at me.”

Charon kept his eyes squeezed shut, ducking his head into his arms. He dared not look and see the hell that the bomb had wrought upon her. 

“Look at me!”

He rocked back and forth, willing her to go away. Her perfect skin charred and sloughed off her bones to land onto him. Her long hair turned to ash and scattered across his arms covering his face, like cobwebs. He shut his eyes tighter. Her skeleton fingers clawed into his flesh, trying to yank his arms from his face.

“LOOK AT ME!” 

“Leave me alone!” Charon wrenched away from her striking out blindly. His hand connected with something.

He heard a thud and opened his eyes. Taylor sat on the ground rubbing her head. His wife was nowhere to be seen. There was no green in the trees and his skin was ragged and rough. They were out in the middle of the Wasteland still. He scrambled to his feet and got to her as quickly as he could.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine, Charon. I’ve been hit harder before.” she chuckled, rubbing her head. “You were out for a while. Dogmeat scavenged and found more water.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” his voice quickened. A bad migraine was pushing against his brain.

“What’s wrong?” she lifted his face and held it in her hands. His expression was wide in terror.

“I’m sorry.” he said. “I’m so sorry.”

Taylor held him close and he said the words over and over until they held no meaning anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write about Oasis but somehow I wrote this instead.
> 
> In this story, Charon is struggling with survivor's guilt, PTSD, and hallucinations. Before the war, he married his childhood sweetheart whom he loved dearly. He was drafted into the military not long after and when the war broke out, he lost everyone but lived through everything. His nickname used to be Charlie but you'll find out his real name later...
> 
> I missed writing! Hope you're ready for more! xoxo


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Charon get a run for their money.

Charon told her that he needed to be alone for a while and she told him to take as much time as he needed. Taylor looked after him worriedly as he stalked off to chain smoke a good distance away. She wondered what he’d been dreaming about. Something had happened to him before he was this way. Something bad. She decided it was best not to press him about his demons. He could be so happy-go-lucky but there was something dangerous rearing up beneath his surface, ready to drag him back under. She didn’t want to pry but there was so much she still didn’t know about him. She tried to imagine him before the war, what he must have looked like. He must've had tons of girlfriends. His hair was such an unusual color, like rust, that she wondered how it fell before. His eyes were sunken in and his jaw was handsomely prominent so he must’ve retained that from before too. She tried to picture him in school. Was he a thinker or a slacker? Did he play pranks like Butch had? Did he always smoke? What was his wife like?

“You look like you are in deep thought.” Charon broke her out of her reverie. He stood tall above her, blocking out the sun.

“Yeah, just everything, y’know?” she squinted up at him.

“Yes.” he stated plaintively, offering his hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead, making her feel a bit less concerned about him but only a bit. “We should move on.”

“Good idea.” she agreed. Dogmeat seemed pretty anxious as well. At least they had more water to last them. It had been a bizarre couple of days. 

They packed up their things and started off for their previous destination and thankfully, Taylor’s Pip-Boy was giving them a clear signal. They hadn’t been walking for long when Charon spotted a figure in the distance. Too big to be human.

“Oh shit.” Charon stopped, grabbing Taylor’s wrist, booking it in the other direction. Dogmeat sprinted ahead of them.

“Charon! What the hell are you doing?!”

Charon jerked his head back to look behind them. The figure stopped and let out a great roar, it’s tail belting the ground and curled ramhorns jutting from it’s head. 

“Charon, what is that?!” Taylor yelled, overwrought. “What the fuck is that!?”

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Charon gripped her wrist, breathing hard, tearing forward. 

It charged after them. They narrowly skidded before the edge of an overpass. It was at least a fifty-foot drop to a large body of water below. 

“Listen to me, we have to jump.” Charon held her shoulders.

“Are you fucking crazy?! I’m not jumping!” 

“You have to. Taylor-”

The thing’s footsteps shook the ground as it neared. 

“I’ve got you! Nothing will happen to you!” Charon told her, holding her eyes with his. She glanced quickly at the creature, who was barreling toward them back to him.

“Oh my god…Okay!” she nodded. “Okay!

“One…” he held her hand.

“Two…” she closed her eyes.

“Three!” they leapt from the overpass. The deathclaw’s bellow echoed across the wastes. 

***

Taylor slammed into the water like a bag of concrete. She sunk deep down from the impact into the cold, quiet blue. She clawed frantically for the surface, bubbles escaping her lips and salt stinging her eyes. She broke the surface, heaving in breath. She spotted Dogmeat, paddling close to her.

“Charon!” Taylor desperately scanned the water for him. Nothing. She inhaled deeply and dove back under. She kicked, like Charon had once taught her, propelling herself to the bottom, feeling her ears pop. He was nowhere in sight. She surfaced again. The deathclaw clamored on top of the overpass. 

Suddenly, Charon burst to the surface a few feet away, coughing. She swam to him and pushed his wet hair from his forehead, pressing him against her.

“Thank god! Oh, thank god!” she kissed the back of his neck. Dogmeat swam around them in joyful circles.

“Are you hurt?” Charon searched her face. 

“No, no. I’m okay. Are you?” she assured him. He shook his head and his eyes were huge.

“I don’t think we should repeat that.” 

She laughed and he lived for the sound. They looked up at the deathclaw. Charon extended his middle finger up at it defiantly. 

“Fucking deathclaws, man.” he shook his head. Taylor smiled in relief.

Just another day in the Wasteland…


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Charon reach Little Lamplight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut Ahead

They climbed onto the rocky shore. Dogmeat shook himself off and wandered a few feet away to curl up and recollect himself. Taylor stood up, combing her hands through her wet hair. Charon watched her. Maybe it was the way her black uniform clung to her skin. Maybe it was the way her hands stroked through her dripping hair. Maybe it was because they had, moments ago, been near death. 

“What a trip! I really can’t believe-” she was cut off when Charon spun her around and kissed her feverishly. She squeaked in surprise but then slid her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. 

He broke away, panting, as he watched her undo the buttons on his jacket, spreading the fingers of her right hand on his chest. He groaned and backed her up against a wall of rock, shielding her in shadows. He pulled the zipper of her uniform all the way down, slipping one hand inside, the other buried in her hair. She unlatched the armor around his waist and unbuttoned his leather pants. The first touch of her hand was dizzying. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood.

“You’re so handsome when you blush.” she sighed lustily.

“No I’m not. And I’m not blushing.” he griped.

“Oh, quit your bellyaching. You know I’m right.” Taylor smirked, her lips as pillowy as ever. 

“Shut up and kiss me.”

She gladly fulfilled his request as he peeled her uniform off her shoulders and lifted her up. He hooked her legs around his waist, supporting her with his strong arms. 

She rolled her hips forward, grazing him. He licked a wet path up her neck, lined himself up, and slipped inside her. They moaned together. Her back arched off the rocks and she moved in a wild rhythm that Charon understood and exchanged. He couldn’t comprehend how they could be running from death at one moment and breathing life into each other the next. He slid his hand down her stomach, feeling how warm and wet she was. Her mouth was slack in pleasure and her cybernetic hand grasped onto his armor, holding herself to him. Her real hand traced over his jaw. 

“Don’t ever leave me.” she pleaded against his cheek, her breath hot against his cool skin.

“I won’t, not ever.” he promised her, looking into her green eyes. He saw the world in them, not this barren one but a new one they would make together.  
“I love you.” she buried her face into his shoulder, locking her arms around him like he was about to disappear. Her insides constricted around him and he knew he was finished. 

“I love you.” he said the words back to her, feeling the bliss of that new world he had devoted to building with her. 

***

They stayed intertwined in the shadows of the rockside for a long while, breathing heavily against each other. Then, he pulled slowly out of her and she made a sad sound. He lowered his lips to hers gently and pulled her underwear and bra back into place, for they had gotten tangled in strange angles from their intimate exchange. She righted his clothes as well, buttoning up his pants and shifting his undershirt back up, before doing up the last button on his jacket. 

Charon tucked a lock of Taylor’s hair behind her ear and smiled. She smiled back, catching his hand in her own, pressing a kiss into his palm.

“We should be close by now.” she told him, remembering their mission. She led the way and they skirted around the body of water to a path leading to the front side of the rock wall.

“Lamplight Caverns… finally!” Taylor stretched her arms out excitedly. 

“Hopefully we can resupply.” Charon said, observing the entrance. “I have not been to this corner of the Wasteland before.”

“We won’t know unless we find out. C’mon.” she took his hand and they went through the mouth of a small cave. They crept carefully through a dark pass.

“Keep your guard up.” Charon said beside her, taking out his combat knife. There were tiny streams of lights above them, mimicking stars. A stop sign was stuck into the ground crudely. Taylor unsheathed her katana.  
“Hold it right there, lady!” a small voice called in a surprisingly declarative tone.

She lifted up trying to squint through the darkness. A small boy in an army helmet and goggles peered at them over a fortified wooden wall.

“Don’t take another step, or we’ll blow your fucking head off!” the child warned.

“Hey, whoa,” Taylor raised her cybernetic arm, “we’re friendly.”

“Hm, you don’t look too big, but he does,” the boy said, pointing at Charon, “I don’t have any big friends… wait a second, what’s with your arm?”

“It’s a long story.” Taylor said curtly.

“Doesn’t look like it to me, Onesy.” the child smirked.

“Hey! Don’t you dare talk like that to her, you little shit!” Charon stood impossibly tall, glaring daggers at the boy.

“And who’s gonna stop me? You, mungo?” the boy laughed.

“The Enclave blasted it off. The Brotherhood of Steel was kind enough to give me a new one.” Taylor held up her real hand to Charon, showing her cybernetic arm to the child.

“I won’t lie, Onesy. That’s pretty fucking awesome.” the child said, eyeing the arm. “So what do you want?”

“I’m Taylor Clarke and this is Charon. We just need a way to get to Vault 87.” Taylor introduced them.

“I’m Mayor MacCready.” the child cocked his chin confidently, “this here’s my city. You don’t want to go to Vault 87, that’s where the monsters are. We got pretty good at keeping them out. Probably better than you could do, Onesy.”

Taylor put her hands on her hips. “Oh, yeah, tough guy?”  
“Yeah, that’s right.” the child cackled snidely. “Unless you can prove it and show me you’re not as girly as you look.”

Charon could see more tiny faces popping up over the wall, looking to see what all the fuss was. Taylor rubbed her palms together. 

“Okay, you’re on, Mr. Mayor.”

The kids watched in silence. Taylor took a deep breath. Then she performed a perfect back handspring, landing light on her feet and thrusting her cybernetic arm out. Her shield extended, illuminating the cave in hazy blue. The children hooted and hollered. Taylor curtseyed. Charon’s jaw dropped open. He had no idea that she could do that.

“Holy shit.” Mayor MacCready said exactly what Charon was thinking, “you weren’t kidding, Onesy.”

“Can we please use the entrance now?” Taylor rolled her eyes. 

“Hold your horses. What about you, dorkwad?” the child turned to Charon. 

“I can tell you to fuck off.” Charon folded his arms, scowling at Mayor MacCready.

“You’re not getting into Little Lamplight then.” the boy stuck out his tongue.

“Aw, c’mon. Charon’s great!” Taylor begged, “He can eat a ton. He’s awesome with a shotgun. He can, uh, give you piggybacks! He’s the best I know!” 

Murmurs came from the kids. 

“I’m listening…” Mayor MacCready leaned forward.

“Oh for Christ’s sake.” Charon slapped his hand against his face.

“Seriously! I bet he can do three at a time! We just need to pass through. Pretty please? With gumdrops on top?” Taylor asked sweetly.  
“Y’know, you’re pretty alright, Onesy. Fine, c’mon in.” Mayor MacCready told them. Taylor smiled brightly at him, shrugging. Charon knew no one could resist her, not even Wasteland children. He wasn’t even the least bit surprised. 

***

They walked through Little Lamplight. Dogmeat was in heaven, romping around with six other dogs. Taylor held the hand of a quiet little girl in white bows. She sucked her thumb and a teddy bear was cradled into her elbow. 

“Knock off the thumb-sucking, Bumble.” Mayor Macready barked. “You know how I hate that shit.”

The little girl popped her thumb out of her mouth obediently. Taylor ruffled her hair and smiled down at her. The child gave her a toothy grin back.  
True to Taylor’s tale, Charon had three kids on him, looking eternally inconvenienced. 

“Are you an actual zombie?” asked a little boy in a striped shirt.

“No.” Charon sighed.

“Are you gonna eat our brains?” asked a little girl in pigtails.

“I might if you keep asking ridiculous questions.”

The kids screeched in delight and the corners of Charon’s mouth rode up.

“I’m hungry!” a third little boy in a baseball cap complained.

“I could cook for you.” Taylor offered and the kids cheered. “Lord knows we have plenty of mac n’ cheese, right, Charon?”

“Hm.” Charon agreed.

“Isn’t Sharon a girl’s name?” the little girl in pigtails asked.

“Do I look like a girl to you?” Charon asked her. The girl responded by tickling Charon’s neck.

“Sharon’s got a girl name! Sharon’s got a girl name!” the kids chanted. Taylor lifted her hand to her mouth to hide her giggles. 

“Alright, last stop on the party train.” Charon gently dumped the squiggling mass of children down on a picnic table. 

Taylor began to prepare the meal while the kids looked hopefully at Charon who plopped down in front of them.

“Tell us a story!” they chanted. Charon leaned his chin into the heel of his palm impassively.

“Once upon a time, there was a supermutant. Then Taylor came by and killed him with her sword. Its guts came out. The end.”

“That was a horrible story!” a little girl in a dress whined.

“Charon,” Taylor said, standing over a large cooking pot, eyes shimmering, “tell them about the deathclaw.”

“Deathclaw!? A real, honest deathclaw?” the children fussed.

“Yes, we fought it on our way here.”

Charon told them the story of the deathclaw, maybe exaggerating a bit about how it was as big as the room they stood in and how it breathed fire. How they faced it down with little fear, leaving out the part where they had been running for their lives. Sheer glee enraptured each child’s face as they watched Charon’s increasingly animated expressions and arm movements. Even Mayor MacCready looked intrigued. Charon got so into the story that he hadn’t noticed Taylor dishing out mac n’ cheese into bowls, handing one to each child before placing one in his own lap and settling down next to the children.

“And then what happened?” the quiet girl next to Taylor piped.

“We jumped.” he replied.

“How’d you know you’d be okay?” Mayor MacCready asked.

“I just knew.” Charon said, looking right at Taylor.

***

 

Taylor hummed softly while she washed off the last of the dishes. When she turned around, the cave was quiet. Dogmeat and the other dogs lay in a fluffy pile. Charon lay, his face relaxed in sleep. Children were huddled all around him and in the crook of his arm, Bumble was snuggled, her arm on Charon’s chest as she sucked her thumb. Taylor’s dimples emerged. She tiptoed over to him, swept his hair back and kissed his forehead. He twitched and mumbled something, pulling the small child closer. Taylor walked over to one of the picnic tables in the middle of the caverns, unable to sleep. She quietly pushed one of the holotapes from so long ago into her Pip-Boy. When she heard her father’s voice again, she couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

“…Maybe some day, things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the Vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going.”

She slid the Pip-Boy off her wrist and drew her head down to her knees, her father’s voice resounding through her mind long after the tape had clicked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the support, comments, and kudos! Hope you're enjoying the ride! xoxo


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon and Taylor explore Vault 87.

Charon woke before the children very early the next morning. He placed Bumble on the cave floor gently and stretched silently. He felt kinks in his back that he hadn’t felt since the Ninth Circle and found himself missing their home in Megaton. He looked around for Taylor but she was nowhere in sight. Charon walked slowly down the path that continued to a bigger area in the cavern where there were large pools of water and bridges stemming from every pathway to the room. A splash made him crouch down and pull out his combat knife. He made his way over to the rippling pool of water, hiding behind a stalagmite. 

He saw Taylor sitting naked on the ground next to one of the pools. He simpered, stalking noiselessly over to her. When he was about three feet away, she turned and looked at him. He paused, surprised she had heard him. Her brow was arched in deep sorrow and her green eyes were red-  
rimmed from crying. 

“Taylor…” he quickly crossed over to her, removing his jacket and draping it over her, “are you hurt? What’s wrong?”

She leaned against him, her wet hair sticking to her face. 

“My heart hurts.”

Charon waited for her to speak, frowning.

“I’ve lost my friends, my home, my father… Charon, I’m scared.” Taylor whimpered, “I’m scared I’m going to lose you too.”

“You’re not going to lose me.” Charon comforted her, pulling her against him, rubbing her back.

“I’d never make it without you.” 

“And I without you.” he replied. “You are good and kind. All I want is your happiness.”

“I love you.” she told him, brushing her thumb against his bottom lip.  
“I love you.” his blue eyes were warm as he touched her nose lightly with his index finger. “Now come, let’s get you dressed again.

***

 

Taylor and Charon resupplied at the Knick-Knack’s souvenir shop, said goodbye to the kids and followed Mayor MacCready to the entrance of Murder Pass, the way to Vault 87.

“Careful in there, Onesy. You too, Groucho.” And with that, Mayor MacCready left them.

They entered and fought their way through. Dogmeat helped hold down the supermutants legs and arms, making them easy to subdue. They traveled carefully through the dark tunnels, laying out traps and killing supermutants stealthily.

Eventually the tunnels met up with the passage to Vault 87 and the rocky walls smoothed out into metal chambers. The vault was decorated with evidence of more supermutants: bags of gore and mutilated bodies. They ventured further inside. Then, they got to a lab with observatory windows and Taylor peeked inside. There was something lying on the bed. If it was a human, it definitely wasn’t anymore. It’s eyes were wide open and it’s mouth hung agape. It’s skull and jaw were exposed and it’s body was fleshy and distorted, huge in some places. Its veins and skin were stretched thinly over its contorted body, almost as if it had ripped at the seams.

Taylor stared in fear. Charon averted his eyes.

“Keep going.” he told her. “Don’t look.”

They came to an intersection of many hallways. They all looked identical.

“Shit.” Charon groaned. “Now what?”

“I think it’s this way.” Taylor pointed down one of the hallways.

“You think?” Charon wasn’t convinced.

“You over there!” a deep voice crackled from an intercom, startling them both. “Please, come speak to me. I-I’m in the room to your left. I won’t eat you!”

Charon went first, holding his shotgun level to the supermutant inside the room to their left.

“What fresh hell is this?” A supermutant that doesn’t eat humans. I’m not buying it.” Charon cocked his shotgun. Dogmeat sat down and tipped his head to the side in confusion.

Taylor held up her hand to him and approached the intercom.

“Either you are quite real, or I am going quite mad. Are you actually a pure human?” the supermutant observed.

“Yes, I’m human. But what are you?” she asked.

“Me? You care who I am?” the supermutant asked in disbelief, “Forgive me, but I’m not used to pleasantries. I’m more used to grunts and being struck about by the others. My name is Fawkes. I’ve lived in this… cage all my life.”

“That’s terrible! You poor thing.” she said.

“Don’t be naïve, Taylor. He’ll rip us apart as soon as he gets out.” Charon growled.

“I’m Taylor Clarke and this is Charon. We’re trying to find the G.E.C.K., do you know anything about it?”

“It’s nice to meet you Taylor Clarke and Charon. I do know about it. I know where it is and best of all, I know how you can get your hands on it.”

“Why should we help you?” Charon asked suspiciously.

“Because I can help you.” Fawkes pleaded, “please let me out of this place. It is lonely and I am afraid. I can’t even recall how long I’ve been here. Take me with you, and I’ll retrieve the G.E.C.K. for you.” 

Taylor looked at Charon with huge, sad eyes. 

“Charon, please. We can’t just leave him here.”

“Tsk.” Charon disapproved. “Fine. We let him out and he does what he says. And no funny business.”

“No funny business, I promise.” Fawkes told them. 

“How do we get you out?” Taylor asked.

“At the end of the hallway to your right is a maintenance room. Inside, you’ll find the fire control console for the medical area. Trip the alarm on it, and I’ll be able to get out.”

Taylor and Charon sprinted down the right-hand corridor and came to the control panel. Taylor flicked the switch up on the panel and they heard alarms from outside. They went back to Fawkes’ cell and saw the supermutant walking out.

“Thank you, my friends!” Fawkes exclaimed excitedly, “I will now retrieve the G.E.C.K.”

Fawkes, Taylor, and Charon walked over to a door to the left that was sealed shut. 

“Stand back please, there is a deadly amount of radiation in there.” Fawkes warned. Charon and Taylor did as they were told and Fawkes went inside, opening a big container, then a smaller one, finally removing a briefcase-looking device. Fawkes returned to them and pressed the G.E.C.K. gently into Taylor’s hands.

“As promised, here's the G.E.C.K. I hope it's worth it.” Fawkes said. “Well, I'm afraid this is where you and I part company. I'll find my way out of this place, don't worry. Maybe we'll meet again somewhere in the Wasteland.”  
“Are you sure?” Taylor asked. “you could come with us if you want.”

“Thank you, my friend.” Fawkes said. “I have a few matters to attend here. Gathering up my research and such. I will meet with you again soon. Take the G.E.C.K. to a safe place. Please be cautious yourselves.”

“You too, Fawkes!” Taylor beamed and she and Charon set off the exit, waving goodbye to the supermutant. 

“Well… that was certainly strange.” Charon remarked as they made their way out.

“You’re telling me.” Taylor replied. “See that though? All you got to do sometimes is be nice. It wasn’t so hard now was-“

Suddenly, Charon heard a rapid beeping. He had enough time to look in back of them when a flash bang exploded, sending them careening back. Taylor smacked against the floor, landing on her back. She tried to open her eyes but all she could see was white. A low ringing settled in her ears. Charon called out desperately to her but he couldn’t hear his own voice. 

Two Enclave soldiers crossed the floor, flanking them their guns trained on the both of them. Taylor heard footsteps approaching. Taylor tried so hard to move but she could only spasm. She watched in terror as the soldier shoved Dogmeat into a cage. The pup whimpered and bit the bars. Colonel Autumn came into view a few feet away from her face as he knelt before her. 

“Hello, Ms. Clarke. Long time, no see.” he grinned.

“You were dead.” Taylor said in shock. “I saw it.”

“NO! TAYLOR!!” Charon roared trying to get up and get to her. Colonel Autumn looked over at him and recognition crossed is face.

“Well, I’ll be damned. I didn't recognize you with your skin off. What a lucky day. We’ve got our hands on the G.E.C.K. and the Enclave’s finest soldier.”

Charon rolled to his feet and threw one of the Enclave soldiers into the wall. 

Autumn shook his head in humor.

“Subdue him.” 

It took three Enclave soldiers to hold him down. Charon struggled frantically against them, his eyes on Taylor. Another soldier walked over and slammed the butt of his laser rifle into Charon's temple. White spots exploded in front of his vision but he fought more, the pain incentive for staying awake. Autumn stood in front of him, the G.E.C.K. in his hands.

“It has been a long time. You ran off too quick. It will be great to have you in our ranks again.”

“Charon, what is he talking about!?” Taylor asked, bewildered.

“Tell her.” Autumn smirked. “About who you were. Or did the radiation rot you so much that you don’t remember? You've forgotten yourself, haven't you? Staff Sergeant Chance O’Leary.”

Charon went horribly still.

“How do you know that name?!” he shouted. “HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME!!”

“Charon! What does he mean!” Taylor cried, “you were Enclave!? You lied to me!?”

“Well, it seems like we have a lot of catching up to do. Prepare them for air transport.” Autumn gestured to the soldiers. Charon wrestled with all of his might, his heart breaking at Taylor’s tear-filled eyes.

“I trusted you!” she wailed.

“Taylor, it’s not true! I was captured. Before I was this way, the Enclave captured me. I couldn’t-” One of the Enclave soldiers jammed a needle into his neck. His eyelids fell and he went limp.

“Charon!” Taylor sobbed. Autumn slid a needle into her neck. She tried to fight it but a warm, heavy darkness washed over her.

“Sleep tight.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Charon are captured by the Enclave.

Taylor blinked her eyes open, groggily squinting, trying to see in front of her. Something warm was streaming down her head into her eyes and she remembered. She tried to move but her hands had been bound and she was suspended in the air by some sort of energy restraints. Her knives, guns, gear, and clothes were gone. She was left in her tank top and boyshorts. Vulnerable. The Enclave was trying to intimidate her. She wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. She knew she wasn’t in the vault anymore. Steam rose from grates in the floor and the door had some sort of high-tech lock mechanism on it. Charon! Where was he? She tried her damnedest to pull out of the restraints but they did not budge.

“Ah, you’re awake! Did you sleep well, my dear? I love the new arm, by the way.”

“Autumn.” she growled as he came into view.

“Come now, Ms. Clarke, I feel that we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot. But I also know that there is a feasible solution to these circumstances.”

Just then, Taylor heard Charon scream in agony from another room.

“Charon!” Taylor cried, trying to wrench her arms out of the restraints. “what have you done with him, you bastard!

“In due time, Ms. Clarke, in due time. Now, we have some matters we need to discuss.”

Taylor pulled as hard as she could against the restraints, gritting her teeth. Autumn strolled slowly over and bent close to her.

“Let’s keep this nice and simple. You’re going to tell me the code for that Purifier and you’re going to tell me now.”

“Fuck you.” she spat.

Autumn clicked his tongue in disgrace. 

“You are more callous than your father was.”

She tried to kick at him in fury but the restraints only rattled.

“I’m gonna enjoy seeing your guts when I split you open, motherfucker.”

Autumn roughly grasped Taylor’s chin in his fist.

“I will not ask you again. Tell me the access code.”

“I’m not telling you anything. Get fucked.” she bit him hard on the finger. Autumn jerked back, looking down at her ruthlessly.

“Pity. You’re a very pretty girl. But very, very stupid. Maybe you’ll talk when you see our latest creation… bring him in.”

Taylor watched as Charon was brought into the room on a medical table. He was strapped to it, wildly twisting and pulling to get out, like a cornered animal. The straps looked as if they were about to snap. There was a bloody patch of gauze under his head. He tried severely to reach out to her.

“Taylor! You have to believe me!” he pleaded, “I was captured by the Enclave when I was human. I didn’t work for them willingly! Please! Taylor, please believe me!”

Taylor knew in her heart that he was telling the truth but it didn’t lessen the blow of the devastating revelation. 

“Staff Sergeant O’Leary, do you happen to know the penalty for desertion against the Enclave?” Autumn addressed.

“Taylor, I’m so sorry! I swear to you, I couldn’t remember! Please, forgive me…” Charon beseeched.

“Death.” Autumn hissed.

“NO!” Taylor howled. “Please, don’t hurt him!” 

“However, you are far too valuable to be lost a second time, O’Leary.” Autumn tapped his finger against his chin. “So we’re going to teach you to be a good soldier once more. You’ll never want to leave again.”

Two Enclave scientists came into the room, holding two devices. They walked over to Charon, who tried in vain to do anything.

“Welcome to orientation, Staff Sergeant.” Autumn smiled coldly.

The scientists covered Taylor’s view as they worked over Charon. He cried out in pain and Taylor’s heart covered in ice.

“Taylor, it’s not me! “ he yelled to her, “it’s not me! Destroy me! You have to-”

“CHARON! NO, CHARON!” Taylor shrieked, pounding against the restraints as Charon fell silent.

The doctors turned to Autumn.

“Fully functional, sir.”

“Then let us gaze upon our work. Arise.” Autumn stated in pride.

The scientists stepped back and Charon stood monstrously tall. 

“Welcome back, Staff Sergeant. Come here.” Autumn beckoned. Charon followed, stopping directly in front of Taylor. He gazed down at her murderously. The two devices framed his eyes, wires leading to the back of his skull. Two needles that slid under his eyes also connected the devices. His once ice blue eyes were now bled through with orange. 

“Charon…” she wept, lowering her head.

“It seems we’ve struck a cord with Ms. Clarke.” Autumn laughed, “It’s almost as if she has feelings for you. How precious.”

Taylor raised her eyes to Autumn in hate.

“Are you ready to talk, my dear? Or am I going to have to get mean?” Autumn asked. “What is the code to the Purifier?”

“I… I don’t know…” Taylor answered truthfully.

“You don’t know or you don’t remember?” Autumn pressed. “Here, maybe this will help you.”

Autumn tipped his head at Charon. Charon reached out and opened the inside panel of Taylor’s cybernetic arm, violently ripping out a long wire. The wire snapped and Taylor screamed. Charon seemed to recoil at the sound slightly but otherwise no pity crossed his face. Taylor’s arm fell limp and contorted, as if he had broken it. 

“Hm, still not talking? Let’s see if you’ll talk without the other one.” Autumn offered sadistically. Charon grabbed her real arm in both of his hands, preparing to snap it in half.

“Charon, stop!” Taylor implored, “Please, stop!”

Just as Charon was about to move, a voice boomed into the room on an intercom.

“Colonel, I have need of you.”

“Mr. President, I have no time for other matters. I’ll be with you shortly.” Autumn addressed.

“Now, Colonel!” the voice insisted.

“Yes, sir. Come, Staff Seargeant.” Autumn exited the room. Charon stared blankly at Taylor for a moment, then followed Autumn. He was no longer himself but he was still the man she loved, his mind poisoned. 

“Ah, alone at last.” the voice spoke to Taylor, “I do apologize for Colonel Autumn’s attitude. He’s been under a great deal of stress lately. I have no doubt that you know who I am. I’m sure you’ve heard my broadcasts. I’d like to have a word with you, face-to-face. You’ll find your possessions in the locker near the door. I’ll unlock the way for you and your restraints as well. I’ll be waiting for you in my office. There are no animals allowed so please escort your dog to the door. Please don’t tarry…”

As soon as the restraints unbound her, Taylor half-sprinted and half-fell for her locker. The cage holding Dogmeat was next to it and Taylor coaxed him out. The pup had been scared into compliance by soldiers with tasers and Taylor knew she needed to get him out of there. There was no time for weakness or uncertainty. She had to stop the Enclave once and for all and get Charon back.

***

Taylor tried to rewire her arm as best she could but it was clumsy at best. It still stung from the snapping of the wire. She thought of Charon’s cold and unfeeling expression as he deliberately but unconsciously caused harm against her. She knew it was the devices making him do these terrible things and thought of all the happy things with Charon.

How big his laugh was when he taught her to swim. The way he threw himself after her in combat, like she was the only thing that mattered. How he had gazed at her before her first kiss. His passion and love through wordless actions. How he had selflessly cared for her when she had faced her father’s death and the loss of her arm, bringing her back from the brink of death. How attentive he looked when she was telling him something, whether it be a joke, plans for the day, or strategic battle layouts. The way her heart beat for him.

She dressed in her black Brotherhood of Steel armored body suit and combat boots and braided her hair back. Then she knelt down to Dogmeat, hugging him tightly and telling him it’d be okay. The pup looked determined but a bit afraid.

“Dogmeat, I need you to do something for me. When I send you to the door, go find help. Can you do that?”

Dogmeat barked twice in agreement. Taylor gave him a pat on the head.

“Good boy, good, good boy. Remember, find help.”

They exited the room and Taylor led him to the door with two Enclave soldiers guarding it. They opened it wordlessly. Taylor pointed to the outside and Dogmeat took off sprinting. Find a way to get to Charon and get out of here. She repeated the mantra in her head, fists clenched at her sides as she watched Dogmeat run. Light streamed onto Taylor’s face in a moment of clarity before shrinking away as the doors to the outside shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SaveCharon
> 
> Thank you so much for the love and support! xoxo


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor faces her worst enemy yet...

Taylor shoved past countless Enclave soldiers on her way up to the Presiden’t office, her chin raised forward. The Enclave had taken so much from her. It was time she take from them. The dimly lit hallways produced a low drone and even though Taylor felt afraid, her rage and determination were at the forefront of her mind. 

“Attention to all Raven Rock personnel,” the President’s voice echoed through the maze of passages, “this is your President speaking. I’ve invited our guest from Vault 101 to come to my office. Please do not impede her progress. Thank you for your cooperation.”

Taylor followed the layout of the facility, mapping every detail in her memory, trying to trace Charon’s whereabouts and ways they could escape. The next door read: SECTOR 3A and she went through, stepping carefully and lightly. She came to a room that was filled with cryogenic stasis chambers, suspending feral ghouls, yao guai, and a deathclaw.

Taylor slipped past the chambers, a nauseous feeling settling in her stomach. Whatever they were doing her was sick and unethical. She needed to get to Charon and get the fuck out of this place. She sucked in a breath, and focused. 

“Attention!” Autumn’s voice rang clear, “you are now authorized to ignore the President’s previous message.”

“Shit!” Taylor broke into a silent run, keeping low to the ground. She raced through the endless metal rooms, scavenging from lockers and chests, stealthily avoiding the soldiers rather than draw attention to herself. She came to a large room with an elevator and perched upon it, ascending upwards. She drew her sword, holding it in front of her. The elevator stopped at a junction of stairs and she tore up them, adrenaline coursing through her veins. She would tear this place to the ground for the crimes it had carried out against the Wasteland, against her, against her father, against Charon. She leapt out, her combat boots sliding against the floor before coming to a halt in front of a colossal computer monitor. Her eyes darted around and she held her sword at the ready.

“Ah, face to face at last.” the monitor spoke, “It’s high time we met. I am quite please you were able to make it. The trip was not what I had intended, but serves as an adequate test of your abilities.”

“Show yourself, you fucking coward!” Taylor barked at the monitor.

“Ah, but I have!” the monitor replied. “I am right here before you.”

“You’re a computer. A computer that proclaims to be the President of the United States. Now I’ve seen it all.” Taylor laughed humorlessly.

“How very open-minded of you, Ms. Clarke. And I do not just proclaim, I am the President of the United States, John Henry Eden.” the monitor said.

“Well I sure as hell didn’t vote for you.” Taylor bit back, lifting her sword defensively.

“Quite a cheeky young thing, aren’t you?” Eden almost seemed to laugh. “But let’s get to brass tacks, shall we? There are some things I’d like to talk to you about.”

Taylor scowled at Eden, soundless.

“Our nation’s capital is at a crossroads, Ms. Clarke. The path that you and I choose here today will affect us all.” Eden said. “I need you to act on my behalf, to ensure that our country’s future is secured.”

“You mean the country that you have destroyed? Look around you, this land is the product of hate, discrimination, and death. It’s future was decided when the bombs fell.” Taylor accused.

“My abilities to influence the world are limited at this time. I alone can only do so much, Ms. Clarke. You, however, have already had a profound effect on the inhabitants of this new world. We could rule together. I know you want what’s best as well. You have a great degree of freedom and much power at your fingertips. Perhaps it’s best if I explain why things need to change and why I’d like you to act on my behalf.”

“You don’t know me as much as you like to think…” Taylor sneered.

“Our land is ravaged by mutation. The war was so many years ago, and yet we still suffer from its effects. We cannot move forward until humanity can gain a solid foothold in the world. To do so, we must rid ourselves of the mutations that have plagued us for so long. These super mutants, ghouls, hideous creatures… I believe your father’s work can do that in a way unlike any other.” Eden said. “There is a vial in front of you, filled with a modified Forced Evolutionary Virus. It needs to be inserted into the control console for the purifier.”

“I think you’re delusional. You can’t be President. You’re an abortion of science. You need to self-destruct.” Taylor stated. The monitor twitched.

“And why would I do that, when I am clearly the best hope for the people of the Wasteland?”

“You and Autumn are at odds, I see. You can’t even control your own troops.” Taylor realized, “You’re clearly not fit to be Commander in Chief. And out there? You’re nothing more than false propaganda peddled on the radio. The people know you’re a joke.”

“What alternative do you suggest?” Eden considered, “Without the Enclave, what will the world do?”

“The world has it’s heroes and your cause tries to do away with them. You’re entire existence is paradoxical. You weren’t elected and have no sovereign right to govern. America is a free society, one just can’t assume leadership without earning it. If you don’t stop it now, where will it end?” Taylor reasoned.

The word ERROR flashed upon the monitor.

“Yes, I suppose it is. Very well, you shall have your wish,” Eden accepted, “Once you have left, I will end the Enclave. I cannot stop Colonel Autumn, however. That much will be up to you. I suppose, then, that this is goodbye. You’ll have to see yourself out; I have preparations to make.”

“Just one more thing.” Taylor grinned.

Taylor took the vial from where it had extended from the monitor and pressed a button on the monitor accessing the intercom system. 

“You’d better gather your army. I’m coming for you.” 

The intercom clicked off in static. 

***

 

Taylor knew she’d have to fight quiet so she wouldn’t draw Autumn to her. She cut the Enclave armor where it was weak: the elbows and knees, slicing off limbs before swinging up and ripping off theirs helmets to cut their throats. She hunted, mute and graceful, numerous Enclave soldiers falling at her feet. Blood dashed across her face, like war paint. She pressed forward. 

She came to an open area overlooking the Wasteland. And there he was, with his back to her. 

“Charon…” she breathed. She gingerly approached him. She could set the wires extending from his head as she moved closer. Suddenly, Charon whipped around, grabbing her roughly, slamming her into the floor. Her breath left her. He was so strong, too strong. His pupils were pinpoints lost in orange irises. He straddled her, a hand wrapped around her throat and another reaching for his combat knife.

“Well done.” Autumn applauded, “I have received word that I unfortunately must cut our visit short, Ms. Clarke. When you see you father, send him my regards.” 

Autumn walked out of the room, Charon’s blazing, orange-tipped eyes following him, and left him with his final directions.

“Kill her.” 

Charon raised his combat knife high above his head. Taylor’s pupils constricted. She pulled her hand back and, with all her might, struck him across the face with her fist. The impact broke one of the devices over his eyes and Charon staggered back, covering the right side of his face. She ducked out from his grasp, retreating away from him.

“T…T-Tay…lor.” 

She skidded to a stop at her name and turned around. Charon’s right eye leaked orange fluid to drip onto the floor. She began to hurry back to him.

“Charon, it’s going to be okay-”

He took up his combat knife in his left hand and rose to his feet. 

“Stop! Charon, you have to control it!” Taylor pleaded.

He came toward her, menacingly. She dashed to the opening and jumped, skating down a large pipe. She tucked and rolled off the pipe onto the ground. He followed on her heels. She tore away, dust in her eyes and Charon’s pounding footsteps in her ears.

Then, her foot hit a rock and she tumbled into the dirt. Charon’s hand latched around her ankle, pulling her toward him. She tried to kick him but he lifted her and held her at arms length, his combat knife inching towards her neck. Charon’s right hand held her tight but the left with the combat knife trembled. 

“I’m so sorry…” Taylor cried. She used his hesitation, ripping the combat knife from his hand and severing the wires in the back of his skull. He dropped her immediately. She rolled back and stood before him. 

Charon pitched forward, landing on his hands and knees, vomiting forth an ungodly amount of blood. The earth shook as Raven Rock exploded around them. Fire swirled with black smoke and it rained chunks of debris.

“CHARON!!” Taylor ran to him and crouched over him. He tried to get up but went right down again. His eyes rolled around in their sockets, orange tears pouring from his eyes. 

“I…I…” Charon gurgled, struggling to breathe. He tried to tell her he was sorry, that he had failed her but only blood frothed from his mouth. 

“Shhh, don’t talk. I’ve got you.” she told him.

Spasms rocked through Charon’s body and he closed his eyes. He was tired, so tired. He could feel her shaking him.

“Charon! Charon, don’t do this. Please don’t, Charon! Don’t leave me!! CHARON!!” she sobbed.

As he drowned in his own blood, he heard the distant drone of a vertibird and felt warm raindrops on his skin even though the Wasteland sun blazed on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys! :( Please don't hate me!
> 
> I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! You all give me so much motivation to write! xoxox


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charon faces his demons.

Charon sat naked in darkness. It was the type of darkness that even he was afraid to look at. It was an sticky, opaque, inky type of blackness that engulfed everything in his line of vision, almost as if there never was or never would be anything else. He drew up his knees and curled into himself, waiting.

Then, a light opened up from the ground, stretching out before him and highlighting a figure in the distance.

“Charon.” it sang and he knew who it was, “At last! We’ve been waiting.”

Charon tried to crawl away but the darkness took hold of him and, like a great, black octopus, dragged him back toward the voice. Ahzrukhal's laughter filled the space, burrowing into his ears like worms.

“No, leave me alone!” Charon dug his fingers into the ink, trying to pull himself out but it was like tar and it stuck to him, giving no traction.

“You didn’t think that you’d get away so easily, did you?”

Ahzrukhal stood before him, his pin-stripe suit in tatters, a gaping hole in his chest and half of his head blown away, one eye missing and sections of his broken skull revealed and squirming with maggots. 

“Let’s have a look at you, you worthless sack of shit.” Ahzrukhal hissed. The darkness hauled Charon upside down and he could feel the black sticky goo seeping into his eyes, nose, and mouth and he gagged.

Ahzrukhal knelt on one knee over him, his breath reeking of mold and rage.

“You have your skin back, I see. Well, you won’t need that here.” Ahzrukhal produced a rusty mirror shard, reflecting Charon’s human face back at him. 

“No, don’t! Please!” Charon begged.

“Is it so different? Begging for your own life?” Ahzrukhal asked, his teeth cutting through the dark.. “You put me down with no hesitation, but now? Now, we have all the time in the world…” 

Ahzrukhal slid the edge of the shard up Charon’s arm, removing the skin as one would peel an orange. Charon screamed.

“Stop! Please, stop!” Charon begged. Another strip came from his arm. Then another, and another. 

“You are mine now. So long as I hold the contract.” Ahzrukhal began to etch into the muscle with the shard. Soon, all across Charon’s body, a word oozed from across his face, down each of his arms, hands and fingers, winding around his back and torso, following down into his groin and legs all the way to his toes.

IRREDEEMABLE.

“You thought she could save you? You are a killer, a taker of life, Charon.” Ahzrukal told him, throwing the shard away and licking the blood from his fingers. “You are past forgiveness and will never amount to anything more in anyone’s eyes.”

Then, the blackness swallowed Ahzrukhal, leaving Charon to bleed. 

***

 

Charon floated in a vast emptiness, full of colors he could not name. His skin was raw, beading crimson blood beneath the black tar that clung to his skin. Everything hurt. Being hurt. He wanted to be done with it. A landscape began to take form before him and he realized that it was D.C. The memorials rose proud and immaculate, marble faces gleaming against the quiet, twilight. He now stood on the top of the Washington Monument and the world was green and bright again. 

“Charlie.” 

Charon turned and saw his wife. She was dressed in her white gossamer gown, her sleeves billowing. She smiled at him in warmth.

“Emma.” 

He dropped to his knees before her, his head bowed, reaching out his blackened palms to her. She ran her fingers through his red hair. It felt like a gentle breeze.

“I’m so sorry, Emma. I wasn’t there and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I left you.” he told her.

“You didn’t leave me. You did what you had to do to protect your country and I will never be angry at you for that.”

“It wasn’t enough.” his voice broke and he tried to wrap his arms around her but she was so light, like mist. 

“You are a good person, Charlie. You are enough and I will always love you.” Emma told him. She placed her fingers under his chin, tipping his face up. “You cannot blame yourself anymore for these things. They were not of your doing.”

“I don’t want to go back.” he said quietly. “I want to go home.” 

Emma frowned.

“I’m sorry, Charlie.”

“Charon!” A familiar voice called out for him.

He turned in the direction of the voice. It was below, in the Reflecting Pool.

When he looked back to Emma again, she gave him a sharp push in the chest. For some reason, it stung. 

He cried out for her to stop. But she did it again and the pain was worse.

"Don't send me away!" he implored.

“I’ll miss you.” Emma told him and she pushed him off the Monument.

Charon fell down, down, down. He fell until Emma, standing on top of the Monument, looked to him like a star in the purple sky.

***

“Another, directly into his heart, now!” 

A doctor rammed a needle full of Psycho into Charon’s chest and he gasped into life, contorting off the table. His ice blue eyes moved rapidly around, sightless. His fingers clenched to his palms as he writhed away from whomever had administered this feeling unto him. It felt as if he were literally being dragged back into his own body, nerves snagging against skin. His exposed muscles seared and he found his body unbearable to inhabit, sensation hot in his veins. The pain enraged him. The room came into extreme focus and he laid his eyes upon the doctor with the needle and he tried to lunge for him. 

“Charon!” 

Taylor came into view and reached out to smooth his hair back. He slapped her away.

“NO! LEAVE ME!” he roared.

She blinked, pulling her arm back in fright. 

“Charon… what-”

“I DON’T WANT YOU HERE!” he whipped his arm out at her and she stumbled back.

“What’s wrong? What did I do?” she began to cry and it made Charon twist in fury. He bared his teeth at her as the doctors forced him back down.

“You stupid girl! You think you can change what is already written? That the world will turn again because you will it to? Your father was wrong to leave the task to you! Everything you’ve done was for nothing! They’ve won! The Enclave has won and you’re too fucking innocent to notice! You fooled me into thinking I could be something else, but I’m not and I never will be! Your “good fight”, your perfect world? IT’S ALL BULLSHIT!!”

Charon realized the gravity of his words only after he’d said them. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped her nose roughly on her sleeve.

“That’s what you really think about me? About us? Fine. That’s fine. I don’t need you. I’ll do this on my own.”

Charon clenched his eyes shut in horrible regret.

The door slammed to the Citadel hospital and Charon was, once again, left with nothing but his pain.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor plans and Charon opens up.

Taylor walked briskly from the Citadel hospital, heading to the laboratory. Stray tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away vehemently. The moment Charon had fell, her concern was him. She covered his body with hers as the Enclave’s vertibirds rained hell upon them. Luckily, Dogmeat had found Fawkes and he drove the Enclave away with a large minigun and had assisted Taylor in getting Charon aboard a Brotherhood of Steel vertibird. She held his cold hand as the aerial medical staff stuck tube after tube down his throat to remove the blood. She had waited through the night as the doctors had performed surgery to prevent pulmonary embolism as his lungs had filled with blood at an alarming rate. The Citadel doctors had rewired Taylor’s arm and removed the devices that were controlling Charon’s mind, archiving them to combat the dangerous technology. She had been ready to burst in joy and relief at his recovery but the way he’d raised his hand against her and the hateful words he spat had her convinced that this was not where he wanted to be. Not with her.

“Emma…” he had choked as she held his hand, “Emma, don’t send me away.”

Even though she did not want to feel it, jealousy and resentment reared up inside her. It was his wife he had longed for. Not her. She was a poor stand-in for what his wife had meant to him. He was right. She would never be the hero the world and her father wanted her to be. She was a naïve, insignificant child fumbling about, too ignorant of anything but her own worth to others. She had let Charon fall into the worst hands and he would never forgive her for that. She had let her father down. She thought of him in the Rotunda, how he fell, never to come back to her again. Then she thought of Autumn, how he’d walked free from his grave to take everything from her all over again. Her fists balled at her sides. Never again. She’d put him in the ground once and for all, even if it meant that she had to go down with him. 

She strode into the laboratory where Sarah, Scribe Rothchild and Elder Lyons were arguing.

“All I’m saying here is, the longer we sit here, the more time they have to shore up their defenses.” Sarah explained, “We should hit them sooner rather than later.”

They turned when they saw Taylor approach.

“Taylor.” Sarah greeted, “where’s Charon?”

“He’s not coming.” Taylor said, her eyes cast to the floor.

“But he’s recovered, what-”

“He’s. Not. Coming.” Taylor clipped.

Sarah knew not to ask anymore. The Elder spoke to Taylor.

“We had feared both you and the G.E.C.K. were lost. Were you successful?”

“I found the G.E.C.K.” Taylor told him.

“Excellent. With that, we hold the key to keeping the Enclave from controlling the purifier.” Elder Lyons said.

“Something happened.” Taylor looked up at him.

“What do you mean?” the Elder folded his arms.

“The Enclave took the G.E.C.K. They’re installing it now. I was so focused on getting Charon out that I could not go back for it. I’m sorry.” Taylor bowed her head.

“Then we must go at once!” The Elder commanded. “If you have any other information, tell me now before we mobilize. Any help you can give might save lives.”

“The Enclave is fractured.” Taylor told them. “They’re not as unified as they’d like us to believe. They are resorting to mind control. What they did to Charon was dangerous. He could have easily killed me but their technology is not perfected. Eden wanted me to sabotage the project with the Forced Evolutionary Virus. We mustn’t allow them to continue any further. We need to take the Enclave down here and now, before they hurt anyone else.” 

“You make extremely valid points, Ms. Clarke. Where is this virus now?” Scribe Rothchild added.

“I have it here.” Taylor removed the vial from a pocket inside her armored bodysuit. “Take it.”

“Thank you.” the Elder took the vial carefully from her, “I’ll see to it that it is disposed of properly, once the Scribes have had time to analyze it. Perhaps we have underestimated the Enclave. You and Sarah may be right; an attack may be necessary now.”

“If the Enclave has the G.E.C.K., there’s nothing stopping them from starting the purifier. They’ll figure out the code eventually.” Sarah said.

“Then it’s decided.” the Elder affirmed, “Sarah, you take the Pride and use the robot as support. Take Ms. Clarke and secure that purifier. We move out at dawn.”

“Yes, sir.” Sarah saluted and as the group dispersed, she approached Taylor. 

“Taylor, my father and I have been talking. The Pride and I have decided that after all you’ve survived, you’ve done enough to be an honorary member of Lyon’s Pride. Congratulations.” Sarah placed her hand upon Taylor’s shoulder.

“Thank you. I am honored to be at your side.” Taylor replied, returning the gesture.

“Come on then, let’s prepare for dawn.” said Sarah.

***

While everyone else tried to get a few winks of sleep before tomorrow’s assault, Taylor sat on the roof of one of the training grates in the Citadel courtyard, thumbing a full pack of cigarettes and looking up into the early night. The stars had just begun to emerge. She had remembered her father teaching her about them when she was a child.

“Ancient civilizations used to make stories about great journeys in the stars.” he had said, pointing to a picture in her science textbook.

“But they’re just balls of plasma far, far away. They’re unreachable.” she’d observed.

“That doesn’t make them any less beautiful though, right?” he’d laughed.

“Daddy, do you think we’ll ever see the stars for real?” she’d asked.

“Maybe someday, honey. Maybe someday.” he’d said, smiling. Something about his smile had told her that the stars had been old friends to him and that he had longed for them not because he was curious but because he knew them. Taylor poised her fingers over the pack hesitantly, then drew a cigarette from the pack, lighting it. She sucked in the smoke and tried her best to hold it in for a few moments before exhaling a shaky breath. The smoke looped from her mouth before joining the stars above.

“You shouldn’t do that.” a gruff voice made her drop her cigarette. “I hear that they are very bad for you.”

Taylor looked down. Charon stood below where she perched, panting as if he had sprinted there. A baggy, patched sweater hung low on his neck and shoulders and loose brown pants slouched on his hips. His feet were bare and medical tape was swatched under his eyes.

“Only if you're not immortal.” she said. The smallest hint of a smile ghosted over his face.

“May I join you?”

She moved over so he could climb up next to her. They were quiet for a few moments.

“Taylor…” Charon said, “it’s time that you knew about me. I am going to tell you what I remember. I am not very good about this kind of thing but I’m willing to try if you are.”

Taylor turned to him and waited for him to speak. He moved in closer to her and took in a deep breath.

“When I was young, I’d always wanted to be a soldier. My father was in the military before me and I joined because I wanted to make him and my mother proud. I wanted to help people, just like you do. I trained until I became a Staff Sergeant in the 1st Infantry Division. They called us “The Bloody First”. The war wasn’t so bad in the beginning, sure there was conflict and things got bad sometimes but I always had my teammates. It was a lot of running around. Canada and back. Alaska and back. We mostly made sure that people were getting resources: food, water, supplies. Then I got stationed in New York for a bit.”

Charon smiled softly and he said just above a whisper.

“And I met a girl. Her name was Emma.”

“What was she like?” Taylor asked.

“She was like you. Nice. She had blonde hair though. She was a waitress but a horrible cook. She tried to make this chicken one time with Sugar Bombs. It was pretty disgusting.” Charon laughed at the memory. Taylor giggled genuinely.

“She was good to me though. We got married in Mystic, Connecticut. There are- were- all these boats floating around there. We jumped in the water at the end in our wedding clothes. I can only remember so much but I remember it was autumn and the leaves were changing and the water was freezing. I was so young back then, I thought I had it all figured out.”

Charon paused and closed his eyes for minute before opening them and continuing.

“Things got hard after that. Emma and I wanted a baby but I got called to help out in Anchorage. We tried before I went because I wasn’t sure if I was coming back. We’d won the battle at Anchorage and I had to help train soldiers at the base until October. They told me I could go home. I was finally able to call Emma and she had the most wonderful news. She was… pregnant.”

Taylor’s expression dropped in sympathy as his shoulders racked.

“I set foot back in New York City the next day on October 23, 2077 at 8:00am and the world went to shit. We weren’t allowed to leave the airport or call anyone. We had to keep people under control there. Everything was chaos. People trampled each other trying to get out. My team was outside, trying to keep people safe. I knew what was going to happen. We all did. There were no rules anymore. And the whole time I was thinking, “Emma, I have to get to her. I have to make sure she is alright.” Then, there it was. I had never seen anything so bright in my life. The buildings began to fall down, like toys. And I ran. I ran so fast to get home… but it wasn’t fast enough.”

Taylor wrapped her arms around Charon and they clung together. 

“Who decides something like that?” Charon whimpered. “Why couldn’t I get to her?”

“I’m so sorry, Charon.” Taylor stroked her fingers through his hair, rocking him back and forth.

“I am too.” Charon buried his face in her shoulder and watched as his tears raced down the back of her uniform. *** 

When they had composed themselves enough, Charon began to speak again.

“After everything, I became very lost. I wandered around and searched for my men but all I ever found were bones. It began to matter less and less to me what had happened or would happen. One day, I was hunting and a man found me. He asked me who I was. When I told him, he shot me in the leg so I couldn’t get away. He dragged me back to where his base was and he said that he was part of an important cause, called the Enclave. They were going to rebuild America.”

“Autumn.” Taylor narrowed her eyes. Charon nodded.

“I don’t know how long he had me, years I suppose. His people tortured me for information but I never broke. They eventually began forget the information, they just used me to do their dirty work. When I hesitated, they would lock me in an isolation tank filled with salt. I would float and see these… these faces. I couldn’t remember anything anymore. My family. Emma. Who I was. They would leave me in there for days at a time, until I was begging them, promising them anything to come out. I became a hateful creature. They fed off it. I became very skilled at killing. If people did not comply with the Enclave, they sent me with their forces. Men, women, children, it didn’t matter. I killed them all because I had to. I lived for it really, because it made me feel again. Then, one day, Autumn brought me to his scientists and they told me they were doing some experimental procedure. They gave me this chip right in here.” Charon tapped his fingers against the dip in his back, between his shoulder blades. “It dissolved into my spine and implemented complete compliance to my employers. They were supposed to install another chip the next day but, in the middle of the night, I escaped. I don’t know how I did it but I just ran. The technology wasn’t strong enough to hold me back but it tried like fucking hell not to make me leave. “Turn back.” my brain told me. The words started to burn and give me this terrible headache. When I didn’t turn around, my nose started to bleed. I started hemorrhaging and then I collapsed. I don’t remember much after that… except that Ahzrukhal found me and became my employer. I remember I had this horrible itch and late at night I’d scratch everywhere I could get my nails on. My skin started coming off in long strips. My hair started falling out. Everything just started falling apart. I gave up trying to escape. I gave up on hope. I gave up on being a person again. I followed Ahzrukhal for fifty years without question because I had no purpose any more. And then, one day…you walked in.”

Charon laced his fingers with Taylor’s, turning her real hand over in his, tracing lines down her palm.

“You showed me that there was good left in the world. You gave me another chance and for that, I will never leave your side. You will never be alone, not while I’m here. I am so sorry for the things I said, they are not true. You are the light in the dark, Taylor. I love you and I hold you deep in my heart.”

“And I love you.” she said back to him. He drew her in close, draping his arms around her as she shivered in the cold starlight. Her cybernetic hand curled against his chest as he held her, her real hand slipping under the back of his sweater, feeling the warmth radiate from his back and angelbones. 

“You are very cold.” he observed.

“Sorry.” she said.

“Don’t be.” he held her tighter. “Are you tired?”

“A bit.” She gazed up at him. He kissed her forehead, then slid down from the roof of the training grate. He held out his hand to her, helping her down and they walked back into the Citadel with their fingers still intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My interpretation of Charon's background story. Thank you for all the love and support. I think that I'm going to be ending this story in a chapter or two :(. I've had such a fun time writing for you guys and I'm sad that it's coming to an end. However, I was thinking about sending these two kids up to the Commonwealth :). Let me know what you think. xoxox


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the assault on the Enclave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut Ahead

It was a bit past midnight when they entered the Citadel B-ring again. They crept quietly into the hospital and Taylor shut the door carefully behind them, taking off her boots. Dogmeat snoozed on the hospital floor. Charon got back into the hospital bed, making room for Taylor to slip in beside him. He drew the covers around them. They faced each other and he felt her eyes on him even though he could only make her out in the faint navy light from the window. He heard the rustle of sheets and her hands, one warm and one cool, moved under his sweater, up his chest.

“What are you doing?” he breathed. She did not reply, instead pressing kisses onto his neck and jaw. He groaned lowly.

“Shhh…” she told him and he bit his lip to prevent any more noise from escaping his throat. God forbid some Brotherhood of Steel asshole walked by and heard that. A nasty part of him wanted to be as loud as he wanted with her but he was a gentleman at heart and respected her wishes and her reputation with the Brotherhood. 

When her warm hand slipped into his pants, he began to taste blood. He unzipped her uniform and peeled it down her body, hiking her leg up around his waist. She rolled his sweater up his chest and off his arms, marking his shoulder with her teeth. He exhaled sharply, tilting her chin up so he could taste her lips. She tugged his pants down and he kicked them off. He lay naked before her and she reached out for him, pulling him to her and grinding her hips against him. He moaned into her mouth, unable to contain himself any longer. He ripped her bra off one-handed and tore down her underwear. Then he paused, bringing his hand to his mouth, dragging his fingers across his tongue, bringing them down and brushing them against her tender flesh. She drew in a gentle breath.

“I love you.” he whispered and thrust inside her. She gazed up at him through her long lashes as they moved together. Her hands danced across his skin and he never wanted to be without her touch again. He leaned his forehead against hers and watched her, his lips parting in adoration and amazement of how strongly he felt for her. 

“Oh, Charon… ” she seized up in pleasure and urgent sensation pooled in his lower stomach. She writhed against him and he knew he was done for.

“Oh, fuck! Taylor, don’t let me…” his eyes rolled back, his voice growing. “I can’t… I’m going to-”

Her hand covered his mouth and he moaned loudly into her palm, letting go of himself inside her, his fingers digging into her thigh. 

***

While Charon slept, Taylor lay next to him and thought, unable to put ease to her spinning mind. She had to make sure that Charon was safe from the Enclave’s grasp. If they got to him before she got to Autumn, it would be all over. She had been lucky that she had been able to get him back to the Citadel in time. His death became a real concept for her, too real. He wouldn’t die of any disease or illness but he could certainly fall prey to fates worse than death. She could not, would not have that. He was always the one going on about how important she was to him and to the Wasteland’s future, but it was only him that mattered to her. If she were to be a hero, it would only be for his sake. She had become a different person after the death of her father but he was the only constant in her life. More than any of the closest of her friends. Even her father himself. Her father had been able to leave her behind for the greater good but she knew in her heart that Charon would stay by her side even if the bombs dropped all over again. He would do anything for her, even if it meant handing himself over to the Enclave in her place. That is what truly made him dangerous: not the harshness of his voice nor how tall he stood but his selfless disregard for his life over hers. 

She ran a hand through her hair and looked over at him. One of his arms was curled under her and the other was draped over her. He breathed in deeply, pulling her to him protectively. There were perpetual dark lines under his eyes and locks of his red hair fell onto the bridge of his where his nose used to be and around his closed eyelids. She admired the handsomeness of his face, the sharp cut of his jaw. 

Then, she carefully and reluctantly removed herself from his embrace, walking to the bathroom to shower. She washed her hair and stood under the blast of hot water for a few minutes, contemplating. She had to keep Charon safe. She couldn’t lose him too. The Enclave was about to pay the true price to her and only her. She turned off the water and exited the shower. She crept over to the bed and pulled her armored bodysuit on. She tugged on her combat boots and flexed each of the fingers of her cybernetic arm. She looked at Charon one last time. She kissed her index and middle fingers and then lay them on his lips. He twitched in his sleep.

“I love you.” she told him. “I can’t allow you to get hurt.”

She opened the door to the hospital and pulled it almost shut, almost, but not quite.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight against the Enclave begins.

An hour later, Charon reached out for Taylor, patting empty space. His head shot up and he looked around the room.

“Taylor?”

No answer came from the bathroom either. Dogmeat crawled over to him, nudging his leg with his snout. He yanked his clothes and armor on, noticing hastily that they were in a state of disrepair. He shook the thought from his mind, tearing the medical tape from under his eyes and grabbing his shotgun from against the wall. Her pack wasn’t there and neither were her clothes. Charon’s mind began to race. He jerked the door open and Star Paladin Cross stood there, her eyes were wide in worry.

“Charon! Come, quickly. Taylor is preparing to leave with the Lyon’s Pride. We must hurry.” 

“Oh no…” Charon hurried past her, Dogmeat trailing behind him. “No no no . Not now. Not yet.”

Cross followed him, as they attempted to catch up to the other Brotherhood soldiers pounding out of the B-ring, over to the laboratory across the courtyard. The atmosphere was chaotic and noisy and Charon silently berated himself for falling asleep. He was the one who should have kept guard, not her. Why would she just step out like that without telling him? He dashed into the laboratory, his eyes fiercely scouring the room for her. He pushed past the many Brotherhood soldiers, Scribes, and Paladins in the room talking and strategizing. Then he saw her, standing before Sarah Lyons, listening. She wore her armored body suit but it looked polished, like new again, and a combat chest piece was strapped around her shoulders and back. Her cybernetic arm gleamed and her other arm was protected with an elbow guard. Additional guards were placed on the outside of her thighs and her shoulders. Her long hair was done up in a loose, high bun and black grease had been swiped across her eyes, giving her a vicious gaze. 

“Taylor!” he called as he approached them. Taylor’s head snapped over in his direction, startled. Then she looked away. Dogmeat glued himself next to Taylor. Sarah put her hand on Taylor’s shoulder before giving Charon a solemn look and walking away from them to see to her other soldiers. 

“Why didn’t you wake me? What’s going on?” he asked. She stayed quiet. Her eyes were cast down and to the right. 

“Hey! What the fuck is this, the silent treatment? Hm?” he tilted her chin up, but she still did not meet his eyes. 

“I wanted you to stay behind.” she mumbled. He stiffened.

“You look me in the eye and say that shit.” 

Her mouth pressed into a thin line but her eyes did not move from the floor.

“Look at me.” he commanded. Her eyes finally slid to his, tears blurring her vision.

“I don’t want you to get hurt. It’s too dangerous for you to go back there.” she said, shaking her head as she spoke.

“Oh, and it’s safe for you?” he asked in disbelief, taking the wrist of her cybernetic arm in his hand. “You are not the only one in this fight, Taylor.”

“He’ll catch you again and it’ll be all over. And at that point, you might as well fucking kill me because I cannot do it. I cannot lose you, Charon. I absolutely cannot handle that.” she told him.

“Listen to me,” he said, leaning down close to her, tucking a wispy lock of her hair behind her ear. “You are not going to lose me. You need to trust me. I know that the Enclave is a force to be reckoned with, but now is our only chance to strike them while they are weak. And the best shot we have is if we take it together. If we go in there, disjointed and afraid, they will win. But if we work together and let go of fear, we can destroy them once and for all.”

“You’re right, Charon.” she nodded. “We’ll never be able to do this apart. But if we’re together, I know we can beat them.”

“I’ve got your back, sugar.” He gave her a sideways smile. 

Sarah came back over to them and gave them a quizzical look. But then she saw their smiles and relaxed. 

“I’m glad to see you two have worked things out.” she said. She turned to Charon. “You’re going to be an important part of this team because Taylor told me you have knowledge of the Enclave. You’ll be our eyes and ears on the outside. Only thing is, your armor’s looking pretty bad. Try these on.”

She handed him a suit of well-reinforced Brotherhood of Steel black stealth armor, a steel chest piece, arm and shin guards, a grey marine helmet, tactical goggles and a black bandana. As Charon stepped around into one of them empty corridors downstairs to change, Taylor held out her hand to Sarah.

“Sentinel Lyons. I appreciate all you and the Brotherhood have done me and for Charon.”

Sarah shook her hand but wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

“And thank you, Taylor Clarke. Because of you, the Enclave is going to be wiped from the history books and The Capital Wasteland is going to have clean water again. I'm glad that Charon understood what you were trying to do. I, however, would've advised against not taking him with us. He is a powerful asset to you obviously and he has inside knowledge about the Enclave. That could prove useful to us if we get in a tight jam."

A tall figure standing next to her caught Taylor’s eye and her mouth dropped. Charon stood long, lean, and powerful, decked out in full ballistic armor. He slid the tactical goggles over his eyes and pulled the bandana up over his face. A skeleton’s jaw was painted in white across the black bandana, grinning at them.

“That’s a good look for you.” Sarah laughed. “You look almost half-way decent.”

Charon flicked his middle finger at her and Taylor covered her mouth so that she wouldn’t burst out laughing. 

***

The soldiers began to surround a large platform with a curtain around it. Everyone had their stations and places to go and there wasn’t any doubt in Taylor’s mind about the Brotherhood’s raw power.

“Don’t worry,” Sarah assured her, “You’ve got the entire Pride backing you up. Plus this big tin can. Liberty Prime.”

Elder Lyons raised his arm and the Scribes at the top of a series of ladders ripped down the curtain that covered a colossal robot. It was adorned with stars and stripes and a slim ocular bar across its face glowed like the elbow on Taylor’s cybernetic arm. She and Charon looked up in wonder at the giant metal man. 

“All right, Rothchild. Fire it up. Pride, move out!” Sarah instructed.

Scribe Rothchild pressed a button on the computer below the robot. Steam immediately whistled from the ceiling and an alarm trumpeted. The robot was bathed in light as it was raised on the platform up to the outside. Taylor and Charon followed Sarah and the Pride as they ran upstairs. 

“Good luck.” said Elder Lyons, “Ad victoriam.”

They burst out into the courtyard and saw Liberty Prime suspended by pulleys from a large crane as it was moved outside the Citadel. They sprinted out of the Citadel, readying their guns and shouting battle cries. It was pouring cold rain outside and steaks of lighting cracked across the sky. The great red gate opened to the Capital Wasteland and the soldiers dispersed, some covering the building and flanking off to the right to quell the coming threat. Explosions lit up the Potomac. The Pride surged ahead. Enclave vertibirds thundered overhead. Lasers blasted against the robot, who was forced back a step.

“Protect, Liberty Prime! Make sure no one gets near him!” Sarah ordered.

Taylor tore forward, away from the group. 

“Taylor!!” Sarah yelled. The vertibird aimed its guns at the Pride. Charon was covering them up front with his shotgun but his close range was limited.

Taylor slid beneath Liberty Prime, dirt covering her position. She aimed her sniper rifle at the cockpit of the vertibird.

“Not today, motherfucker.” she pulled the trigger. The bullet struck the pilot in the head and the vertibird spiraled out of control, landing in the Potomac. 

She kept up with Liberty Prime and the Pride regrouped alongside her, Sarah in front and Charon next to her. Taylor signaled to Dogmeat and he dashed ahead, crawling along rocks stealthily.

More soldiers took to the bridge as they crossed, firing across the water. Missiles fired along Liberty Prime’s path and Taylor lost her footing. 

“I’ve got you.” Charon righted her again. “Keep going.”

Enclave soldiers shot at Liberty Prime when they had made it across the bridge. 

“TACTICAL ASSESSMENT: RED CHINESE VICTORY IMPOSSIBLE.” the robot boomed.

Lasers seared from Liberty Prime’s ocular sensor, wiping out a group of Enclave grunts. They ascended up a road leading to downtown D.C., where a holographic shield blocked their way.

“OBSTRUCTION DETECTED. COMPOSITION: TITANIUM ALLOY SUPPLEMENTED BY PHOTONIC RESONANCE BARRIER. PROBABILITY OF MISSION HINDRANCE…ZERO PERCENT.”

Liberty Prime destroyed the barrier, making the way accessible.

“Go, go, go!” Sarah shouted. “Don’t stop until you get to the Memorial!”

They passed through the barrier and rushed against the increasing, incoming waves of Enclave soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the end! I know I said I'd end it two chapters ago but I just get carried away with it. 
> 
> We're on the Take It Back quest. No turning back now.
> 
> Thank you for all your support, kudos, and comments! You guys make me so excited to write more! xoxox


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Everything was so loud: gunfire, Sarah’s commands, Liberty Prime’s earth-shaking footsteps, vertibirds swooping overheard. Taylor ears began to ring. A vertibird landed in the distance pouring out Enclave soldiers. The Pride took cover behind dilapidated cars as Liberty Prime hurled mini nukes over the long stretch of road.

“EMBRACE DEMOCRACY OR YOU WILL BE ERADICATED.”

The vertibird exploded, sending propellers and sections of metal flying. Charon yanked Taylor back as a large chunk of the vertibird crushed another Enclave soldier. He pulled her to her feet and immediately covered the front while the Pride took out soldiers trying to follow them from the back.

Sarah was right. Having Charon here was a huge tactical advantage. She had fought her fair share of raiders and supermutants but she had never been in such a large-scale, all-out war before. This way of fighting was like second nature and he moved with animalistic grace as he dodged plasma fire and took out high counts of Enclave soldiers. 

They made their way into the D.C. ruins. Charon kept his eyes on Taylor, making sure no one got close to her. A couple of Enclave officers crept up on him with melee weapons. Charon dealt with one easier but while he aimed his shotgun at him to finish him off, the other officer grabbed hold on the gun and slammed a switchblade into a weak spot in his armor, just above his right hip. The knife bit his flesh.

“Son of a bitch!” Charon staggered.

It hurt like a motherfucker but it was not a fatal stab and Charon knew exactly what they were trying to do. They were trying to make him weak. Easier transport back to Autumn. Adreneline coursed through his veins and he reared up, overwhelming the officer before his head exploded from a well-placed sniper-rifle bullet. Taylor ran over to him. Charon tore the knife out, as if it were a toothpick. She remained calm and quickly injected him with a stimpack. The bleeding wound closed up neatly.

He gave her a nod, shifting his bandana down so he could show her his gracious smile. She nodded back, her own smile full of hope. They fell into line again, listening to Sarah’s orders, following Liberty Prime, and fighting their way through downtown D.C.

Liberty Prime broke through another barrier and they swung the corner, leading to the Jefferson Memorial. Charon flushed out soldiers coming from the back with grenades and Taylor focused on protecting Liberty Prime. An Enclave officer was hiding among dead trees and placing shots to the robot’s knees and elbows, trying to impede his progress as he approached a large holographic shield cutting off entrance to the Memorial. Taylor slid her katana from her back and ran forward, rushing up a sloped piece of metal from a car. She leapt in the air, bringing her sword down into the officer’s back. The officer fell dead. Taylor ripped her sword out and rolled up, returning to the Pride in fast strides.

“Nice one, Taylor!” Sarah shouted. “We’re nearly there, keep going!”

Liberty Prime stretched his great arms out against the shield, absorbing surges of electricity as the shield crackled off. The robot fell onto its hands and knees.

“C’mon, Prime. We’ve got this!” Sarah called to the robot. Liberty Prime lifted to his feet again and the Pride filed into the courtyard outside the Jefferson Memorial.

***

Liberty Prime and the Pride addressed the threat outside while Taylor, Charon, and Sarah crept through the private entrance to the Memorial. Taylor made Dogmeat wait for her signal to come forward because of the danger inside. They fired heavily upon the Enclave soldiers who were there waiting for them. 

“Concentrate your fire!” Sarah ordered. They worked together, making quick work of the rest of the soldiers. They stopped outside the door to the Rotuna.

“On my count.” Sarah whispered.

“One…”

“Two…”

“Three!” 

Charon kicked open the door and Taylor went first. Colonel Autumn turned and raised his advanced pistol. Taylor’s breathing hitched as she heard the hammer cock back. 

She deployed her shield from her cybernetic arm but someone rammed her out of the way. Taylor slid across the floor. The bullet burst from Autumn’s pistol and, to Taylor’s shock, passed right through the shield. Taylor looked up to see Sarah. Dark red blood bloomed from between the plates of Power Armor covering her stomach. 

“NO!! SARAH!!” Taylor screamed, taking up her katana.

Autumn turned his back to the door, crossing over to Taylor. Charon stalked out from the doorway, unnoticed.

“Your Brotherhood toys won’t work on me. Your father died a fool and now you will join him, Ms. Clarke. And then, I’m going to take back my best soldier.” Autumn sneered, raising his pistol at her. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

Suddenly Charon seized his arms, the pistol clattering to the floor.

“NOW, TAYLOR!!” 

Charon kicked Autumn squarely in the back and Taylor barreled forward, driving her katana into Autumn’s gut, impaling him. 

“It is you that will die the fool!” Taylor spat, yanking the sword left, up, and out. “Welcome to extinction.”

As Autumn bled to death, looking at his own entrails, two Enclave soldiers tried to flank them from down the stairs. Taylor shielded Sarah, who had fallen upon her knee, clutching the wound, while Charon took out both of them. 

Sarah’s body racked with coughs as she leaned heavily onto Taylor. Dogmeat bounded into the room and lay next to Sarah, keeping her warm.

“Sarah, you’re going to be alright.” Taylor said, taking out a stimpack. “I’m going to fix you up.”

“No.” Sarah told her, pushing her hand away. “It won’t work. There’s no time. You have to get to the purifier, now.”

“No! I will not leave you!” Taylor tried take up the stimpack again but her hands shook.

“Do as I say, soldier!” Sarah barked. “Get to the purifier, or we will be too late!”

Dogmeat stayed with Sarah while Charon and Taylor sprinted up the steps. The bulkhead to the Purifier opened and Taylor stepped inside. Her father’s words echoed through her mind.

“I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life.”

He had read the passage over and over to her when she was young. She ran her thumb over the photograph of her and her father in her pocket over the numbers 21:6.

The bulkhead tried to close but Charon knelt under it, straining as he held it open.

“Go!” he yelled, buckling against the weight of the gears. “Go, now!”

Taylor ran to the control panel and slammed in the numbers  
2-1-6

She punched her fist against the enter button and a bright flash of light blinded her for a moment. She crawled back to Charon’s voice and he pulled her from the chamber as the bulkhead slammed shut before them. 

Taylor felt sick to her stomach but she pressed forward as they got back down the stairs. 

“We’re going to get you out of here.” Charon lifted Sarah into his arms, Dogmeat following, and Taylor led them out of the Jefferson Memorial.

***

They made it outside the Memorial and Sarah looked up into the dark sky.

“It’s raining.” she said softly, as if she were a child, seeing it for the first time. Taylor had given her a stimpack but the wound continued to darken against her armor.

“Charon,” he looked down at Sarah as he carried her, “I’m sorry about what I said before about you. I am proud that you marched alongside us. You’re a fine man.”

“Stop it.” Charon told her, “don’t say things like that.”

Sarah laughed but it was too pinched and high to be laughter.

“Taylor,” she said, trying to reach her arm out to her. “you’re a good kid. Please, don’t ever change. Not for the world.”

By this time, Brotherhood reinforcements had arrived and members of the Pride were running over. Elder Lyons pushed through them.

“Sarah?” his eyes went wide when he saw her. 

“Hi, Dad.” she said and she closed her eyes, a quiet smile on her face. Charon knelt before the Elder and set her down.

Oh, no no. Oh, Sarah, darling.” the Elder knelt next to her, his wrinkled hand smoothing across her young cheek. The Pride took off their helmets, many of the members openly crying. 

“Sarah…” a young Squire looked on in horror and despair. Tears flowed down Taylor face as she looked to the Elder.

“Elder Lyons, I-”

The Elder looked back at her, his pained expression silencing her.

“How could this happen?” he asked. Taylor sucked in a deep breath, trying not to devolve into hysterics.

“This is all your fault!” the Squire jabbed his finger at Charon. “You are a traitor! You’ve killed her yourself!”

Taylor stood in front of Charon as the crowd whispered.

“That is not what happened!!” Taylor snapped. “Sarah-”

“…is dead because of what happened.” the Elder finished, a cold look in his eyes. Lightening tore across the sky and Taylor looked into the angry faces of the crowd.

“He’s with the Enclave. I heard Sarah talking about it.” stated Paladin Vargas, aiming his laser pistol at Charon. “I ought to kill you where you stand, zombie! You don’t deserve to live.” 

More and more soldiers began to draw their weapons. Charon’s stance lowered, preparing to fight.

“NO, STOP!!” Taylor begged. Dogmeat growled, gnashing his teeth.

“SILENCE!” Elder Lyons commanded. His deep brow furrowed and his eyes were set on Charon.

“I hereby banish you from this place. You are never to set foot in the Capital again…”

“No, you can’t do that!!” Taylor shouted.

“If I find you here in this land, you will be fired upon immediately.” the Elder continued, turning his eyes to Taylor, “Ms. Clarke, you are allowed to remain with the Brotherhood but should you refuse our offer, you will lower yourself to his punishment. Do you understand?”

Taylor stepped back until she stood at Charon’s side. She looked at the Elder numbly.

“So be it.” she said. “I will not leave him to be punished for a crime he did not commit.” 

"Let's go, Taylor." the points of Charon's teeth gleamed against the pelting rain.

“Go and never return here!” the Elder boomed and so Dogmeat, Taylor, and Charon walked from the Brotherhood, from the Capital Wasteland, to fade into legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story!! I might make another in the future... Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me!! xoxox

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this regularly. I'm really new to this so please give me feedback! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
